


Support

by Shortybaby08



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU Loki - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Caring Loki, Daddy Kink, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki, F/M, Feels, Happy Ending, Kinky, Light Bondage, Loki Happened, Love, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Loki, Ropes and Handcuffs, Rough Sex, Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Warning: Loki (Marvel), Welcome to my mind, kinks for days, love making, oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/pseuds/Shortybaby08
Summary: Giving her smoking hot principal a lap dance was a wild, dirty, fantasy of hers....that is until it became reality.Welcome to the unconventional, overly sexual, imaginative mind that is MINE ! Enjoy;)





	1. New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

> The girl doesn’t have a name just so you can imagine I’m writing about you and Loki

_Tick. Toc. Tick. Toc._

She yawned heavily as her math teacher too happily scribbled the equation on the board. Drifting on the brink of sleep; the hand that was holding her chin up gave away and her head banged against the book on her desk; startling her and everyone else. She heard the snickers around the room as her face turned as red as a tomato when Ms Romanov turned and glared her way. 

"Having trouble staying awake I see, why don't you come up here and solve for X then hmm?" Ms Romanov narrowed her eyes slightly.

Shifting nervously in the seat not really wanting to try and walk, her body was rather sore from all the tricks she did last night at work. She made a good amount of money for a Sunday night, those were the nights where she loved practicing new routines. With those news routines - of course came with bruises and scratches from banging her body into the pole clumsily, or accidentally slipping off of it. Luckily, for it being the start of the work week; it was slow, and not many people saw. 

"We don't have all day, lets go" Ms Romanov's voice cut through her thoughts. Well damn. 

She struggled miserably getting out her seat, she pushed her self on to her shaky legs, holding on to her desk for support. Man, she must've banged her whole body without knowing - must've been after a few gentleman bought her shots. She never liked being the one to decline gifts, so she downed 6 shots back to back - yeah bad  idea. 

Walking up to the chalkboard all she saw was scribble, scrabble - nothing made any sense to her. She was lucky she was even on her final years of high school, almost 18, almost an adult. Yet, she still couldn't read properly - no less solve a dang math equation. 

_Tick. Toc. Tick. Toc._

Dang, that thing was getting louder by the second, causing the hangover she hide to heighten. Just as she was about to write, the fire alarm came blaring through the room. Students yelped and scrambled as they already hide their "fire drill" for the month, meaning this was the real deal. 

_Oh, thank the Norns._

She'd rather have the school burn down, then try and solve for X again. 

Students were instructed to meet in the football field across the street so teachers could take attendance - to make sure everyone was out and safe. However, for her she was tired and hearing the distant sounds of fire trucks; she knew it would be a while before they gave the clear to go inside. She went straight to her car - a nap was in order, so she nestled herself in the backseat. 

Her windows were down as she heard the fire trucks inch closer, the principal meeting the men out in front. 

"Hey gentlemen, thank you so much for coming we found out a few troublemakers were smoking in the bathroom that caused the alarm to go off. I am so sorry about..."

_Oh that voice. That beautiful, sex filled voice - that made every woman's core ache with need and every man's penis stand straight up at attention._

Principle Laufey-Odinson. 

The king of the jungle. Every girl and boy got into trouble on purpose just to stay in his office at lunch time, or to spend after school detention with him. He was a fantasy, a dream to look at, and had a voice that could make you orgasm on the spot. He was a younger man maybe late 20s or so, tall and lithe, but oh so powerful in his stride, the way he stares intently with his eyes at someone - not even having to strain his voice to speak, his eyes say it all. His style was on point as well, always having some sort of suit on or even just a button shirt with an overcoat on with simple trousers. 

Her favorite was the blue suit and she would make she got into trouble often when he wore that one. Granted, she had been spending a lot of time with him in general. This year was hard; she was supporting herself - having no one to care for her, sleeping on the couch of her friends's house, she was on her graduating year, turning 18 she needed a job. 

So she found one at 'Sakaar' a gentleman's club and with it closing at 4 in the morning and school starting at 7:40, she found herself sleeping in class. Her grades slipped, her teachers concerned. She was sent to Principle Laufey-Odinson's office at least 3 times a day just for dosing off in class. He never really made her do any work while there; usually she heard that he would put students to work by having them; clean his office, help the janitor, clean the cafeteria, etc. He normally let her sleep on his couch in the office, when someone would walk in to speak with him, he would wake her and have her pretend to be ordering his paperwork. 

It was rather soothing to have someone in someways care for her, as when she did sleep through her lunch period he would bring back food for her. 

_"You're not allowed to leave until you eat something Little Miss" he would tell her._

They shared lunches together, she told him of her family before she lost them, he told her stories of his family; of his older brother, his parents who had adopted him when he was a baby, his interest in the unseen and unexplained. She could hear him talk for hours and hours on end she never wanted the time alone to end with him. There were times when she would be in his chair, catching up on work; he would be sitting on the desk next to her, helping with the homework. 

A knock at her window shattered her thoughts. She sighed, just a few more minutes would've been nice. As she sat up and rubbed her eyes, a familiar voice came through to her. 

"And what are you doing out here Little Miss?" 

She froze and looked out the window - Principle Laufey-Odinson was leaning again her car on one hand, his long black hair slicked back, wearing a grey t shirt and black pants. Looking like a straight up snack. She unintentionally licked her lips, wanting so desperately to open up that door and pull him inside with her. He did things to her no boy her age could. The conversations she had with him stimulated her mind in such a way it went straight to her core. 

That was they key to her heart. Stimulate her mind and the rest follows.

The boys her age they focused more so on stimulating the body, and these girls fell for it like puppets. They were bring pulled by their strings unaware that they could easily cut themselves loose if they wanted to, and be in control.

"Well?" his voice shocked her back out of her thoughts. His lips curled into a grin that caused her to shudder under the blanket. 

Reluctantly, she got out of her car stretching her arms above and letting out a yawn. 

"Sleep well?" he asked as they walked back into the building.

"Uhm yeah I did. I'm just really tired. I had to work late last night" she sucked in her breath as she stopped her movements, face palming herself.

"What do you mean worked late?" his head cocked to one side, his eyebrow raised. 

She couldn't look him in the eye. She could only hope she could make up a good lie to satisfy him. Being a minor still, jobs were not allowed to have them work to certain hours. And she especially shouldn't have been working where she was working now. 

Her boss or the 'Grandmaster' as he liked everyone to call him, had been very skeptical of letting her work at Sakaar. But she was quite literally in a desperate place and basiclly bugged and begged him for a job. He didn't need any cooks, waitresses, cleaners, he needed dancers. She did inform that she would be 18 in three months (that was three months ago, she was turning 18 in one week.) Reluctantly, he agreed as long as she told everyone she was 18.

"Little Miss" he said sternly. 

She loved her nickname he gave, she noticed he calls everyone else by their name. 

"My job kept me a bit late last night that is all" she shrugged. 

Principal Laufey-Odinson didn't look pleased with that answer. He let out a heavy sigh and pinched his nose, he looked pretty pissed.

"You do realize that it is against the law for you to be even a minute over your suppose leave time?" 

_Oh. If only you knew I take off my clothes for strangers..that is certainly illegal._

"It's fine I promise" she reassured him with a smile. 

The rest of the school day went by smoothly. Normally, by the time her last period rolled around, she started to plan out her outfits for the nights. By this time she was awake and getting excited for her shift, she loved going home to practice her routine. Since she lived with her friend, she could only practice the dance portion, she would most of the time go to work early before it opens to practice the pole routines. 

******

"Hey hey kiddo, how's it going?" Grandmaster asked as she came into work. He was a strange one she had to admit, but he was absolutely loving and caring - especially over her. She was essentially, and quite literally the baby of the Sakaar family. Security loved her, she always brought them food and drinks while they worked, and kept them company when she didn't have anything to do. The other dancers viewed her as the baby sister, who always did their makeup, brought extra clothes, and feminine care.

One thing was for certain, she was protected, regular customers knew her, loved her and respected her. On weekends is when the rowdy crowd comes in. In waves boys her age (even some from her school who are 18), and grown men come in and watch the girls walk by, dance on stage. One time while she was dancing a guy had called her over to the edge of the stage, which was a normal thing sometimes they wanted the dancers close so they can get a good view. If they were a regular she would even let them get a feel of her on the stomach, thighs, shoulder but that is far she would let them touch. Well, this guy really thought he could touch a very intimate part of her and as soon as he tried, security was on him like no other. Another time, a guys girlfriend tried to fight her for giving him a lap dance, like hello what was the point of coming to a gentlemen’s club and not get a lapdance? Needless to say some other dancers backed her up and the girl was gone in seconds. She had a family here, one that she loved with all her heart. 

"I'm doing well Grandmaster, just tired from school." she gave him a bear hug. The man was skinny and tall, grey hair and a blue stripe goatee going down his chin. He always wore blue and gold in some sort, she suggested that he throw in red just for another color. 

"That's good to hear. Your birthday is coming up isn't it?"

"Yup! Next Friday"

"Perfect!" that sly smile he brought on his face, she recognized it all too well.

"Oh lort, please do not tell me you have something planned for me?"

"Oh I do but you know I love to have tricks and surprises on my sleeves."

"Please nothing dramatic" she rolled her eyes she hated being the center of attention and if it was up to her no one would know her birthday. She went to her changing room and picked up her favorite outfit - a dark green caged one piece. It was surrounded by black diamonds and gold chains. The breats cup fit her perfectly giving a little lift to them. The bottom was a thong and her black high heels pulled everything together. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring how she looked. 

"Hey girl! You're next." Tara came in and patted her on the back. 

"Thanks love! How is the crowd?" she walked towards the stage entrance. 

"Eh. It's ok some regulars, some newbies and some drunkies so becareful."

Walking out on stage, she cleaned the pole off and turned towards the DJ to start playing the music. From her position on the stage all she could see was the lights, and shadowy figures - it made her feel comfortable knowing she couldn't see faces. Now that she was performing a new routine she was more than grateful. 

As the music started playing she started by spinning around the pole gripping lightly. She hoist her self upside down and wraps her legs around it. The whooping and hollering starts as she is free spinning upside down on the pole, her arms drop and she is hanging by her legs. She let her legs drop a little but she caught her self back on the pole, but now her hands were on the ground. Putting all her weight on her hands she unwrapped her legs and put them straight out in the air, shaking them so her thighs jiggled.

She wrapped her legs back on the pole and pulled her upper body up and dropped into a split. Turning around and crawling on stage she started undoing the top of her outfit, she looked straight a head at a man with money at the end of the stage. She imagined it was Principal Laufey-Odinson, she licked her lips as she stalked towards him. As she got to him she pulled free her breasts and sat on her butt - legs on either side of him. He trailed the money up her stomach and into the swell of her breasts. She turned on all fours and started shaking her butt in his face as he let another bill drag along it. 

As she collected the money from him, she crawled back to the pole, and pulled herself up. She undressed the rest of the way, and started doing her main trick she had been practicing. She climbed all the way to the top and grabbed a hold of the banister on the ceiling. Gulping and whispering a quick prayer, she dropped her legs from the pole and hung mid air and swung around. As she looked down she saw money flying everywhere on stage. People were making it rain on her and she felt proud of herself. 

As she got back down to the ground she finished her dance and grabbed her cash placing it in the trash bag. She gave a few lap dances which was $20 a person. Some of her favorites came in who always tipped her extremely well, and some really cute girls who flirted with and bought her some drinks. 

At the end of the night she was at the bar with Tara, finishing counting the money. Grandmaster came up to them, wrapping an arm around their shoulders.

"Ladies did we have a good night?" 

"Well she did." Tara pointed, making her blush.

"Well...I did hang from the ceiling you know, I deserved a good rain" 

"You better do it again Kiddo. You and Tara are going to work a private event for a 30th birthday Friday" 

She and Tara looked at each other with the biggest grins. Birthdays were the best nights. She made easily well over $5,000 and more when they were generous. The birthday person was always the most fun - she would flirt and touch them all over, rip open shirts and bust splits open over their laps. Oh yes she couldn't wait.

"Soo who is the birthday person?" Tara asked.

"Uhmm a Thor Odinson called in for his brother's birthday name....Loki"

She smiled and looked at Tara and the Grandmaster.

_Loki. That sounded like a promising name._

Sounds like Friday, this Loki will bring some fun and mischief to Sakaar and she couldn't wait. She only hoped he was as exotic as his name.

"You ready for this?" Tara elbowed her off the chair.

"Totally!"


	2. Beautiful Eyes, Dangerous Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Careless Whispers - George Michaels

_The music played softly as she twirled around the pole._

_"I feel so unsure as I take your hand , and lead you to the dance floor, as the music dies something in your eyes comes to mind the silver screen and all it's sad goodbyes."_

_She effortlessly lifted herself up, legs straight put so she was vertical._

_"I'm never gonna dance again guilty feet have got no rhythm."_

_She spun and moon walked in the air, so sensually for the figure that  sat in the chair in front of her._

_"Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool"_

_She swirled around and around until her bottom hit the ground, back facing the figure._

_"Should've known better than to cheat a friend, and waste the chance that I've been given"_

_She arched her back so that her head touched the floor titled up. She could see the silhouette of the figure from the the upside down view; the figure - man spreading his chair, his arm resting on the arm rest._

_"So I'm never going to dance again the way I danced with you"_

_She crawled slowly over to it, gnawing at her bottom lip - she knew who it was. Her heart raced as she got to his knees, sitting up on hers, back straight._

_Principal Laufey-Odinson looked down her, licking his lips. He brought his hand over her face, leaving a rush of fire everywhere he touched. He brought his thumb to her bottom lip and pulled it down slightly. She couldn't breathe as he trailed down to the tops of her breasts._

_"Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend."_

_She put her hands out on his knees, feeling him shiver under her touch. Smirking she straddled him and made his strong arms encircle her in an embrace. His hands were all over her back, starting at her neck and smoothing down until he reached the start of bottom cheeks._

_"To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind."_

_Slowly, she teased him by touching her covered breasts as he kissed the tops of them. She let out a breath as she felt the wetness of his kisses. Yes. This is heaven, right in his arms, she thought to herself._

_"Tonight the music seems so loud, I wish that we could lose this crowd."_

_She grounded down on his hips, swerving her hips in a circle; the moan that escaped his lips was enough to make her come undone alone._

_"Maybe it is better this way, we'd hurt each other with things we want to say"_

_His hands roamed up to the tie around the back of her neck to undo it._

_"We could have been so good together, we could have lived this dance forever."_

_The top of the one piece slid down so that her breasts were shown to him, he licked his lips - eyes blown wide in hunger._

_"But no ones gonna dance with me, please stay"_

Suddenly her phones ringtone was heard and she was jerked away from her oh so pleasant dream. _  
_

No.No.No 

She covered her hands with her ears and shoved her face under the pillow, desperately wanting to finish the dream. Her phone pinged a text message, as she sat up to read it, a curse escaped her lips.

"Shit!"

It was 9:45 am - second period was already half way through. She scrambled out of bed to brush her teeth; and what in the hell was she going to wear. She slept in her outfit from the night before, without giving it another though she pulled on sweats, a loose white t-shirt and tennis shoes. 

She was bumming it today, she couldn't miss a day of school and she was pissed that she slept through four alarms. That dream caught her up as it seemed. God she just wanted to finish it, maybe in one of her classes she would be able to. 

Luckily, she lived just a few minutes away; she sped down the road thanking heavens there was no police out. 

Ok. Ok. Ok.

She kept repeating to herself, grab all the books you need and breathe. 

Going through the back way, she climbed the fence that boarded the football field. She ran to the side door, sliding right into the science hallway. 

She looked around to make sure no one was there and started to walk as if she had a hall pass- knowing she did not but didn't want to make it seem suspicious. Just a few more turns and she will be to her class; she already started making excuses in her head when she heard a very annoyed, and quite disappointed voice from behind.

"Where to Little Miss?" 

Shit. 

"I had to use the bathroom, I'm on my way back to class." she lied.

The principle raised an eyebrow - he knew. 

"Oh you were? Well come on I'll walk you to class then." he walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"Oh uhm that won't be necessary I'm alright." she side stepped his touch and walked ahead. 

"Ok well I'll see you after school for detention." he called out to her. 

She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around giving him a "what the hell look". His face was full of amusement as he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked mighty scrumptious today. An all black suit, and his hair pushed back behind his ear, the curls at the end hanging just on his shoulders. She eyed him up and down shamelessly, it should be illegal to look this fine and be working in a school. Life was so not fair.

"Yes Little Miss, you heard me. I have been nothing but lenient with you; as you fall asleep and slack off in class. However, you missed two periods and I can not let that  go without a consequence." he slowly stalked towards her. 

She huffed, tilting her head back at the ceiling. Great, her nap was ruined and now she would have to go to work probably straight after he let her go. She could feel him standing straight in front of her, when she titled her head down he was almost too close for comfort. She jumped back slightly into the lockers as he pressed her there with his body. 

"Oh, by the way just because you tried to lie to me, you will be staying behind when everyone else leaves. Now go in and enjoy the rest of the day" he all but whispered in her ear. She forgot to breathe for a moment as he walked past her and disappeared around the corner. 

The rest of the day went by in a blur; Ms Romanov gave a pop quiz she missed so during her lunch she went there. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wearing a thong was so not the best thing to wear to school Damn her. Damn the principle. Damn how she had to do this job until she graduated. 

Though at first she was shy and embarrassed of her body, she quickly overcame that when she started raking in over $2,000 a night. She made sure she saved as much as she could, the plan after graduating was to travel the world and enjoy a year sabbatical. She always wanted to travel but coming from nothing obviously she couldn't, instead just working her butt off and getting an education. Sonya, her friend she was staying with had offered her a place to stay when her parents up and left her one day - she never understood what she did wrong. 

 After that she was on her own, doing her own thing. She was her own mother, brother, sister, support system. She was no charity and did not accept hand me outs. She only allowed to be helped by Sonya because she needed a physical mailing address for school. 

Before she knew it, the bell had rung and it was time to face heaven - detention- she smirked to herself a little as she stood outside Principle Laufey-Odinson's main office door. His secretary was leaving when she entered,

"Wow first time he has you here late Hon." her honey like voice dripped through her ears.

"I know, I kind of missed  two periods"

"He must really care about your education, for him to give you this. Usually with most students he lets them to what they want because they don't care.  He must see potential in you" she walked past her and closed the door.

She sat down in her the chair thinking hard;  _why would he care? I'm just another student. Surely I'm nothing special to take this much time to correct._

"Little Miss come join us." his velvety voice snapped her attention. He had two other female students and one male student behind him. None of them tried to even hide their lust fill gaze up at him, as he gazed at her. She looked down to the floor - awkward. 

"Alright you guys, since you won't due work when you are suppose to, you'll be doing work now. Go to Mr Robinson's supply closet and start cleaning the lockers in the hallways. Leave all your electronics here and no talking." 

They all started to huddle out, groaning at the task.

"Not you Little Miss, you stay here." he demanded, earning her narrowed eyes in return from the other students. "On with it" he spat at the others. Alone with him, she kept her eyes on the floor as she heard him walk past her. 

Her eyes nearly popped out of heard when she heard the door closed and she could hardly contain her ragged breathing when she heard the door lock. 

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God._

He propped himself up on his desk, looking at her in thought. He even man spread his leg like her dreams. Suddenly, the thought to drop down on her knees and crawl to him sounded so appealing now..maybe even get her out of.. no no no.

She clasped her hands behind her back, since he didn't say anything she was the first.

"Uhm. I really am sorry I overslept." she really didn't know what else to say. Surely not tell him she worked late again and the silence he gave killed her. 

"Why was that?" damn him, she felt like she was being interrogated. It really wasn't none of his business where she worked, nor how late she worked. He was no one to her but a principle at a school she was about to leave in a few months. Why did he care?

"I don't know. Didn't really sleep much last night..you were young once too right?" she cocked her head at him - challenging him. The corners of his mouth came up into a wicked curl, and eyes glistened with some sort of mischief in him. The wetness that started to form in her was begging her to just use her talents; she already had her outfit on underneath her clothes, surely he could play music from his phone. 

She needed to get a grip good lord. 

"Yes, Little Miss I was and better believe though you may see me proper now - I turned the halls down in school" his head hung and she could see his teeth showing through the smile. Such a hot expression from him, something she'd never seen before. Obviously reminiscing was his favorite thing. 

She plopped down on the chair that was right in front of him, starting to think she made a big mistake, her eyes found something definitely big alright. Her eyes went wide for a second but she mentally cursed and turned head - he saw unknowing to her. Oh how he adored that reaction from her, what other reactions could he possibly get. 

"Why don't you tell me about it then?" she finally spoke. 

He chuckled.

"That will not get you out of trouble"

 She shrugged.

"Don't want to, just want to hear this" she didn't even know where this confidence came from but she rather liked it. It was fun challenging him, it was after school, the only witnesses cleaning out in the halls so why not do a little flirting. 

"I'll entertain you a little." he walked around to his desk and pulled out his brief case - rummaging through it. She giggled a little to herself at his excitement, it is like she turned back the clock a little bit for him and she couldn't help but stare. The way his hair fell and framed his face was such a look. There actually was a little rumor going around the school that it was a wig, and that he actually had blondish short hair. She had a way she wanted to test that theory out...

"Here it is" he bounced a little up and down in his chair. Her breath hitched and fear took a hold on her. 

He was holding a green and black pocket knife with gold accents. He casually flipped it up to reveal the blade, her heart was thumping in her chest, and he must've noticed.

"Calm down Little Miss, this is what I use to do for fun" he started carving into his desk. This was a twilight zone moment, a teacher vandalizing school property and a student watching. Her eye shifted from where he was carving, to the door, to him, the ceiling everywhere.

"There." he made a smug smirk apparently proud of what he did, she bent over and turned to her head to the side. He had carved a helmet with two horns coming out of it. It reminded her that of a reindeer.  

She giggled a little. 

"Uhm it's nice but whats up with the reindeer horns?" he shot her a playful, murderous look. 

"Hey! Leave my symbol alone" he pouted like a child who's drawling just got judged harshly, it was rather cute. 

"Your symbol?" oh this was an interesting conversation. Who would've thought the prim and proper Principal Laufey-Odinson had a symbol. He was so well to put it so nicely a well erm nerd. Every time he came into her English he would get all rallied up whenever they learned one of Shakespeare's pieces. He told them about when he played in Othello and Coriolanus - enthusiastically making one of the students recite some scenes with him.

This...well was the compete 180 of what he had shown them..the school. In a way, she felt honored that he showed a different side of himself to her. Why? She absolutely didn't have an answer to that. Nonetheless she was turned on of this bad boy persona. 

"Yes my symbol - my brother and I well we were the 'Kings' if you will, of the school. His symbol was a helmet with wings." 

She tried, she really did, to bite back a laugh. He frowned when he noticed. 

"What's so fun"

"I'm sorry but what was with y'alls obsession with animal features. And I didn't expect you to be so - " she paused wanting to tread lightly on her next words. For what she was thinking, would come out more as purr then a jab to make fun at him. 

"I'm listening ba - Little Miss" he cooed as he stared into her and she caught what he was going to say. She was about to bite back and tell him she would tell him what she was going to say, if he would call her what he was going to call her before he caught himself. Before that could happen there was a knock at the door.

"We're all done Principle Laufey-Odinson" one of the students called through the other door. He stood up; clearing his throat, smoothly flipping the blade down and putting it in his back pocket. That had caused a small - very - small moan to sound within her. With his back towards her he smirked, he heard that clear as day. 

He opened the door letting the others in.

"I think you all learned to work hard in school yes?" he asked them as he looked to each one - except her. 

"Yes we did we will be good for you" the male student said cheekily, flashing a fake big grin at her. She narrowed her eyes. 

"Very well go home, do your homework I'll see you all tomorrow." 

All of them packed up their stuff but yet again before she reached out his office he called to her.

"Ma'am we are not through with your detention yet." 

Again, those icy, stares of judgement fell upon her as they left. She smirked a little, proud of herself, hogging up all the of the hot principle's time. 

He was leaning back in his chair, the biggest smile on his face.

"I meant what I said you are not leaving, you are to file my cabinet -" pointing to said cabinet to his left. "Neatly, please." 

"Whatever you say boss" she saluted and got to work. He chuckled, this girl was something else, so spicy, so witty, so smart, so... his breath got caught into his throat and he coughed. She was wearing green and black lingerie it seemed. His favorite colors, how delightful. 

She absentmindedly dipped down to her knees to do the lower cabinet, oblivious to the fact that her principle was getting a good view of her dance outfit. Lucky for her, he thought it was just simple sex wear. 

She looked absolutely ravishing and he was much aware of the growing comfortableness in his pants. No - uh uh - not happening. She was only 17 and even if she was 18, she was still his student. Yet, he couldn't help but to find her attractive, everything about her; starting from her head - that hair that flowed naturally with her as she moved her head, those beautiful big pupil eyes that had the effect to make him want to give her any and everything she ever wanted, her beautiful face in general that bore that smile that could make even the Devil turn good, the silken melody that was her voice that made his knees lock in place, her body - oh her temple she was by far perfectly shaped for her age. He had known her since she was a Freshman - 14 and she grew into her body nicely. 

She must've had a naughty little side to her - why on earth would she be wearing; then it dawned on him. He grew angry and felt a pang of jealousy, she must've been dating someone. Oh he was boiling underneath, to think one of these little horny ass monkeys was doing things to her - inexperienced no doubt - little bastards wouldn't even know how to talk to a woman.

He has seen them try their luck with them in the hallway, chivalry was indeed dead. 

He could indeed make this little body in front of him feel things no doubt she has never felt before, make her feel what it's like when a real man takes her. Indeed, he could have her on her knees now, showing her how good submission could feel..

A grip! A grip! He needed one.

"So are you going to tell me why you overslept?" he tried again hoping to coax a honest answer out of her. She didn't bite the bullet.

"I told you I just overslept"  

"Loooo- oh I mean Mr Laufey-Odinson" a tall blonde came strolling into his office - short hair, beard, wearing sweatpants and muscle shirt. He was bulky as hell if he would come during school the girls would lose their freaking ovaries from the sight of him, although handsome he wasn't her type.

"You big oaf" Loki's eyes shot daggers at him. No one in school knew his first name and he'd rather keep it that way. With social media, google and what not everyone could search for him if they wanted. He didn't want that, for sure. 

Her mouth was agape at how big he was when she stood to collect her things. 

"Uhm I'll see you tomorrow" she half smiled at her principle. 

"Please be here on time Little Miss" she scooted past Thor. 

"You almost revealed my damn name - buffoon." 

"Sorry Loki I didn't know you would have anyone in here at this time - usually you don't." Thor gave him a quizzical look. 

"Don't look at me like that, she missed two classes today." 

"And? I've known you to simply roll your eyes at the students who miss weeks on end..what is so special about her?"

"She's smart, I know she can do better, something is going on with that girl but she won't tell me."

"Well, shit, I wouldn't either brother. I mean it is none of your business and you shouldn't care unless.." his eyes widen at Loki who groaned and banged his head on his desk. "Is she 18?"

No verbal answer, just a head shake with his head still on desk.

"Oh brother, your up the creek for this one"

"Thor, what are you doing here?" 

Thor's smile grew wider,

"Well now that you ask, which I'm very glad you did; you're birthday is Friday and I have a surprise for you." his smile grew even wider. 

"No. No. No. NoNoNONo I know that look" Loki exclaimed. He knew his brother like the back of his hand. The last time he gave him that look he started a war with the kids next door when they were teens.

"Oh hush brother, we are going to see some women dance" 

"Hmmm" 

Thor was shocked to say the least, he was pleasantly surprised that he didn't even try to object that. Loki was more introverted than anything, Thor on the other hand well, to say he was an extrovert would be an understatement. 

"You're not back lashing me brother? This is new"

"I haven't seen that since we sneaked into Father's parliament when we were 16 - first time ever we saw some skin."

"Good times, and we will make more for your birthday brother!"

"Oh alright, sure why not." he needed to relive some stress somehow, even if it was not how he wanted to; and he did have a specific way with a specific someone, but this would have to do. Maybe he would even meet someone worth his while there - give him a run for his money. 

He had no idea of the familiar face that would be in his lap on his birthday.


	3. Birthday Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Zone - The Weekend ft Drake

The week rolled by pretty fast for her, and it might have been in her head but now when passing Principle Laufey-Odinson in the halls; no matter who he was talking to when he'd catch her eyes they were locked on her. Such an intense stare that had her turning red as a tomato. If he was simply just passing by her, he'd look her over her up and down, and not in a way she found creepy, on the contrary she'd reveled in the attention. A smirk would play on his face and slight lick of his lips had her stumbling. 

By the time Friday came around, she was more than ready to make some money tonight. It was this 'Loki's' birthday tonight and Grandmaster would not for life of him shut up about it. What was so special about this person anyways? She heard gossip through the club that his brother and him were part of some rich high class society and that they were going to make it rain. 

They had better - her birthday was the next day and she wanted to spoil herself for her 18th. 

As the last bell rang she collected the last of her teacher's signatures. Principal Laufey-Odinson had her have her teacher's sign a log about her being to class on time ever since she stayed after school. Though she was on time she found herself slipping back to her after hour session with him.

Was it demented of her to be a bit turned by her fear when he pulled out that knife? 

Oh she was tripping, no she was worse than tripping, she was falling and she couldn't get up. 

She got her last signature and headed straight towards his office, as she peered into his office she felt waterfalls immediately happening in certain areas of her body. He was leaning against his desk, arms folded but what was different was he was now in normal - out of school clothing. 

He was sporting a black tank top that absolutely accentuated way more than he let on when he wore only suits. Which she swore were her favorites, now she wasn't so sure anymore. She always thought of him on the lean side and that he was, however those biceps were a testimony that he had more than what he was letting on. How is her nerdy Shakespearean lover principal - this hot right now? His normal business like pants were no loose baggy ones that hung beautifully on his hips, hardly. A few teachers, his brother she recognized, and few men she didn't were there singing 'Happy Birthday'. 

His smile was so pure, so generous he turned to his desk to blow out the candles. Her smile turned into a small moan when she saw a good size markings on his upper arms, that came down to his elbow. He had tattoos. Suddenly, she was very aware of the eyes on her, including his. 

Oh shit.

"Erm" she started as she brushed past everyone to him, eyes down on the ground she handed him the signatures. "Here, there are the proof I was here on time everyday." 

"Thank you Little Miss" he smiled at her. She turned on her heels to quickly rush out, hoping they didn't turn to see her because of her wantonness. 

"Why don't you let her stay for some cake?" she heard his brother ask him, her back still towards everyone. 

He thought about it for minute, debating it. Surely people will use his first name in front of her and yet at this point he trusted the girl. He would just have a talk with her come Monday about not using it, nor telling anyone. Weather he would actually tell her why - he doubted it. 

"Little Miss, you can stay if you want" his voice rang through ears like liquid sex. It took a minute before she turned around surely her face was still bright red. 

"Uh thank you. I-I didn't know today was your birthday." she walked towards him as he cut a piece of cake for her. "Happy Birthday" she gave him her warmest smile, unknowing to her making his heart race.

"Well no one knows really, other than the people in this room. Even though I hate making it a big deal, my oaf of a brother-" he nodded towards the bulky blonde chomping away at the cake, "surprised me today." he handed her a plate. He plopped down on the desk, her in the chair in front and started talking. 

"So who's the girl" Tony whispered to Thor. 

"A student apparently my brother is fond of, intelligent, mental capacity way passed her age."

"And what is her age?"

"17."

"Ah, so the lion likes the kitten, how interesting to see this pan out. Knowing how Loki is, it probably isn't anything to set sights on. He just doesn't want the kids to end up down the road he did at their age."

"Perhaps, but the way he looks at her even now, it's like he sees more in her."

The two men stare at them talk, every now and then she would laugh hard almost falling off the chair, Loki would swoop in and catch her before she did. The way they easily slid into one conversation, than the other was astonishing. What on earth could a 30 years old have in common with a 17 year old?

"How about a little bet?" Clint chimes in "I need some cash anyways, I bet y'all they get together when she turns 18." 

"How do we even know when her birthday is? Wouldn't it be creepy grown men asking her?" Tony rolled his eyes. Jesus, Mary and Joseph how did he end up with such childlike friends. Oh because he was the brattiest childlike of them all. 

"See if Loki would ask her. Let's see what their talking about now."

"So what do you have planned tonight?" she took a bite of her cake looking up at him. 

"Mmm going to a club of some sort, no idea really my brother planned everything." he was not about to tell one of his favorite students he was going to a gentleman's club. He had a reputation to uphold, well the one for school outside of it, it was another story. 

"That sounds like fun, I wish I had a brother or sister who would do things for me."

"It gets annoying at times. You don't have any siblings?"

She shook her head while chewing waiting to swallow the big bite she took of the cake. 

"Nor parents. I live with Sonya, her and her family is pretty much all I know."

"Ms. Martinez?" 

"Yep."

Loki frowned she was truly a mystery waiting to be solved, and lucky for her, he loved solving mysteries. 

She took another big bite of cake just as the other men and his brother came along to where they were. 

"Hey Loki! We have a question" one of them said. She started choking on the piece of cake that was in her mouth, coughing up a storm. 

"Are you ok Little Miss?" Loki panicked as he went to the water machine and got her some water. 

"Woah kid are you good?" Clint asked as he rubbed and patted her back. She chugged down the water and just stared back and fourth between the men surrounding her. 

_Loki? Loki?! Did she hear right?  That name was unique and the fact that the Loki that was coming tonight, was celebrating his birthday and it was also Principal Laufey-Odinson...Odinson. A Thor Odinson had called in for his brother Loki, Grandmaster had said. Thor you big oaf is what Principal Laufey-Odinson said when he came into the office about to say something that started with Lo- oh God._

She felt nauseous, it was one thing when she dreamed of dancing for him - on him - but actually doing it was a whole different situation of itself.

"Are you ok Little Miss" Loki cupped her face in his hand and for just a brief moment the panic resided. It was replaced with something else, something started in her stomach like butterflies trying to flutter away. 

"I - I got to go." she jerked up rather quickly, collecting her things and pushing by the men.

"I'll see you Monday." he called out to her.

Yeah, more like see you a few hours.

******

Saakar was busy tonight, she had gotten in at around 7 to meet with Tara, she hid her anxiety pretty well for the most part. She was making sure she took a couple of shots - well she lost count after the 6th. Tara and Grandmaster were rather concerned for her, she only ever drank when customers bought her one and even then she would start declining after the third. Now she was downing them like it was water. 

"Hey girl what is wrong with you, you taking them shots back to back and before a birthday too?" Tara had pulled her over to the back rooms. Her anxiety finally caught up to her and she started hyperventilating. It was almost 11 and she knew he would be there any minute, she needed to tell Tara she could probably calm her down.

"Uhm. Look Tara the birthday dude he's well he is -"

"He is a hot body God!" she heard Grandmaster's voice running from behind. He was out of breath and panting hard. The girls looked at each other, than to their boss.

He gave a sheepish smile,

"You ladies are lucky. If I was dancer I would volunteer as a tribute to this man look" he pulled back the curtain and there he was- looking like Hunkcueles himself in the same outfit she left him in. He long black hair was framing his face, no longer gelled completely back and his curls softly bounced on his shoulders. 

"Oh he is cute, but who's the hunk of blonde with him?" Tara giggled biting her lip.

"His brother" she replied starting to feel dizzy.

"How do you know"

"He's my Principal at school"

"He's your what?" Grandmaster blasted out "he knows how old you are?, are you going to get us get us shut down?, I'm going to jail for letting a minor work here." he started talking to no one in particular. He started pacing back and forth.

"I'm 18 tomorrow, well in one hour by the time I give him a lap dance I'll be legal."

He took a deep breath and held for a while finally after what seemed like forever he let it out.

"Ok, ok fine this is going to be fine. Is he single?"

The question stunned her for a moment.

"Uh.. I don't know."

"Because if you don't want to go out there and dance for him, well honey I will. He is scumdidlydumptious." he didn't even give her time to respond before he left her Tara and waltzed over to him. 

"Hey, hey wheres the birthday boy" he asked as he went over to the group. She saw the men that were in his office earlier; Clint & Tony. There were a few new faces with them as well, as a beautiful red head. She loved when women came, they always showed her the most love and always complemented her on her shape. 

"Uh it's me" she heard Principal - Loki speak up. 

Her and Tara had to hide back the laughs at his uncomfortableness with her boss. 

"We have a wide variety of girls; from tall, short, round, skinny, no ass, ass, different races. Here at Sakaar we don't discriminate."

"So we have a buffet to choose from?" she recognized it to be Tony's. He was a sarcastic bastard from what she heard from the office.

"Of course! For the birthday boy as well we have a private room, where with a girl - or I do offer some services my uhm my self" he half smiled and tried winking at Loki, who had his mouth open and was staring from his brother to Grandmaster and back. Thor smiled and nodded knowingly while Loki looked at him with the expression of "Is this man flirting with me, you big oaf do something." 

That did it; the girls busted out laughing so hard the group turned to where they were behind the curtain. They hid behind quickly as everyone tried to see them.

Note to self: Ask about the little nod his brother gave, surely Loki must've been down for anyone back then, she mentally told herself.

"Ah yes my two main girls, you will love them, they do know how to put on quite the show. Especially the younger one."

"What are their names" Thor asked while still looking towards the curtains.

"Their names don't matter as long as you enjoy their company. Ah yes back to what I was saying, for the birthday boy there are private rooms in the back where you could take one of them back there and they can give you private dances."

"Oh uhm I didn't know this was-" Loki began.

"Oh no no no, I do not run such a thing, they simply spend more time with you and sometimes let you touch a little more but never beyond that. There is security there for good measure. Besides, I think you'll be taking the youngest one back there anyways." Grandmaster walked away and left Loki with furrowed brows. 

The DJ started shouting out Loki as everyone took their seats in the VIP booth in front of a small stage. Her nerves was getting the better of her; she needed money, needed to do this. She just had to get him into a private room and convince him to not tell anyone. 

The music started playing and Tara was the first to gout in her gold one piece, Thor was the first to jump and already started throwing money at her. She did a little spin around the pole and hit a jump split.

"Ohhhh" the boys shouted as they made a small rain on Tara. Loki, sat back observing; truly he didn't seem like the type for these clubs anyways.

Oh god, she was next. Wearing a slingshot type of outfit tonight; it was green and gold, left her stomach completely bare with strings going up either side of her, her breast and very little of her privates were covered. The back hardly anything but the strings keeping her outfit on her body tied on her neck and back. One pull and it would fall completely down.

As she stepped out on to the floor all she heard was 'oh shit' and glass breaking. 

Yup. Perfect. 

She did her spin on the pole, and like always adrenaline rushed through her. She climbed up to the top of the pole, did a couple of twist and turns; unhooking her legs, catching her hands when she flipped upside down, and repeat until she was on the ground in the splits. Slowly, she lifted her head up and was met with wide eyes and stares and she found out that the glass that was shattered was from the champagne bottle Loki dropped. His mouth was open almost to wide, hunched forward his elbows on his knees. 

She bit her lip as she bent her torso down to her stomach from the split position, she crawled on the stage to where Loki was. Hanging her legs off the stage, on either side of him; she decided she was going to treat him like he was a normal customer, who wanted a good dance for his birthday. Tara came up behind him and started touching on his arms, that did not sit well with her- God why was she getting so jealous. She loved Tara so much, but seeing her touch him like that made her want to throw Tara across the club. 

"Alright now! The birthday boy gets a special dance from these two lovely ladies. Ladies, pull him up on stage and get him in the zone." the DJ shouted.

She bit her lip yet again, and dropped down on his lap - front face. She swerved her hips on him, grinding down a little, causing him to swallow thickly. 

"Come on Principal Laufey - oh I mean Loki, come get your birthday dance." she whispered into his ear, biting slightly on his lobe. She turned around on him and slowly crawled on stage, looking behind her, surprised to see him getting up and following her. 

Tara pushed him so he was laying on his back on the stage and the music started playing. 

_Why you rushing me baby? It’s only us, alone I don't want to die tonight baby So lemme sip this slow_

They both straddled either side of his leg, all the while his friends cheered and clapped and whooped. 

"That's my baby brother!" Thor shouted while she felt money hitting her booty cheeks. She looked back and saw the red headed woman caressing it. She smirked and bent back so that she could wrap her arms around her neck.

 _I’ll give you what you called for Just let me get in my zone I’ll be making love to her through you So let me keep my eyes closed_  

"After I'm done with him, I'll be going over to you" she winked. She always felt so confident with women, a lot of the women who came always supported her. Even always choosing her to dance for their significant others, saying how her body just moves so gracefully and freely with the music.

_And I won't see a damn thing I can't feel a damn thing But I'ma touch you right_

She felt a strong arm wrap around her mid section, pulling her up and away from the woman. Low and behold she was pulled down, almost head bumping Loki. Their lips just barely touching, feeling each other's breaths in their faces, eyes locking intensely on the others. 

_I’ma touch you right (Let me sip this slow) I’ma touch you right (Let me get inside my zone) I’ma touch you right (Just let me)_

"What the hell are you doing in here Little Miss" his voice husky, oh how she recognized the voices of men with that same tone - he was turned on, evident from the faint feeling of a certain appendage growing. She noticed Tara wasn't on the other leg and when she turned to look behind her, she saw Tara happily bouncing up and down on his brother. Lovely, she was going to have to do this one on her own - not awkward at all.

She straddled either side of his hips; she thought maybe this was one of her dreams, but the growing size of the appendage underneath her made her all too aware that this was reality. She was giving her damn principal a lap dance, straddling his hips, and will more than likely be naked in front of him. His hands slowly started caressing her back, they were smooth and made her let out a purr - his touch was electrifying. 

No. She needed to control the situation, they were not in school now, they were on HER turf, so they were going to play HER way.

She gripped his wrists and pulled them above his head, pinning them to the stage, her body now covered his, her booty up in the air for the others to see. Might as well make money while having a conversation.

_Whoa, all these broken hearts on that pole Man, if pole dancing's an art, you know how many fuckin’ artists I know?_

"Oh, no no. You see we are not in school, I don't answer you." she grind on him - hard so that he could feel the weight of her. "But we are here on my turf so you answer me" she turned so that her butt was in his face.

_Got some new bills in the mail, got some big favors I owe Got some good things ahead of me when these bad bitches let go_

She started grinding on him again, and even looked back to see him lick his lips - his eyes staring directly at her butt. 

"You know you can grab it - I" she started turning red, damn it she shouldn't be shy, this was her job. "I trust you." she took his hands placed them on her, he squeezed it causing her to jerk. 

Damn. Damn. Damn.

He was having a hard time controlling the urge to take her back to the private rooms. The temptation was high, and he so desperately wanted to see her naked, maybe even cop a feel. But he didn't want anybody else to her naked and quite frankly the fact she worked here bothered him.

_Well girl let's go, walk your broken heart through that door Sit yo sexy ass on that couch Wipe that lipstick off of your mouth I'll take it slow_

He'd rather have the buffoons in school flirt with her than these grown ass men - strangers. Plus the fact she was getting completely naked bothered and worried him as well. Why on earth would she take such a job?

_First night fuck, never really planned it Take a deep breath, no one need to panic_

Before he could even say anything, she busted a split on top of him, bouncing up and down. Oh God that gave him images; that outfit and his clothes completely gone and her doing that. He pulled her down to him again and scraped his lip across her ear, causing her to gasp. He smirked at how her body reacted as well when he traced a line down her bare back. 

"Unless you want after school detention alone with me for the rest of the year, I suggest you watch that smart mouth" he returned the bite of the ear lobe to her and a straight moan left her lips. Thank God the music was loud. She pulled him up to sit on the edge of the stage, and started twerking on him letting her butt graze in the middle of his open legs. 

"Here brother, give her some type of tip" Thor teased him while handing him a big wad of cash.

_Lips so French, Ass so Spanish._

He pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap, back facing him. He trailed his hands on her bare stomach, her skin was venomous enticing him to seek out more and to touch more. He took a $100 bill and trailed it on her thighs, crumpling it so her his fingers grazed her skin. 

"Maybe I want detention with you for the rest of the year." she gasped as he inserted the bill in to her string on her hip.

"Mmmm, I bet you do." he traced another bill on the other thigh and repeated the same action. "Why are you here Little Miss, you shouldn't be doing this, you have a life ahead of you, you're smart, beautiful, strong - you don't need this place."

"You know nothing of my life, I only tell you what I want you to know.” She challenged. 

"Then enlighten me, take me to the private rooms and explain to me why you are here." he kissed her neck as she eagerly pulled him off stage and lead him to the back rooms.

_But she got me all up in my zone Said she like the view I got in this place, shit I did all of that on my own_

 

 


	4. Rhythm Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Enrique Iglesias - Rhythm Divine  
> Who's ready for some good lovin?;) So I had originally thought this was going to be some porn without plot, however I changed my mind and I can't wait for you guys to see where this goes:D

Walking towards the back of the club there were curtains align with black and purple lighting, each was a private room and in between each stood security guards. She walked ahead, thoughts racing. She was indeed treating this like a normal customer - it was her JOB to make them enjoy themselves, and give them a good show. Yet, it was her principal, one that she only had dreams about and those dreams ended with something more. She tried dating the boys in her school, they didn't do much for her. They were clumsy, lazy, unromantic and overall sloppy. One dude she went out with was one of the sloppiest person she had sex with, teeth clashing and not in 'I need you and want you' way more so of the 'let me bust my nut' way. 

She much preferred the older gentleman type, you know the kind where they open doors, give flowers, kiss your hand in the streets, but when in the sheets they ruled over, knew how to play the body, knew how to exhaust the woman, make them sleep like a baby - put them to bed. 

"Hey Tito!" she greeted the bald, bulky dude. The music in the club was faded now and Loki kept looking around, praying there were no teachers, nor students around. He was going to be able to finally see and know the girl who had stolen his heart almost four years ago. She surely grew into herself the past years, when he had first met her she was a shy girl, hardly ever spoke. Her hair was always in her face, she wore braces and glasses - he always had a soft spot in his heart for her. She was someone he felt like he needed to protect, someone who needed guidance from someone older, needed someone to push her. 

Now her confidence was through the roof - but she was never cocky - always humble, her smile brighten up the room and her body - well Loki had a better understanding of her body now more than ever. Her body had curves, much more curves than a girl her age should have. The way her butt rounded out and nicely connected with her thighs were proof enough it was real, her skin was the smoothest he had ever touched by far. The women his age could not even compare to her which made him all the more frighten.

He followed her inside the private quarters - surprisingly she had chosen the one with his favorite colors; green and black. There really wasn't anything besides a mirror that was straight ahead on the wall in front of the entrance, a small couch to the right and a small, circle stage with a pole. A speaker hung in one of the corners of the ceiling. An intimate setting indeed. 

She took her spot on the pole as she leaned on it with her elbow, taking in the sight of him. God he was perfect, he carried himself like he was regal. She eyed him up and down, aware that his blue-green eyes were doing the same to her. Her body trembled slightly at his gaze, she thought it was bad at school? This was even worse, she was about to get completely naked in front of him and chances of him going back to tell the other teachers? There was some. 

He walked over to the couch, music started flowing though the speakers. 

"Why do you want to know why I work here? Technically I'm allowed I am 18." she asked, picking at her hands. It was a habit she did when she was nervous. 

 _From the coast of Ipanema_  
_To the Island of Capri_  
_All the way to Guadeloupe_  
_I will follow you wherever you may be_

She did a quick spin so he could have a good look at her, what would be the price to pay if they both enjoyed it? What would happen the next time when she went to school? Would he still treat her the same, look at her the same, still care for her the same? He was truly the only one to show any caring authority in her life. 

"When was your birthday" he sat down on the couch, legs spread out - oh god. 

"Today"

"A day after mine? What a coincidence." a mischievous smirked played on his thin lips. He ran both hands at the top of his head and down the length of his hair smoothing it back. "To be blunt, I don't want you working here. Old men touching on you, seeing your-" he paused biting his lip. 

"My?" she gave him a puzzling look, though she had an inkling of what he wanted to say.

"Body. You're a baby, don't really know much of life yet, you don't need to do this." 

Her response for the moment was to untie the knot at the back of her neck, letting her perfectly, small rounded breasts free. Her face was unreadable to him, deep down she was mad. This man only knew what she wanted him to know and right now he was degrading her all because of her job. No one should feel better than anyone based off of what they do. He didn't know her struggles but maybe now was a good time to let him know. 

 _From the moment I first saw you_  
_Knew my heart could not be free_  
_Have to hold you in my arms now_  
_There can never be another for me_

"I don't think you're of any position to tell me what I can do with my life, besides it's not like I'm going to be here forever." she reached her hand up over her head and grabbed the pole behind her. She pulled herself upside down, hanging only by her thighs on the pole. "It's always fun watching reactions from people when I do my tricks." she smiled slyly. 

"What happened to your parents."

She front slipped off the pole, landing into a split, lifting up slightly so she could shake her butt at him.

"I don't know. They just up and left me before I started high school." she looked back over shoulder to see his eyes - now no longer blue, if anything, maybe only a sliver was shown through the darkness that surrounded them. 

 _All I need is the rhythm divine_  
_Lost in the music, your heart will be mine_

She turned around, leaning on her elbows for support and spread her legs so he could have some sort of view. Getting back on her feet she twirled around the pole again, hoisting herself upside down, legs clenching the pole; she slowly let one leg out while still hanging on only by one of her legs.

 _All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_Viva la musica, say you'll be mine_

Loki had to admit this was just about the sexy thing, not any women could hold themselves and be so graceful from one move to the next. She must have been doing this for sometime, which bothered him even more, she could still do this if she needed money, for him, only. He'd give her anything she wanted, as far as he was concerned, she had him wrapped around his finger and whipped and she didn't even know it. 

 _Can you feel the heat of passion?  
_ _Can you taste our love's sweet wine_  
_Join the dance and let it happen  
_ _Put tomorrow's cares right out of your mind_

She had enough of the teasing, she needed to be on him again. The adrenaline that came with his touch sent her into overdrive, her young body was in the 'horniest' stage of her life, as her biology teacher so eloquently put. Never the one to put out easily, but just the simple touch of him; will have her thinking, wishing, silently screaming his name when she releases herself later tonight.

 _As the music drives you closer_  
_And you fall under my spell_  
_I will catch you in my arms now_  
_Where the night will take us no one can tell_

She happily plopped herself on his lap, greeted by a certain appendage again. Loki groaned as his head rolled back, letting his hands trail her sides. 

"You can touch Loki" she whispered heavily in his ear.

His name dripped off her lips like honey dripped off of the honeycomb. He wondered what it would sound like if she screamed it from the pleasure he could give her. The thought of Monday came back to his head - get her to submit to him. 

He trailed his hands to her stomach and slowly worked his way upwards, one hand gripped her left breast and the other snaked around her waste pulling her close to him. She whimpered at how close they were, the smell of him got her drunk and her hands dug into his shoulders. 

"Let me support you, let me take care of you." his voice horsed out, thumb brushed over her nipple.

"I support myself, I don't need anybody's help." she gasped at the sensation. His touch didn't have to be overly sexual to take her to that place. 

 _All I need is the rhythm divine_  
_Lost in the music, your heart will be mine_  
_All I need is to look in your eyes_  
_Viva la musica, say you'll be mine_

Still holding her close to him, his strong arms caging her into his body. God, this man was strong she could hardly move a muscle. His eyes bore into her, and his tone took on a serious tone. 

"You don't know anything about life." 

Oh he wanted to to talk serious, serious. Who did this man think he was? Her dad? 

"And you do?" 

He pushed her off of him, her back hitting the couch. She yelped by surprise and Tito came rushing. Seeing her, breasts out, legs spread on the couch, breathing rigid, Loki standing in front of her, he assumed the worse. As he was about to approach him, Loki reached into his back pocket and she knew what he was about to retrieve.

"No, Tito it's ok...he's uhm a friend I know him. He just surprised me that is all." she gave Tito a smile and as much as he didn't want to he huffed and went back outside. 

"You are protected here I see." Loki said. 

"I am the baby" she smiled smugly. 

Loki started to lift up his shirt and her yes widen in fear. He surely wouldn't try to take advantage of her, would he? Was this the reason why he was always so close to her? Why he 'cared'? 

"Calm down Little Miss, -" he completely took off his tank top revealing more tattoos underneath it. Oh sweet Baby Jesus - yes. "See these?" he pointed at some faded scars and cuts that the tattoos just barely covered. He had tattoos across his chest; detailed designs littered it and some she recognized as gang related from her 'health and life education' the school made students take. "Most of them are all from fights, I have stab wounds, and these-" he turned his back, what she saw made her skin crawl. Lash wounds, nasty ones at that, a big burn mark that looked like he got a skin graft to cover it. "Initiation and punishments." 

"You were in a gang?" she quietly asked, scared out of her mind. Never mind the fact this man was an older one, but he was an old head she leaned they were the dangerous ones everyone needed to watch out for. He must have had a lot of respect counting the number of tattoos he had, she tried to see if he had any that had to do with the number of people he had killed. 

"Technically, I still am. Once a member always a member, even when you grow old and try to start a new life. The beating one would receive to get out is worse than the one to get in. Ultimately, resolves in something being fractured, broken or death." he stared down at her and she quickly covered her bare chest, she suddenly felt so exposed. The hornyness was now replaced with pure fear. This man could do anything he wanted with her, and now he knew where she worked, he could even have his friends take a turn with her.

He sighed, seeing the fear that had taken place in her eyes - this was the last thing he wanted to do. He sat back down next to her on the couch as she tried to scramble away. He grabbed her wrist; not tightly to hurt, but tightly as if he would be devastated if she left.

"Come here, I'm not going to hurt you I could never." his eyes searching hers for any sign of trust. 

She gulped and finished tying the knot back in place at the back of her neck. 

"Are you scared of me now" he all but whispered. 

"Yes" she squeaked, she was never a good liar anyway. "Why - Why would you joint it?"

"I needed family, I felt like I didn't truly have one after I found out I was adopted." 

"So you joined a gang? That doesn't make any sense."

He chucked a little and a half smile played on his beautiful face. 

"Little one, nothing I do make sense. I just needed a reason, needed people to blame for my bad decisions. I don't want to see you...go down a bad route and I'm not putting down anyone and needs to make a living. You're only 18 you should be being a young adult, drink, smoke, enjoy life. Not do adult things where you could easily be a target for things like prostitution, stalkers."

"Why do you care?" 

"I see potential in you. You're so smart the way we have conversations I forget how old you truly are. I - I get jealous when I see those buffoons at school hug up on you, but I'd rather them than these grown men."

"Hm. Kind of hypocritical don't you think?"  

"Perhaps, but I could take care of you, look after you, support you, if you let me." he pulled her back on top of him. She shivered in his arm, she could never view him as the Shakespeare nerd she once had, those eyes were beautiful but held a dangerous past. It scared her and yet there was a part of her - disturbingly so - that was aroused by an older man, who was dangerous. He truly could protect and care for her. 

She placed a hand on his bare chest, feeling the scars of his past, the telling of his story and boy did he have a good one. 

"In return, what do you want." 

"Nothing" he whispered. 

She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah ok." 

"I'm serious. Yes I am attracted to you but if you don't feel the same way I'm not forcing you, let me support you." 

If she didn't feel the same way? She would be insane not to, she was getting everyone in that damn schools fantasy - it was her reality. 

"I can't let you." 

"Let go of your pride."

"Why would I? Especially for a grown man who needed a gang to take care of him?" she muttered out, crossing arms over her chest. 

He growled and again flipped her so her back was on the couch. Her legs came up to either side of his hip, his arms on either side of her head. His lips grazed hers, they were almost touching, her heart thumped in her chest, loud enough for them both to hear. 

Wait, when did the song stop playing?

"Be careful babygirl, don't write a check your mouth can't cash." he hissed. 

The dangerous side was coming out and oh she wanted to play. Her fear was now replaced by the heat that spread through her body. His chest was pressed against hers - his weight all on her. She felt helpless...and loved it. Something about a man who could take her when and wherever he wanted. 

"What was your nickname?"

He chuckled in her ear,

"I had many. Most of the time, the brothers and sisters called me "God of Mischief, Liesmith, the enemies called me The Trickster."

"Doesn't match your personality."

"Darling, you have no idea. The lovers I had called me Silver Tongue....I could show you why when you get off."

He felt her shiver underneath him, he got off of her and put his shirt back on. Before he left he turned back to her and winked while saying,

"And trust me babygirl, my mouth knows how to cash the checks I write" those words filled with a dirty promise. 

She was alone with her thoughts, having somebody take care of her wouldn't be so bad. It would be nice to go to someone when homework piled, money was slow, when she was starving - and there was a lot of those times. Finals were coming and practice test for colleges were now available. It would be nice to have someone help her study, believe in her and push her. It would be nice to have someone to cuddle with, cry to, and hold when times were tough and she felt alone. 

Yes, having someone by her side and taking care of her could be something she would enjoy, have someone else control her life and take the pain away.

She went back out to the main part of the club to see it had died down, Loki was with his friends and brother by the main big stage now. His eyes caught hers and they twinkled with something,

 _Mischief._  

 


	5. Type of Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little hint and glimpse into Loki's past but there is more to the story that will be revealed later on. I really didn't think this would turn into more of a plot but my mind had so many ideas and possibilities. Thank you all for the love and support on this and I hope you guys continue to enjoy this work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact: I came home from work and Avengers was on. As I was sitting and watching with the family, the part where Tony gets to his tower to confront Loki came on, my mom goes "Ooo there's Loki." and without thinking I didn't even know I said this aloud I said "Daddy." well my dad turns to me and says "Yeah what do you want" lmaoo oops wrong Daddy X}  
> 

The club slowly died down at around 3:00 in the morning, it was a slow night despite the birthday boy's party. Tara and her did tricks and flips for everyone on stage, got rained on a good three times. At this point however, Tara was showing out for Thor and Her well her eyes were on Loki. She only had about an hour to go for work, so she did her rounds for lap dances. Being on stage was draining; mentally and physically and often she just wanted to sleep in the back for the rest of the hour. With the new tricks came the bruises and she banged her knees and elbows a couple of times.

But still with graduation coming in a few months, money was to be made and she couldn't afford to be lazy. She had to hustle and grind for what she wanted and she promised herself that when graduation day came, she would quit Saakar in search for her own passion - whatever that was. Being 18; though it was only 3 hours now made her feel like her options were endless and the world was her oyster. 

By the time she had 15 mins left till she could leave, she had already did 5 dances leaving her with $100. But her and Tara still had to count the money they made together on stage so they could split it evenly. The life of a dancer but at least Tara was her friend there, in fact the only person she trusted. All the other girls were too...catty, reminded her so much of the girls in school. They would steal regulars, take make up, shoes, even pick up money off the stage and floor when people made it rain. The girls at school always pushed those who were not the standard beauty around, sucked up to Principal Laufey-Odinson; who always saw straight through the bullshit and now she started to understand why. 

Being a gang banger - even if it was back then - you must learn how to detect liars and fakers from a mile away. You must also know who to trust and let in as 'family', and who to hold close as your enemy. She respected him, though she was still scared of him, and yet she found herself thinking about him dominating her. Something about a man who could quote Shakespeare like he was the one learning in school, that also had a dark, bad boy side aroused her. The fact he could be soft, gentle and goofy but be dangerous and haunting thrilled her. 

Sitting at the bar watching her dance for other men was not easy for Loki. Numerous times he found himself clenching a little too tightly around his glass, threatening to break it under his grasp. It wouldn't hurt if it did anyway - glass couldn't hurt more than what was done to him in the past. He seethed on the inside, watching as she swerved her delicious, curvaceous hips on a man old enough to be a father. What bothered him so much about it? Why did he want to protect her so much? She was a student, a normal 18 year old girl who had somehow stolen his attention, his affection. The only thing she hadn't stolen was the icebox where his heart use to be, and that was something he would never get back even if someone tried. 

"Hey dude, what you doing here by your lonely?" Tony's voice rang out as he staggered up by Loki. 

Loki turned away from him, facing the rows of liquor by the bar; but not before sparing one last glance her way.

"I see, you're bothered by her working here. Aren't you?" Tony stated matter of factually. 

Though he was right, it wouldn't make sense to be, she was nothing but a mere student who was graduating in a few months. He would surely never see her again when she left and he could go back to fucking different women and not imagining they were her.

But no matter how many woman he fucked he still felt alone.

"Look Rock of Ages, I tease you a lot and more than I know I should after all you've been through. You're Point Break's brother and since he is family, so are you." he put his arms over Loki's shoulder. Again, Loki avoided eye contact, out of him and Thor; he was the quiet one, the head in the book one, yet the one that ended up with a criminal past. He didn't fault his brother's friends they did include him in everything and treated him like he was one of them. 

"Tony, I can't let anyone back in, not after - well you know" Loki finally spoke as he slumped over the bar. 

Tony knew, they all did. Loki learned his lesson not to fall in love with people - simply off the fact he lost a good girl that could've been the one. 

"Look, I'm not saying to jump into anything. We are human, we all have needs, wants and feelings - just be honest with yourself of what you want from her, and be honest with her. If she reciprocates the feelings...cool, if not, just move on. You can care for her like you have been just know it was never meant to be more than you caring."

No harm in trying, no harm in being completely honest; if that means he gets what he always wanted these past four years. It's not simply her body nor sex although, he couldn't deny his thinking of it; it was simply seeing a girl broken, no family and now taking her clothes for money that something urged him to take care of her. She was a good girl and deserved to have someone to care for her. 

Before he could even respond to Tony, they heard a shout and a chair falling down. Snapping their heads in the direction he saw her standing over the gentleman she was giving a dance to. He rushed over by her side, holding her close to him by her waist before she could swing on the guy. 

"Calm down Little Miss. What happened?" he spoke into her ears, sending signals to her body to react in a non traditional way. She cursed her body. Really? Did it have to react like that to him? It was overly annoying how her body just seemed to be on pins and needles when he was near, but then again the feeling of his touch back on her body caused her to melt into him - body relaxing and melding into one. Loki felt this, and had to keep himself from melting back into her, he needed to be on his predatory status.

"I'm ok he just tried to touch me...uhm down there" she turned her face to the knocked out body being dragged out of the club. Thank God she knew how to handle herself from creeps; not that it made the situation any better. She always felt a little dirty when they tried, made her feel like she deserved to have herself violated because of all the dancing and nakedness - though she also knew that was far from the truth. In reality, it was some females who allowed the customers to touch them, some even selling their bodies; and because of that a lot of customers returned thinking all the girls were like that. Not her - never will be her. 

"He what?!?" Loki's angry voice brought her back to reality. She titled her back upside down to look at him, his eyes blown with murder in them. The things he could to do that man if he saw him out on the streets- it would end with the man's face on the wall and a body bag. 

"No, no. Principal Laufey-Odinson, calm down it's fine. I know how to throw a punch. I'm fine, I promise." she turned around in his arm; which got even tighter around her waist. She buried her face into his chest and squeezed her arms around his hips in return. His rage lifted and he felt her shaking, as a result of his anger - if it was out of fear or arousal he wanted to find out. The way she had spoken his name so innocently made her seem so...small. She trailed her hands up and down his chest absentmindedly, a fragile little thing. Sweet girl even tried to calm him down and keep him calm, which was a good thing. Loki didn't want to turn back to the old him, nor did he want another run in with the police. 

Loki grabbed her hand that was running up and down his chest, 

"Come on sweet girl, I'll take you home."

Outside the club; Loki waited with his brother and friends for the two girls. Because Tara was her friend and now apparently good friends with Thor, it automatically made her part of the group, his Little Miss apart of them as well because of him. 

They walked out in their sweats and tank tops, Loki's breath stopped she was beautiful with or without clothes - a true heavenly Goddess of some sort. Makeup off, hair tied, it was obvious comfortable with herself, even if she had moments of insecurities. 

Thor came rushing up to the girls and slung Tara over his shoulder. He ran off with her to the red Jeep that was a few ways down. She couldn't have been more happy for Tara - whatever this was for her and Thor. Tara had been through a lot with a cheating ass wipe abusive boyfriend that was finally on a restraining order. Her friend needed a good fuck buddy. 

Loki walked back towards his Little Miss, walking side by side with her. She looked up at him, he was so poise and walked as if he was on a runway all the time, his face always serious and aware. Thor placed Tara on the hood of the car, and she screamed out,

"I'm hungry, lets go to the diner down the street." Thor nuzzled his face into Tara's neck, it was a pretty cute gesture. 

They finally caught up and everyone gathered around the car as the night sky was starting to turn orange, and red. 

"Yes! That sounds like heaven. I could go for some waffles, a certain birthday boy worked me into an appetite." she looked up at her principal with an eyebrow raised and a grin for day. 

Loki returned that grin,

"Whatever the birthday girl wants." he took his keys out his pockets. 

"Oh shit! Its your birthday?" Tony shouted from the back of a black Charger that was across from the red jeep. Music started blaring from the speakers as he came out with a big bottle of Rum. "Y'all know Birthday Girl needs to take a waterfall!" he walked over to her unscrewing the bottle top. 

"I think the fuck not." Loki growled as he gripped her arm and pulled her close to him. Again, her body reacted and she unintentionally snuggled into his side. She sniffed in his freshly scented cologne. It had a hint of manliness to it with a tinge of fruitiness, making him smell delicious and eatable. The way his arms wrapped around her had her in a sense of security.

_This is what it must feel like to have someone protect her, someone to have her best interest at heart. She would trade everything for this, but her pride wouldn't let her._

And yet she really wanted a waterfall right now - they usually got her right. She detached herself from Loki's side, leaving a void feeling of emptiness that didn't got unnoticed between the two of them. 

"I'll take it, I haven't done one in a while." 

"Fine, but I'm pouring into your mouth" Loki warned as Tony handed him the bottle. 

"I'll hold her face back!" Tasha had shouted. 

Tasha gripped her jaw open and titled her head back at enough angle so the rum wouldn't spill on her, nor choke her. 

Loki unscrewed the top and held it over her face,

"When you had enough tap me on my leg ok Little Miss. We don't waste." he winked at her. 

God, he was sexy as hell, anything he did at this point had her wanting. 

She nodded and made a whining sound.

"Come on Loki give her some! She's begging for it." Bruce shouted from the other side of the Charger. 

Loki slowly poured it into her mouth, the sensation of the alcohol burning her throat was soon replaced by relaxation and soon she slipped into a bliss feeling. The fall kept coming and coming and she let it slide down her throat and into her system. She never got too drunk, she had a high tolerance for it but it was enough to make her feel good.

"Oh shit, she's about to finish it. Go! Go! Go!" Tony shouted and hollered. How security hadn't come yet to kick them off the property she hadn't had a clue. 

"Go best friend, thats my best friend" Tara cheered her on as well. 

Before she knew it, the bottle was completely gone. The first thing she heard was Clint claim of, 

"Baby girl knows how to drink! I call her as my partner next beer pong game!" Clint cheered.

"Little one knows how to hold her own" Tony chimed in. 

"That was pretty much the sexiest thing I have seen. Are you Russian?" Tasha asked helping her lift her head. 

She laughed and shook her head. 

"I have developed a high tolerance for it."  she shrugged shyly. 

Loki was staring at her intently, the girl had just chugged down a whole 40 oz bottle and still showed no side effects for it. She didn't even wobble, slur, or staggered sideways, she had a high stamina - how? Loki had no idea. His Little Miss was full of surprises it seemed, how much more did she have in store for him? 

"Alright y'all my Spitfire over here is starving. Let's go!" Thor shouted as he picked Tara off the car.  

"Who is riding with who?" Bruce asked. 

"I rode with Clint, you rode with Tony, and Steve, and I could only assume Miss Thing over there is going to ride with Thor. So I guess Loki is riding with his Little Miss." Tasha grinned at them.

_HONK! HONK!_

"Lets get it. I'm starting to get hungry!" Tony shouted as drove out the gate, followed by Tasha and Clint. 

"See you in a few girl" Tara waved as Thor sped past them. 

They walked to a small, black Integra; Loki being the gentleman he was open the door for her so she could slide in. When he got in, he turned on the engine which roared like a lion, she jumped. 

He chuckled a little and bit his bottom lip. This was their first time alone, not having to worry about security, students and other teachers. The way the sun started rising and hitting her beautiful face made her look like a bronze Goddess. She rested her head against the head rest and stared back at him, smiling a little at the comfortable silence surrounded them. 

"Give me the address to your house I'll take you back after we eat." Loki finally spoke. Though if he were being honest with himself he didn't want to take her back home, nor did he truly want to go to the diner, he just wanted to take her home with him for the weekend. He would give her the best birthday sex ever; the type that had her gasping for air, sweating, panting. The type that would have her feeling every single inch of him, giving her a state of bliss and overwhelm her, she wouldn't know weather her pleas would be for him to keep going or stop. The type to have her feeling him inside of her the next morning, the type that would have her exhausted, the type that would have her feenin for him. 

Looking at his beautiful Little Miss right now, had him trying to retain self control of not taking her right then and there. Her eyes fluttered open and closed, and she let out an involuntary moan. Loki's body jerked from the sound of it, he needed to hear more and he was going to get her to moan his name eventually. This was the first time in years he had felt such a fire, desire, passion for someone. This girl needed to quit this job, focus on school and herself, if she needed anything that needed paying for, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

"I'll ride home with Tara, I've been pretty lonely in an empty house." her response came. 

"I thought you lived with Ms. Martinez and her family?"

"Mm I do, they are out of town for a family emergency for another month."

"I'm not going to let you spend your birthday alone. Come back home with me, we'll sleep and afterwards I'll make you a birthday brunch and take you out to do whatever you want."

"No I couldn't do that -"

"You couldn't but I can" he put the car in gear and headed out the gate. 

"Loki, stop. I don't need you to"

"Well, obviously you don't but I want to. Let your guard down with me just for today, see how it feels to have someone take care of you. Besides, its your birthday, your 18th no less this is your first year into adulthood. Please just do it for me." Loki gave his best pout causing her heart to melt. A 6 year old trapped in the body of a 30 year old she thought. 

"Fine" she huffed in fake annoyance, crossing her arm. Loki laughed as he slid his hand on her thigh, squeezing it. She bit back a moan - stupid sweatpants. 

"Finally! We can order!" Steve had shouted as they made their way to the table of the Mom and Pop shop. 

"You guys didn't order food yet?" she felt guilty. Why had they waited for them?

"We are family, we don't eat unless everyone is at the table" Tony answered as the waiter came over to take down the orders. 

"You guys are very close huh?" she whispered into Loki ears as he sat down next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. 

"We're pretty much a gang of our own." he whispered back. His breath tickled her ear and is lip grazed the shell of it. 

She ordered a Oreo milkshake and pancakes, oddly enough Loki ordered a Chocolate & Vanilla milkshake and waffles. They had the same taste in food, drinks, she wondered what else they had in common. It was on thing to talk to him school, but to talk and have a conversation outside of it was a different story. 

In school he was serious, at times goofy, but held held that stern look. It was only around her he let it down if only for a moment before any teachers or any students noticed. She observed him as his smile never left his face, his hair was wild and untamed, the way he sat with his legs spread out was dominating. He joked around with his brother and his friends and ate with his mouth full at times. He was certainly not as proper as he was in school.

She eyed his tattoos, looking closely she noticed raised abrasions they covered. This is probably why he got so many to hide the scars on his body. Certain tattoos she recognized as respect tattoos. He must have been really respected, weather he was leader she didn't know. 

"Hey! Little one, come with me." she turned her head to see Tony coming over to her. She was confused as hell, why on earth did he want her. Loki rubbed her arms gently feeling her tense. 

"It's ok Little Miss, he doesn't bite" 

She followed Tony out of the restaurant heart in her throat. She hardly spoke to him at all and now he wanted to speak with her alone. They went out to the parking lot, he hopped up on the hood of the Charger and patted the spot next to him. She took a look around and pushed her self on there, looking up the now sunrise above them. 

"I've known Loki since he was 9, he was always in his books, in his school plays, always a loner. He didn't want nor did he need anyone." Tony was looking up at the sunrise as well, his expression - made of stone. 

Her brows furrowed not sure why he was telling her this nor did she know where this was going. 

"I saw the way you look at him, the way he looks at you." 

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't - you're scared to know what I am talking about and so is he." 

She shifted under the car's hood, can this man read body language? Thoughts? If he could what was the use of hiding anything. 

"I don't need to tell his business that is for him to tell you. Just know I saw the way you were eyeing him, you had a curiosity in your eyes, especially the way your eyes widen at his tattoos. From where you were looking, I can only guess you saw the deeper scars underneath them."

Well, he wasn't wrong, and now that the door was open she wanted to ask. 

"In school, he's so encouraging, he cares, he knows his history, knows all the words to certain books we read for Literature class. He -"

"He was bullied for it." Tony interrupted, he turned towards her and stared directly into her eyes. "Once he hit 14, was a Freshman, he was pushed everyday to his limit. Like I said it is not my place to tell you his whole story but just so you have an insight; He closed himself off from his family. Thor was his best friend but after a month in high school he showed Thor no love, his parents they're -"

"Not his real parents" she stated. Tony shook his head and smiled. 

"So he does trusts you, yes, they're his adoptive parents. He started to shun them. He started hanging around the wrong crowd, people he started claiming as 'his brothers'. It wasn't until he was 16 that we found out he was in a gang, that he was robbing people out in the streets. The more gashes he got into his body, the more we realized how committed he was. That's all I'm say about that, if he wants to tell you more he can. All I'm saying is I know he feels something towards you, you've caught his attention."

Her mouth dropped open. To hear one of his friends tell her that made her feel fuzzy inside. He truly felt something towards her, he truly cared for her. 

"Loki has no heart, I'll tell you that straight up."  

She felt her heart drop back down in her stomach, and she honestly felt like she wanted to cry. 

"I'm not saying that to hurt you, again maybe he will tell you about it, maybe he wont. But he doesn't have a heart, he cares yes but he can't love. Everything doing with love comes from the heart, but he does have feelings. I know this is a contradiction but Loki wants to support you and care for you. He wants to be there for you."

"But why? What so special about me?"

"He sees your heart, your mind, your soul. He's very good at reading people." 

The sun was now above the sky, and they heard the yelling of the others coming out. Loki had her food in a container and her milkshake in a to-go cup. Damn he was the sweetest, how could he not have a heart?

"Just let your guard down, give him a chance and don't be scared of him" Tony whispered. 

"Hey girl! You ready to come back to my place?" Tara put her arms around her shoulder. 

"Uhm, I think I'm just going to go with Loki." she untangled herself from Tara, and went to hug her principal. She purred into his side, content with going to sleep in his bed, with him in her arms. 

Tony smiled as he called for everyone so they could all rest finally. They each said "Byes" and "Happy Birthday" to her. 

"So you want to come back to my place huh?" Loki teased when they were in the car. He gripped her hands and kissed it. 

"Yeah, besides I still need to give you your Birthday dance." she bent over on his side of his seat and whispered, "You get to see more than just the top half as well." she grazed her lips on the shell of his ears. 

Neither one would be getting any sleep it seemed.

 

 


	6. The Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to give y'all a back to back, I will be out of the country for a week. Again, the support you guys have been giving this is so appreciated. It makes me feel good and not alone that people enjoy these types of stories.

"Wow! This is your house?" her eyes wandered all around. She spun slowly in a circle taking in this breathtaking scenery. It was a long one story house, but if she didn't know the man who lived there; she would've thunk it were two separate houses joined with a shared kitchen and living room. The entrance hall was long and to the right was where the couch, T.V and fire place was. The floors wooded and very shiny. Back of the couch was the kitchen, everything looked new. It was a very open and inviting space. There were four rooms to the right side of the house, a closet and a bathroom. So many windows surrounded the house, the shining on her every which way, dancing along the walls and mirrors creating a rainbow effect. 

Loki came up behind her, scooping her into his arms. She shrieked as she gripped tightly to his neck.

"Sorry Little Miss. I don't mean to interrupt your observing, but you haven't slept I assume and you need rest for the rest of your birthday today. We can sleep until about 12 sound good?" 

She nodded again his neck, she normally slept till that anyways. 

He carried her into his bedroom that was on the other side of the house. 

"Welcome to my zone." he plopped her down on a comfy bed, the black sheets hitting the exposing skin of her ankles, and tops of shoulders. She reveled in the feeling of the satin sheets, she wondered what they would feel like against her completely naked skin. His bedroom was just as huge as the living room. He had a walk in closet that joined into the bathroom. 

"Like to live like a king I see" she joked as she pushed herself to sit up in the middle of the bed. Loki had taken off his shirt without her noticing and she was greeted with an appetizing sight. Without the clubs dim lights and purple and blue black lights, she had the clearest view of everything. He was decorated in the permanent ink that marked his skin, his scars were predominant with the sun peaking through the windows. 

He was beautiful.

Her mouth went dry as she greedily took his appearance in. He bent forward so his hands and arms caged her in, his body making a dip in the bed. 

"I did all of this on my own." he grazed her ear with his lips, his breath tickling her. His hands went to the hem of her sweatshirt and tugged it over and off her, leaving her with just the top of her one piece showing and her sweatpants. Grabbing the hem of her pants, he tugged them down her body, slowly letting each leg come out. 

Loki licked his lips, she was more precious with the sun hitting her skin. His imagination did nothing compared to the real thing in front of him, and his heart felt like it would burst within seconds. His member achingly struggling within the confinements of it his pants, the effect she had on him was on another level. 

Her face beautiful flushed, her body screaming for his attention, her eyes staring at him with the innocence of girl who wasn't sure what she wanted. 

She was beautiful. 

"Principal...Loki" she breathed out. Her mind was far too gone with a mixture of sleepiness and arousal, she was so close to her dreams. 

_Those dreams, God those dreams of him, where she was completely at his mercy, stripping away her clothes, her insecurities and bearing only her heart and naked body for him._

But here was different; in those dreams she was confident, sexy, graceful. In real life, she was anything but; shy, insecure of her form. It was always dark in Sakaar, the florescent lighting made it easier for her to strip, no one would see clearly anything. That, and the liquor that was involved, usually helped quite a bit. 

Loki scanned over her, worry crept into his mind, was this being pushed too far? Yes, he wanted to care for her, but not make her feel like she owed him anything, not even her body. She was anything but ordinary, but normal, her mind drove his insane with desire, with passion. Her age held no meaning in his heart as she acted and talked as if she was older than 18. He wouldn't treat her like the others; not that he mistreated him but truly he hadn't felt this way, this protective over some girl since...

"Loki" came another whispers, shattering his thoughts. Not really knowing if she should as he looked so deep in thought; she began to bring her hands up to touch his face but she withdrew back. 

"It's ok baby girl" Loki took her hands in his large ones, kissing them and placing them on his face. Her touch sent him into overdrive, her touch put on a cloud, her touch made him believe that he could change, he could be forgiven, and he could have his heart back again. 

Affection that was what he was missing. 

"I believe I still owe you a dance" she smirked. 

Loki intertwined his fingers with hers, putting them above her head and finally after all this time - he kissed her. The initial shock sent her into a fever, opening her mouth eagerly so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. Loki responded with haste as he dipped his tongue in her mouth so she could dance hers with his. Her legs came up not quite wrapping around him but holding his hips with her thighs. Putting both wrists in one hand, he let the other undo the knot on the back of her neck. 

This was it, he was going to see her naked for the first time, both shook with anticipation. She marveled at how skilled he was with just one hand, taking off her whole dance outfit baring her fully naked form. 

"Sweet girl" he whispered softly in her ear. "I don't need it, it's all about you." 

He raked her over again, taking in the sight of the Goddess laying before him, however she curled into a fettle position, covering her eyes. 

"Did I - do something wrong?" he started to feel guilty now. 

She cursed herself mentally, he was opening up slowly, he let her in slowly, and he showed way too much loving gestures to be heartless - what a contradiction. But still even her insecurities got the best of her and she tried to close him off from seeing her. Certainly a man of his age and experience has seen much more...attractive bodies.

"it's not you, I - I just don't like me..naked. I don't even stare myself in the mirror." she admitted, face still covered with her tiny hands. He sighed as he pulled them away from her face, carrying her body in his arms he took her to the full length mirror that was on the back end wall of the walk in closet. He put her down and gently turned her to face it. It reminded him of a small child who hid their faces of sheer shyness as she tried to turn back into his body, hiding her face in the crook of his neck." 

"No, no baby girl, look." he commanded gripping her jaw and making her face herself and him. "Open your eyes for me" she shook her head. "Please" he whispered as he kissed her cheek. 

How could she say no to such a sweet, honey filled plea?

She slowly opened her eyes, and caught his beautiful blue ones staring back at her. His chin rested on her head, his arm caging her over the shoulders, covering her body- instinctively as if he was protecting her from herself. 

"Look at how beautiful you are against me" he praised, "how your body fits into mine perfectly, how it reacts to my touch." to make his point he skimmed his fingertips lightly scratched the skin of her sides. She bit her lips, and rolled her head against his shoulders letting a "mmm" escape.

Loki grinned. 

"So my Little Miss likes to be praised?"

Her legs started to feel like jelly; threatening to give in on her, the air felt thick with pure desire and passion, sensation after sensation started to pool around her. 

Loki nudged his shoulder forward so her head went straight up to look back in the mirror, now she was baring and seeing her naked form completely. She shifted around, trying to avoid gaze with it, how she hated to look at herself. 

"Your body is beyond crazy baby girl. Those boys in school wouldn't even know what to do with it." he let one hand cup her breast making her moan, the other drawing lazy circles on her stomach. "They wouldn't even know where to begin, but luckily -" the hand on her stomach went to cup her flower bomb. "I do" he growled.

"Ooo" she lost all control, lost track of the fact he was her principal, he was a gang banger, he was heartless, could be a killer, a robber. None of that mattered to her now, the simple touch already having her paddling close to a dangerous edge. 

"So wet for me baby girl." 

She whimpered and curled her arms around the back of his neck, her fingertips gently digging into his scalp causing him to hiss. She tried to push down on his hand for a bit of friction but he held her up and moved his hand away. 

"Will you let me? Let me take you to places you've never been before? Let me show you new things? Let me give you everything you need in life?" he teased. Something told her however he wasn't speaking sexually, he was playing dirty trying to get her to agree for him to take care of her. 

"Loki I don't - ahhh God" she staggered out as he gently led his middle finger to her swollen bud, slowly circling it. "Yes!"

"Yes, what?" he demanded as the pressure slowly increased and she felt her legs shake. 

"Yes, Loki I will let you take care of me." she whined. 

She must've said the right answer because she was rewarded with two fingers rubbing her. 

Oh God those fingertips, she never felt stimulation like this before. The only two 'lovers' she had, never even fore played her, only spat on it and stuck it in. Even then, they got their nut in while she had to finish the job herself and this was absolutely in no way a close comparison.

"Look how beautiful you are, the way your clinging to my arm in a desperate attempt for stability, the way your mouth is parted and eyes hooded, the way you're starting to sweat -" he slowly inserted one very long, skinny finger into her. "So tight baby, so wet, so juicy ooo baby I need to taste you" 

Before she could even process that information he withdrew his fingers, and picked her up just to lay her down gently on his floor. He left her no room for debate as he flung one leg over his shoulder, and connected his mouth to her flower bomb. The feral scream she let out surprised her, never had a boy had done this before.

"Lokiiii please why would you -" 

She was cut off by him sucking on her pearl, if she were to die today this was one hell of a way to go she thought as a ball rolled into her stomach. The vibrations of his chuckle sent instant quick waves of pure pleasure through her and she had to return her vice grip on his head when he inserted back one finger. 

"Don't tell me, none of your past lovers ever.." 

"N-noooo!" 

"Hmm and they claim to be men huh? Well, I got you enjoy your birthday present." he smirked and went back to eating her like it was his last meal on death row. 

She tasted sweet on his tongue and the juices flowing from her had him hooked instantly, like a drug. The way she moaned and shook as he brought her higher and higher to the brig had his member twitching inside. Today was about her, he wouldn't force himself on her, wouldn't even ask nor offer - this was all about the way he could make her feel. 

_Good, horny, protected, safe, satisfied.....loved; though he was incapable of the latter._

"L-L Princi - Lokkiiiiiiiiiiiii!" she didn't even know what to call him in anymore as she climbed higher and higher. She could barely managed to breath out,

"Don't stop, ooo, please don't stop" she was almost there, her mind went hazy, vision went fuzzy. His scent became overwhelming; all that she smelled, all that she was aware of was him, his tongue, his hands that were gripping at her thighs tightly with promises of bruising. The leg that was on the ground flailed around as her orgasm hit her, Loki pushed his palm down on the leg, calming it. 

"I got you baby girl, cum for me. Show me how much of a good girl you are when you obey your Principal." he inserted a second finger into her and she was finished.

His praise sent her into oblivion as darkness surrounded her.

Her body tensed up as her upper body lifted into a sitting position, eyes shut tightly, fingers deep into his black mane. She came with a scream, gushing over his face and no less anointing the carpet underneath her. 

Loki wiped off his mouth and sucked his fingers as she barely managed to keep herself up with her hands, falling back with a thud. He laughed as her body shook from the aftermath. 

"Such a good girl Little Miss." he nuzzled her neck, cuddling her body on the floor waiting for her to stop seizing. "Yes, I'm going to take good care of you." he kissed her again, deeply, intimately. "I'll be back." 

Leaving her there on the floor - which she was grateful for - doubting her ability to stand even if she tried. No one had gone down on her before, no one made her feel the way he just did and he only ate her, and stroked her. Not even her own fingers, nor her toys could make cum with that much intensity, a Happy Birthday indeed. 

Loki came back with a towel in his hand and a bowl full of water. He carefully cleaned and tended to her, whispering words of praises with each stroke of the towel. When he was done he took her into his arms and back on the cozy bed. 

_This is so much better than the floor._

Loki stripped into his underwear and slid next to her, placing her head in his neck. His fingers traced different patterns on to her arms as he looked to see it was already 7:40 in the morning. 

"I'm sorry about your floor." her small voice tried to speak, but struggled to even form that sentence. 

He chuckled kissing her on the head, and settling deeper into the bed. 

"Go to sleep Little Miss. We will talk about how we will spend your birthday. You need rest."

She let out a yawn and draped her legs over his hips, nuzzling into his neck. 

"Mmm night Principal Laufey-Odinson." and just like that she fell alseep instantly. 

"Night Little Miss."


	7. Cariño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Carino means sweetheart/dear*

The sound of the birds chirping had woken her up, to an empty bed. That was one of the best sleeps after work she ever had; not knowing if it was because she slept by the side of the man she desired, the delicious way his mouth was on her, or both in general. 

She made herself blush at the thought. 

Coming back to the realization that he wasn't even next to her anymore, not in his bathroom, nor closet. Amazing how one night together and now she felt avoid in her heart that he wasn't next to her. She already missed his touch and kisses, it was like his body had latched onto her not only physically but emotionally as well. 

She looked around the room admiring how big and spacious it was. The king size bed she slept in was in the middle of the room looking towards the door, to the right was a window letting in a healthy amount of light, along the walls were his drawers, and right beside the bed was his nightstand with two drawers. His bed itself had a four pillar bed frame and a huge head board. It swallowed her whole as the sheets caressed her naked skin. 

_Satin. Green and Black satin. For a heartless gang member he had great lavish taste._

"Good Morning Little Miss" his silky voice entered the room. 

_Was it true about the 'morning wood' method?_

Because she gulped hard as she saw even through his sweats his member standing at attention. Well, maybe not fully there but even with just half way there it created a bulge. The sun shined upon his half naked body, putting him on display for her eyes only.

He looked like a piece of art with the way the ink splattered on his body. 

Oh Principal Laufey-Odinson. 

He had more tattoos than he let on, and she found her arousal growing just from the sight of it. She wanted so much to trace every single line of them with her tongue, and end with the appendage in between his legs in her mouth. 

"My eyes are up here Ma'am" he purred, she slipped her head underneath the covers - groaning. 

_Oops._

She peered a little over the covers to see him standing by the foot of the bed with his head titled to to the side. As if he was studying her intentionally, trying to calculate his or even her next move.

Loki's mind was in deep thought looking at the little fairy in his bed, how innocent, small she looked compared to it. If it were up to him; he'd tie her to the damn thing for the rest of their days, making love to her, teasing her, making her beg him to stop the countless pleasures. Still, wonder was in the back of his mind; just how on earth did this little thing break down one of the walls he had built after losing everything?

Sure, he looked after her in school, made sure she was good on food and homework, but taking her home was passing a boundary. 

Seeing her taking her clothes off in front of strangers had struck a nerve in him, and seeing her in the back room made him realize how he wanted her all to himself, bearing her only to him.

Loki cared deeply, gave freely, but when it came to HIS own love, he shut off that part of his heart when he had lost..it didn't matter. He gave women their nights filled with pleasure beyond their wildest dreams. He did so with no intentions other than just that, pleasure and had no intentions of playing nor putting false hope in their head. 

But Little Miss, as soon as he saw her enter the halls Freshmen year; she had a style all her own - respectful and pure. And it was because of that she reminded him of someone whom he fell deeply, madly in love with; he decided to protect her, care for her, be there for her. 

"Loki?" he had been so lost in thought she didn't know weather she should shake him out of it or let him be. In truth, she was content to just stare at him, he was honestly the most beautiful man she ever did see.

_Remembering faintly how she almost stumbled when she first saw him in the hallways, thinking he was another student. Boy was she in for a rude awakening when he had strutted his fine self into her Math class and introduced himself as the Principal._

_She rolled her eyes, of freaking course he was._

_The first time they had spoken was when she had been late to class and was running with books in her hands when a couple of girls had tripped her. She landed roughly on her hands and knees and her books flew out of her hands. The group of girls just laughed at her,_

_"Nerd" they kept repeating._

_"And what is the problem here?" that familiar voice echoed down the halls._

_"Oh uhm Principal Laufey-Odinson. She just fell we were about to help her up..." one of the girls had started before he had held his hand up._

_"Go to class Ms Sanders, if I see any of you in the hall without a hall pass next time or see you trip this young lady again, suspension for all of you." he threatened which sounded more as of a promise._

_They had made their little gasps and scurried away ,Loki bent down and grabbed her forearm. Oh his touch, the first time she ever felt him touch her, she wasn't sure if her legs would still work. She had kept her face down the whole time as she collected her book._

_"If they ever bother you again please let me know I will deal with it personally."_

_She nodded vigorously as she kept her eyes on his shoes. Being the curious 13 year old she was, she couldn't help but think how true the theory was: 'Big feet to big.."_

_His fingers had gently gripped her chin and forced her to look at him, when his eyes first connected with hers, she stopped breathing._

_He was truly beautiful._

_However, it was when he chuckled at that moment she realized she had said that out loud and he heard. She struggled hard to get free from his grasp feeling the heat in her ears._

_"Calm down Little Miss, it's ok I'll take the compliment."_

_'Little Miss' she frowned at the nickname._

_"Tell me your name then dear." he suggested as if reading her mind._

_She shook her head,_

_"It's fine you can call me that, I have to get to History class. Th-Thank you." she stuttered out as she pushed past him, a smile creeping on to her face. What she didn't see was Loki leaning against the lockers; like a school boy in love and admiring the way her hips swayed._

"Little Miss?" now it was his turn to call her out of her thoughts. "I love how you can zone out like that, it is the reason why you've ended up in my office a numerous amount of times" he chuckled and sat on the bed. "I have the rest of your birthday planned out, so we better get downstairs to eat if you want to see them." 

He stretched his body over to the blankets and pulled them down to see more of her face, delighted when he could see she was still very much naked. 

"What are we doing?" she bounced in excitement on the bed, her breasts jiggling a little. She was too excited to care, someone was actually planning something for her on her birthday. Not that she wasn't grateful for Sonya or her family who always bought her cakes. 

"Now if I told you that it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" 

"You didn't say it was a surprise" she countered. 

"Good point." he nuzzled her neck, giving sweet sucks on her jawline. 

_Yes. Oh yes. She needed more of what happened a few hours ago._

She tilted her head back to give him more access; hoping he could take the hint.

He did; gladly he took the open invitation. 

"I will say everyone you met last night will come with us and you need to wear something you don't mind getting really dirty."

His naughty hands dipped underneath the covers, searching for skin to skin contact. Happily, he found her naked outer thighs, and stroked them up and down. Barely there touches, but touches none the less. 

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

But all to suddenly he pulled away, wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb. That evil bastard smirked at her as she wined out, throwing her head back against the pillows. She felt so damn cold without him, why? Why did one night all of a sudden leave her fiending for him? Fiending for his mouth, his touch, his praises. He was certainly a drug, and she was certainly addicted after one dose.

"Come now I don't want to burn your cake." 

The little girl in her eyes lit up and Loki felt his heart skip a beat. 

"I get to have a birthday cake for breakfast?" she was so excited over a cake. 

"Tsk. Tsk. I think not, it is for tonight after we have dinner Darling." 

"Aww" she folded her arms a cross her chest with a huff. 

"I made a nice breakfast for you and this is how you act? I am deeply wounded." he threw his hand over his head and dramatically collapsed on the bed. The giggle that rose from her was again, little girl like. 

"You- You made me breakfast?" 

"It seems there is a lot of small, simple things no one has ever done for you" he tried hard not to frown. She was such an exceptional little thing, why on earth had she been abandoned? 

She crawled over to him, and placed kisses around his face, nuzzling her face into his. He gripped her head to stare at him and she melted. 

How she so badly just wanted to feel him, feel how he would react if she would just - 

Her hand slid down his body and gripped him through his pants, causing a hiss to come out. All to quickly, he rolled them over and pinned her down on the bed with his body, her hands pinned above her head.

"Ohhh" she let slip from her lips.

_Dangerous. Sexy. In Control. Silvertongue. Leader._

She shivered at everything she knew about him now, and she couldn't help but feel her wetness leak through now. It was only made worse by his heavy breathing, the intense glare he was giving her, so intense she had to turn her head to look away. 

"Look at me" he demanded, his voice thick and heavy. When she didn't he growled and gripped her jaw forcing her to look at him. 

Niagara Falls had nothing her now, his roughness only made her shiver in delight. 

_Please don't notice this._

Oh but he did, he smiled wickedly at her, helpless and trapped underneath his body. 

"I'll never hurt you, you never need to fear me Little Miss. I may have my aggressive side but it will never be towards you."

_But what if I want your aggressive side._

"Oh. If that's what you want my dear it's more of a dominating side -"

"Shit. I said that aloud didn't I?" 

How on earth does she seem to be in other worlds and not notice when she actually let something slip out of her mouth? 

"You did. And if it is subjugation you crave-" he lent down to her ear biting at her lobe. "I have ways to make you beg, to make you submit, to make you writhe, to make you need me" 

"I already do" she bravely let slip. Loki's breath hitched at that and he rolled his hips over her and she let out a sweet melody whine. 

_Oh yes. Yes. Yes. Again._

"Be careful what you ask for little girl, this is grown up stuff." he teased as he grounded down her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her. 

"I am grown now, been grown since I started working at Sakkar." 

"Oh baby girl, don't let life hit you like that, you don't even know the world yet. But that is why you have me now." he kissed her temples and unraveled his body from hers. 

_Come back here you sexy bastard._

"Get dressed and come join me when you're ready love." he walked out the room, strutting his stuff like he normally did. 

_Such a babe._

Not wanting to keep him waiting, she searched the night stand's top drawer to see if he had any clothes she could wear, only thing she found was his Green, Black & Gold bandanna with two long white candles in it. 

_So that is why he always has those colors on him; his 'Family' colors. His gang, his pride._

She shuttered and closed that drawer, going to the one underneath and found only a single envelope with the word "Carino" written on it. She looked towards the bedroom door, hearing his footsteps still in the kitchen area, and being the curious thing she was, she opened the envelope. A Rosary had fallen out on her lap and it was beautiful. Handmade craved out wooden cross, the beads had roses carved in between them. She opened the letter that was entangled in it.

 _She shouldn't be doing this she knew, this was invasion of privacy but something about the word "Carino" written she wondered if this was a past lover, friend?_   _Though it was truly none of her business maybe this could give her some glimpse into his life before he was "heartless" as Tony put it._

**"Carino, I hope you enjoyed the books I brought you and I pray you'll find that passion again for thing you enjoy in life. Though you swear to me I shouldn't - I can't help but care and I can't help but worry about you. I see you for who you Carino and it is not the monster you make yourself out to be. You're more than street smart, you are truly a wonderful gift from above. When you took me to your barrio, the little kids came up to you, jumped on you, laughed with you, played soccer with you. You have such a special talent for kids, why don't you be a teacher? Show them there is more to life than the streets, than robbing and stealing. More to life than drugs, money, drinking; you have the power to do that. You are stronger than you look, and feel. Think about love, and I can't wait to go the zoo this weekend.**

**All my love,**

**Maria."**

Wow. This must've been someone really special to Loki, and this Maria was the reason why Loki was where he worked at now - she saw the potential. How lost was he? How deep in his gang was he? 

'Stop robbing and stealing' had Loki done that? Had he done worse? Raped? Killed? 

She stared at the letter, to the rosary in her lap and back at the letter. She heard him coming from the hall and quickly tried to arrange everything the way it was and shoved everything back into the drawer. 

"I didn't think you would take this long" he chuckled as he walked over and teased a piece of bacon at her mouth. She looked up at him and and gently took it from his hand.

"Thank you, Sorry. I uhm all I have is my sweats I don't really have anything else." She looked back down, trying hard not to stare at him, she truly would give away that something was wrong or that she was deep in thought. Loki knew her too well and she didn't want to risk trying to lie at him. 

"It's ok, just wear that for now, I'll take you past your friends house so you can gather clothes." he leaned down and kissed the to of her head. "I want you to stay here with me until they come back." 

She blushed, of course he would and of course she wanted to so badly. To sleep and wake up next to him, to shower him with affections early in the mornings, how on earth would she even convince him to let her work though? She had a lot to think about and a lot on her mind. 

"Come now, I cooked an amazing breakfast, get your energy in love. You're going to need it for what I have planned. He held out his hand to her and she took it, still not getting over the feeling of his touch. He ushered her forward and she walked into the living room, but only got so far before she had her mouth opened wide in shock. 

On the island counter there was a buffet full of food; pancakes, waffles, eggs, vegetables, fruits etc. 

"All this for me?" she shrieked. She turned and saw Loki cheesing hard at her. 

"Yes all of this for you!" he cheered as she ran and jumped into his arms. 

"Thank you so much, this looks so delicious." 

"Oh love, you have no idea this is only the beginning" he purred into her hair.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Bumpy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely people! I have missed you guys so much! I am so sorry for not updating in over a month - had some things to handle but now regular updates should be on the way at least one every week and if I have time more than that;)  
> Thank you soo much for the patience and the support on this piece of work. I can't believe how much love it has gotten and I can't help but smile=] I am so glad that you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.  
> Lastly, I am going to LONDON! To see Tom in Betrayal and I couldn't be more excited I will be over there for 10 days so if I have any friends on here from London let me know!

Loki watched as his Little Miss shoved another fork full of pancakes into her mouth. She had quite the appetite on her, which he didn't complain about one bit. He enjoyed a woman who could eat; it made crab feast more fun with someone who could keep up with the amount of seafood he could eat. 

The only other woman he knew who has -  _had -_ an appetite like hers was Maria. 

_Maria._

_Gone physically but somehow was still there, behind him, in him. How could he had let someone slip from his grasp the way he did her? The mental torture of knowing she pushed him away for his own good caused nightmares in the hole to haunt him. She had left him there, on her front porch, after he had confessed his feelings were true and faced his fears of falling in love. The way Maria had reacted though, was not expected. All she did was hold him tightly as if he would fade into nothing, and cry inconsolably on his shoulders. Loki had tried, he really did try to get her to look at him, talk to him - anything but cry the way she was; shattering his heart into pieces. Unfortunately, she didn't stop crying until he left back home and after that night he went back to robbing and stealing turning his heart back into an icebox._

"Loki?" a gentle voice called him out of his thoughts, he looked at his Little Miss staring at him with concern in her beautiful eyes. "Is everything alright? I've said your name a few times but all you've been doing is staring at the wall behind me." 

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with, finish your food I have some fun plans for us today." Loki smiled and stroked the back of her hand. He checked his phone and then stood up from the table, "I'll be back I have to get the mail." his model walk coming in full play as he left the room, her head titled to the side admiring his wonderful looking rear end. 

Alone with her thoughts just as he was; she couldn't help but blush at the way he used his mouth on her this morning, finding out why his 'lovers', as he had called them, nicknamed him 'Silvertongue'. Funny thing to her was his choice of word 'lovers', it held an unspoken truth to her that he was down for anybody and she felt her core heating up again. The way his tongue expertly dipped along her and inside of her, the way his mouth covered her most secret areas and the way he moaned and slurped at her as if he had been drinking the most expensive wine money could buy. She had been biting back moans and screams for fear of being annoying - she, well she wasn't exactly the most quiet when it came to pleasuring herself, and she had to hold back to keep him from being annoyed with her. A slight adrenaline rush ran through her at the thought about him doing just what he did this morning, inside of his office. His hand would be covering her mouth as he whispered to her core how she needed to be quiet if they didn't want to be caught.

Then a bit of panic rose, he'd been making it clear this whole weekend he wanted her for her. He didn't want it to end when the weekend did and just how on earth did he expect to carry on their...sexual escapade.... in school? Before she could even get in to answering her own question;

"Happy Birthday Little Mama!" 

She jumped, startled at the screams of what seemed like 5 people - 7 - close enough. All of Loki's family had came crowding into his living room where she sat on the high chair. Tony and Steve were carrying a gigantic cake, Nat and Clint were carrying balloons bigger than themselves, Thor and Bruce came in with a bunch of foiled up food and Loki just waltzed by them and stopped in front of her.

She looked back and forth between everyone, feeling a bit overwhelmed and wondering just how Loki had managed to get all of his friends over there, with party worthy favors in this short amount of time. 

"I - I Thank you so much." she finally spoke as she stood herself from the chair and walked around the island table to meet everyone. 

"Thank your Principal over there he texted us this morning wanting throw you a BBQ." Steve smiled, handing Tony the cake and hugging her. 

"Yeah, Loki said he wanted to throw you something special for your 18th, I mean, you only get to turn into an adult once, and we brought plenty of alcohol." Tony winked, putting the cake down and hugged her as well. 

One by one each of them came to hug her and wish her a happy birthday. Her heart felt like it was going to flutter outside of her chest at all the love she was being shown. This was better than earning her birthday money at Sakaar, she was around positive, good people with booze and food and that was all she wanted to do for her birthday. She gripped on to Loki and buried her face into his chest. He chuckled while wrapping his arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head - understanding her gratitude. Much like himself, she was a loner but unlike her he had his brother's friends to call family; she had no one. 

"Stop worrying Little Miss, I wanted to do this for you."

"And we were eager to chip in anyway we could." Natasha added. 

"Yeah, you're pretty cool for a youngin and you know how to hang -" Tony started hesitating before adding "I mean given where you work, you kind of have to.." Loki shot him a look. "Well it is true Reindeer Games." Tony huffed. 

Loki felt vibrations in his chest, feeling her laughing at the conversation. 

She could only picture that look that he gave whenever he was warning someone. It was the same look that caused her to shutter when she was only 14, the same look she imagined every night while she danced for strange men wishing they were him. 

"Are you ready for the time of your life? Hmm?" he whispered into her ear. His hot breath sending tingle sensations everywhere through her. If it were up to her, no offense to everyone - she appreciated them for coming and maybe wanted to do something another weekend - but for now she just wanted to take Loki back to his room and finish the dance from last night. 

She must've took too long to answer for his liking cause he pinched her butt-cheeks and she jumped squeaking out. 

"Yes" she hit him in the chest. "And you're just going to let your brother pinch my ass like that Thor?" she pouted at the blonde opposite of her principal. 

A deep rumble was in his chest and he shook is head,

"Brother, be nice it's not polite to do that. Not without of course properly taking the lady out first." he teased. 

"My fault Little Miss." Loki grabbed her hand and kissed it gently "Forgive me but you must understand, I do what I want." he winked at her causing her to slightly blush. 

"This is true, shall we tell her about the time Loki caused a street fight by stealing a cooler full of beer from the neighbors?" Clint laughed as if reliving the memory already in his head. 

"I totally remember that! We were wondering where he had gone to as we sat eating and then all of sudden we see him running down the street with the cooler over his head and a group of 8 running after him." Bruce chimed in. 

She laughed at hearing him do such thing, if someone told her this was her principal back then she would have called straight bullshit.

"Ok ok I can totally one up that one!" Tony started. 

"Ok enough! We got to go it's time for Little One's first present." Loki interrupted starting to get slightly embarrassed at his family reminiscing of his youth days. Granted he would've eventually told her everything about him: the hurt him, depressed him, the one that fell in love and got heart broken, the one that let someone slip away from his grasp and realized she only did it to shield him from her death, his gang days. He didn't want to hide anything from his Little Miss, not if he wanted to give love another try. 

"Oh alright Loki, I guess we will have to wait till we cook to finish embarrassing you." Nat winked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"By the way kiddo, are you excited? I hope you aren't scared of getting dirty. Loki did tell you where we are going right?" Steve asked. 

"Steve no -" Loki tried to warn them he hadn't told her but she quickly cut him off. 

"Oh yeah he told me at breakfast, I love getting dirty and I'm excited." she cheesed at all of them hoping one of them would let it slip. 

Minx. 

Loki thought as he knew she was trying to fish it out of his friends -

"Good because I want to see you Natasha race in an ATV see how well you -" Tony started.

"ATV?!?" she jumped up and down clapping her hands feeling so excited. 

"You mean she didn't really know?" Clint asked. 

Loki pinched his nose bridge shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile at her though as she was really excited at the moment. She reminded of him of a little kid being told they are going to Disney World. 

"Damn you're a trickster as well huh? Smart girl." Thor rubbed his beard thoughtfully as she skipped to put her shoes on. 

"We still have to stop by Sonya's house so I can changed I can't go in these." she scrunched her face up. 

Everyone filed out the door leaving only her and Loki alone for a moment. Before she left out the door frame he quickly snatched her arm and dragged her back against him, a hard member poking its way into her back. 

"I hope you know you're getting punished for that little stunt you Minx." he bit her ear lobe and a moan left her throat. "I'll be enticing more of them from you tonight until you're crying and begging me to stop."

******

It was hot outside, and she loved it. The way the sun grazed her skin made her feel like a goddess, she breathed in the outdoor air and looked around the backside area. It was dry and trees shaded the hut they walked to for proper riding instruction. Being in the out and open was a favorite thing of hers, whenever she got depressed walking always made her head clearer. 

She heard the voices around her and yet didn't understand any words spilling from their mouths. And she didn't even realize she trailed behind the group. 

Too much in thought of scanning the man who was her principal in front of her. In just a short amount time of time had gone from being the only adult in her life that cared for her, showed her endless amount of support and assurance to being a man she never knew before - in all the wrong but right ways. 12 years older, tattoos, the way he stood, even his entire demeanor was different now and she felt different about it as well. It was no longer just a crush and a fantasy it was slowly becoming a reality. 

A man with needs and a woman with needs is all it is - she kept repeating that to herself. So it was never in her mind; the little smirks, the little caresses, the whispers, the stares and making comments in front of other students to make them jealous purposefully. It was always in his plan she started to realized- he know damn well everyone lusted after him and yet he put her on a pedistool. 

"The lady always seems to let her eyes roam huh?" Tony chuckled startling her out of her thoughts. 

A slight blush crept across her face; Tony was a natural at his snappy comments and always made her feel embarrassed. Not in a bad way; he was actually pretty cool and was funny as hell - it was just the way he called people out easily and kept everything blunt. 

"I uhm ehe - uhm hi Tony." she looked up at him. 

"You're always staring at a certain long hair, blue eyed, tattooed looking God." 

A God. Yes that is exactly what Principal Laufey-Odinson was. How could she not have comprehend that before? Granted it wasn't exactly an angel's chorus nor a bright white light around him when she saw him. It was more like a wild need, a hot scent, an inner desire of exploring sexually unknown feelings she didn't even know could exist. 

"Well I mean how could I not? You said yourself he is a God." she looked up smiling at him.

"Funny kid. No wonder he has taken an interest in you, though we don't know too much about you yet." 

"Well there really isn't too much to know really. I was abandon when I was 11 by my family, raised myself, now working taking off my clothes for strangers to make money so I can support myself and live my life after school." 

Tony eyes narrowed at the girl. Abandoned at 11 and forced to raise herself? No wonder Loki cared about the girl - no young one should be taking care of herself at such a young age and have no mother or father to lean on; especially financially. No high schooler should worry themselves silly over money. 

But before he could ask her why it was that made her choose her job Natasha had call to them - 

"Come on slow pokes I could only imagine if yall are this slow you guys couldn't keep up on wheels." 

"Man what? Come here and say that to our faces" he playfully pulled his arms around her shoulder "We can take all of yall." he looked down at her and she was trying hard to not bust out laughing. If this what it was like to be apart of a group; she never wanted to leave it. For once she belong and felt welcomed and it so happened to be her Principal's family - ain't it funny how life works? 

The instructor was talking; most likely the safety procedures and what not. She couldn't bring herself to care or listen she would figure it out eventually. Instead all of her focus on the handsome chiseled face with piercing blue eyes that was paying attention to every word the instructor - what was his name Johnathan - said. She chuckled internally, of course he would be paying attention. 

However, it didn't take long for him to realize a pair of eyes focused on him and he raised an eyebrow at her.

Oh shit. - he had caught her.

His eyes searched hers; she was too lost in his gaze to realize she was chewing on her thumbnail. 

She had no idea how sexy she looked nor did she realize what she did to him. It took whatever strength he had to not to jump her right then and there; ravishing her in front of everybody - which he totally would do that. Just because he had hit his dirty 30s didn't mean he couldn't still have some mischief and chaos.  

It all started innocent enough: complementing her here and there - that sweet smile and little red tint that was always over her face made his heart melt. She would eat lunch in his office here and there, offered to help out with anything if needed; and that is when he grew bolder. Knowing how much of a 'stud' as everyone around him so eloquently put it - he would say certain things around other students just to see their eyes seethe with jealousy and her flush deeply. Once she grew into her body that is when it was over for him - when they were alone he would smoothly have one hand on the back of her neck stroking tenderly. Not that it bothered her, she never flinched away and always seemed to relax into his touch whatever it was. He'd stare into her eyes on purpose knowing how quickly embarrassed she got - she had no idea just how beautiful she truly was. 

"And that is it - bandannas on lets go!" Johnathan had finished his lecture of safety. 

"Here Brother" Thor handed him a green and black bandanna for him, just as he was securing it he saw Johnathan walk over to his Little Miss. He had a burn on the inside of him that ached, and jealousy quickly over came him. 

"Yeah I know how to ride. I taught myself when I was 14" she giggled as she fumbled with securing the bandanna around her head. 

"Allow me" Johnathan slid behind her. "Good enough?" 

"Uh yeah I think so. Thank you" 

He looked like he could be Loki's twin only with blonde shorter hair. 

"Dude your nails - chill" Bruce elbowed Loki out of his gnawing moment. 

His nails were a bit bloody realizing he had been digging into the wooden table. She had gotten deeper in him than he would like to admit. Only one other woman had ever made him feel so confident and yet so insecure like this. 

7 rounds. She had won 7 rounds out of 15. 

"Ok so who exactly raised you?" Clint asked as they all walked to the indoor showers. 

Everyone sweaty, sticky and covered with mud. They had all been so sure after her second win her luck would run out, little did they know it wasn't even luck. Hanging out with bikers growing up, she inherited speeding and riding easily.

"I raised my damn self and I kind of like how well I did...don't yall agree?" she held her arms up flexing her muscles. She felt on top of the world right now, laughing and smiling like this - which is something she hadn't done in a while. Her stomach ached with the amount of times she laughed as Steve and Bruce both had fell off and into the mud. Steve screamed something about how he would be washing his hair for three hours to get the smell out - such a Drama King. As for Bruce he just checked his arm out to make sure nothing was fractured or broken - her guess he was a Dr. 

She couldn't keep her eyes off Natasha though; the girl was a pro handling the big bike the way any man could. Ducking, swerving even almost running Thor off track a couple of times - then when Nat and her were up head to head she had to think quick and cut Nat off before the next roundabout. 

"Yes you did - you deserve all the alcohol tonight - you are so water-falling or taking 18 shots pick your poison." Tony exclaimed. 

"I'll take both! I'll do my shots first then before the night is over the water fall!" 

"No" Loki barked. 

"Loki don't be such a mood killer. She can handle and besides we are at your place she'll be safe. She'll sleep it off then get more and eat." Tony shot back. 

"Yeah I'll be fine pweaseee" she puppy dogged eyes him. 

How could he ever say no to a face like hers? 

The showers were small - which made sense as they were only for washing the dirt away and nothing else. She watched as the dirt slid down the drain with the water and closed her eyes - feeling the water hit her skin. This was nice and paradise right now. This was one of the best birthdays she has had and one of the best weekends ever; for once she was living. A pair of hands startled her as she turned around and found Loki with her and .. NAKED. 

"Loki! What are you - they will -" 

"Shh they're walking to the cars I told them I would run and tell you to hurry up." he nuzzled her causing him to purr at her delicious scent. His hands roamed her soaking wet body and went straight to her breasts. She gasped as his thumps brushed against her nipples - catching her lips into hers. Her hands roamed down his body and found the member that she had been waiting almost 4 long years to see..feel. Oh was he gifted - length and girth. Again she gasped at the feel and he chuckled; pushing his tongue into hers. She pulled away and looked down at his erect member - it was gorgeous if that was even a thing for a man's member to be.

"Loki" she whimpered. 

He growled and spun her around; her hands up on the tile with his held them there. 

"You think just because we are not in school you can be all high and mighty hmm?" he nibbled at her ear. "I don't think so Little Miss. I'm still your Principal and all that cursing and back talk needs to come down a notch." He crossed her wrists and put them in one - oh it amazed her how big his hands were. His other hand cracked down on her wet ass cheek stinging more because of the water. 

"Loki!" she moaned. 

"No. When we are alone it's not Loki, nor Principal Laufey-Odinson." his hand found her flowerbomb and two fingers danced their way inside causing her to whimper. "No, Little Miss when we are alone it's Daddy." he slowly dragged his fingers out and in a couple of times. Then another crack on her ass. 

"Oh go-" Her head went back - eyes closed, mouth parted a true vision she was right now for him. He placed those two fingers back inside and started searching for her spot and once he found she shrieked out,

"Daddy!"

That could've been enough to make him take her right then and there. But no, he wanted their first time to be special and he had plenty of ideas in his mind.

All at once his body heat was gone from hers and she cried out her disapproval. The bastard had the nerve to only chuckle.  

"Now I do believe there is still a punishment involved."


	9. Weight In Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understand a little more to Loki’s isolation and everyone’s connection to Maria. A little bit of feels and angst before the smut begins.

_“Now I do believe there is still a punishment involved.” His honey dripped voice still echoed in her entire being, causing little waves to flow through her blood. It set ablaze everything._

_The bastard started to play deliciously, his skilled digits coaxing her into an outer body experience. She was climbing higher and higher on the top of the tidal wave ready to be pushed into the world of pure bliss, then all contact was loss._

_“Loki what the fu-“_

_The sentence couldn’t escape her lips as instead a half moan, half yell made its way instead. A firm swat to her wet ass cheek had her jump, almost hitting her head against the tile._

_“Now, now; first of all language little girl-“ another jolt to her ass was made. “You’re going to get yourself punished harder.” Loki felt the slight tremor in her wrist as he still held both in one of his massive hands. He smirked, proud he could reduce her to this and he hadn’t given her the real meaning of pleasure yet._

_The way her naked, wet body felt so slick and smooth against his - he couldn’t wait until both of theirs was covered in sweat; dripping as they made passionate love to each other._

_”Second, what did I tell you Little Miss to call me when we are alone?” His voice dropped down an octave, oh fuck yes._

_Her body starved for him, his touch, his voice anything of his. She licked her lips knowing he was waiting for an answer._

_“Daddy.”_

_It was barely there but of course he heard and she felt his member react by twitching near the cleft of her ass. Instinctively she pushed back causing him to release a moan._

_Oh. He needs to do that again._

_“Babygirl your punishment starts now.” His warning voice to try and stay strong was betrayed by his member eagerly wanting to slip inside._

_His fingers found their way back inside of her._

_If this was punishment she would make damn sure she acts as bad as possible from now on, especially in school. She imagined him feasting on her as she leaned against his desk, feeling her nails dig into the wood._

_The coil inside of her wound itself around and around until his name was about to spill from her and then..._

"Why does she look so pissed?" Tony eyed her with concern. 

Once Loki had left her alone in the shower stall, she understood completely what her punishment was. She growled in frustration, banging her head against the wall. Stupid asshole brought her to the point of no return and sent that shit back. Her body tingled and ached for him - and she had a hate for it as of now. 

Why him? She never needed a man to give her what she needed, so why would she start now? 

Slowly, she brought one of her hands to seek the center of her growing frustration, 

"Don't even think about it Little Miss." She heard him call out. 

"I was - I just..UGH" she threw her hands up. All she heard in response was his evil ass chuckle. 

That is how now she was stuck in between Steve and Thor, arms crossed and body slumped. She glared daggers at Loki while he drove, burning holes into the back of his head. He never let on if he noticed or not and if she was honest she never realized she had been giving off a different vibe, that is until Tony had spoke up.   

Now she was aware of all eyes on her, even Loki's who was staring through the rear view mirror. The usual mischievous glint in his eyes, he looked entertained by her temper tantrum. 

A feisty little thing Loki was starting to find out, but he was never one to back down from a challenge. 

"Oh, she is just mad because I won't give her, her present until tonight." 

Mother Fucker. 

"You alright kid?" Steve asked her. 

_No your friend won't give me my damn orgasm._

"Uh huh" was all she managed to say, and continued to stare at Loki. 

Back at Loki's place they had grilled up food, and blasted music through out the back yard. The party was all for her and soon she had forgotten about her lost orgasm. She was just overwhelmed by all the love she was feeling from everyone. They brought out her birthday cake and sung to her, Loki and Thor had pushed her head into the cake and a food fight ensued. 

She had accidentally slipped a little, but luckily her Principal caught her. He licked her the icing off of her face and she giggled at the feeling. Everything in her life was turning around, it seemed that 18 was her year, and now she was certain she had new friends to be with from now on. 

She wasn't sure how she didn't rapture her spleen from all the laughing she did. 

Thor and Steve had a contest to see who could eat the most hot dogs. It turns out, both of them had stomachs made of iron and it took one filled completely with jalapeno to have Steve tapping out and drinking a whole gallon of milk. 

Tony and Clint had the idea of tying a pen to a ribbon; then the ribbon around the waist and someone would have to squat to get the hanging pen inside of an empty liquor bottle.  

Her favorite part of the night was hearing stories from their teenage years, especially when it included Principal Laufey-Odinson which most of them did. He certainly was the center of the group it seemed. 

They sat around the backyard fire pit making S'mores. She cuddled closely next to Loki underneath one of the many huge blankets he had. 

"Ok, ok. What about the time we skipped school and we had to jump over that like 12 foot fence?" Thor laughed.

"Oh geez!" Steve palmed his face. "I still have the battle wounds from that thing." He lifted up his shirt revealing the "warrior scars" from it. 

Loki chuckled, 

"Don't know how to jump a fence. Clint's shirt got stuck at the top and he was hanging there. Then the security guards came and we had to forcefully pull him down."

Clint frowned, 

"Yeah and my favorite shirt was ripped and left up there might I add." 

"Oh, oh remember when Nat came into the picture?" Tony chuckled as took a bite of a S'more. 

With his mouth stuffed Thor added, 

"I remember that day! That was also when we met Maria..." he gulped and she felt every muscle in Loki's body tense.

She took a deep breath, thinking this was now or never to ask,

”Who - Who is Maria?” She asked innocently. 

The silence that followed was heavy, obviously the girl was more than just Loki’s “girl”, she was loved by every one of them. Their faces said it all; she was one of them. 

Loki sighed, 

“She was one of the most amazing people I’ve ever known.” He looked down at his Little Miss and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. “An Angel...like yourself.” He weakly smiled. 

“She was my best friend, the only person I trusted.” Nat was staring at the fire. “A beautiful soul inside and out. We were out walking one day” a small smile crept on her face - one that had a meaning behind it, a memory - “and we hear someone shout out to us” her gaze landed on Loki, and Little Miss could’ve sworn she saw glistening in their eyes. “I see this lanky boy walking up to us thinking he is the smoothest thing there is.” 

Loki shook his head and leaned further back on to the couch.

”He walked over to the both of us, then snapped his entire attention to Maria trying to spit game.” 

“In case your wondering Shorty, she denied him on the spot. She was not with the shits.” Tony added and Loki threw a pillow at him.

”Yeah shut up that was phase 1 of my plan” Loki snapped back. 

“We all started hanging out on weekend nights. Hm, she was so pure - never drank nor smoke until Loki got his hands on her.”

”Hey! She was the one wanted to, she asked me.” 

“And why on earth would she go to you first for that?” 

Loki shrugged,

”I have that type of personality” he cheesed. 

“Wow it seemed like she was a fun person to be around.” 

“She was.”

”What happened to her?” 

Again silence hung in the air, she felt bad for asking the question so she recanted. 

“Nevermind.” She hopped off of Loki and headed for the kitchen grabbing one of the full liquor bottles. 

She came back holding the bottle high and standing in the middle.

”To Maria.” She poured a little on the ground and took a shot from the bottle, handing it to Loki. 

He was smiling ear to ear, his feelings for his Little Miss was growing immensely. The closer they became, the more he wanted to open up about everything; his past, no more secrets. 

Age was nothing but a number and his heart was ready to slowly let someone else in. He grabbed the bottle and stood; taking a deep breath he prayed in his head:

I love you Maria, I could never forget you, nor replace you, that would be impossible but - he looked down at his smiling Little Miss I think I’m ready to be happy again. 

“To Maria.” He mimicked the action and one by one each of them did just that in remembrance of their friend. 

The weight was lifted it seemed, and everyone could breathe. 

Loki’s Little Miss was a fresh of breath air, a blessing to the group. 

"Come with me." Nat had pulled her into the house, Oh shit she was thinking she was in for it. It seemed she was the Big Sister of the group, and she was pretty smart fear rose in her chest as she had a feeling Nat would be asking about her and Loki. 

"You feel for Loki don't you?" 

Yup straight to the point she didn't expect anything less from the red head. 

"I uhm..I feel something yes." her gaze was on the ground. Nat chuckled at her looking so small and scared. 

"Relax I only want to talk to you, I...well Tony told me he warned of a few things of Loki?"

She nodded. 

"Look, I want him to be happy, he just...he's closed himself off. He hasn't been the same, nor do I - well, we think he ever will be."

"I saw the letter she wrote to him, I didn't mean to I was looking for clothes -" oh fuck. She mentally slapped herself as she saw Nat's face drew into a smile and her eyebrow raised.  "And well I found a letter about how Loki should go to school for being a teacher." 

"Ah, yes this was when Loki was back and forth between his gang and us - her. He was torn and abused mentally from them trying to keep him away from us." 

"So is she the reason why he became what he is now?"

"Part of it you can say, she grew up wealthier than us. Better life and education we were the 'slums' of the barrio, looked down upon, spat on. Maria she didn't care about status only about the pure heart and soul. She saw something in all of us - more so in Loki - a drive, a passion that was being held back. She pushed him to finish school, a 14 year old pushing a 17 year old you could only imagine how hard that was." 

"Yeah well he pushes me all time." 

"Because he cares, you remind him of.."

"Maria" 

Nat nodded, 

"You remind all of us of her. The peacemaker, the hidden crazy one, the fun one, the one who tries to see the good, the go getter. You need to leave the place you’re getting your income at soon - you deserve better." 

All she could do was stare at Nat - Loki truly just wanted to take care of her. The sexual aspects were just perks but it hit right then and there; that if she didn't want anything sexual then Loki would be ok with it. 

"Talk to him like Tony said, he will open eventually, I saw it tonight in his eyes, he is ready to tell you but you have to be the one to ask he will never tell you anything on his free will....He was trained that way."

Trained that way. What on earth did he endure while he was in the gang? 

By the time they had came back everyone was just about to leave. 

"Hope you enjoyed your birthday Shorty." Tony hugged her tightly. 

"I did thank you all so much this was one of the best birthdays ever!" 

As they all crowded out one by one the door finally slammed shut and not even 30 seconds later she found herself in Loki's bed; 

On her knees, naked, blindfolded, wrists tired in front of her. 

"Little Miss, are you ready for your Birthday gift?" 


	10. Are You That Somebody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry you guys I know i promised smut please don’t be mad, I wasn’t in the smut mood writing today as my depression came in full force and for a few hours I’ve curled up into a ball and cried. Luckily i retracted my mind from thinking of self harm and i feel better now. But this chapter will come from that angst I’m really sorry I hope you guys still stick around for the smut that will happen❤️ This story & my “Getting Help” has become my outlet for when i do get depressed despite me not having a extensive vocabulary range or good adjective i love writing for fun and I’m sorry for ranting so yeah💛 I love you guys and I will see you for smut soon!

“Are you ready for your birthday present Little Miss?” His words left no room for her to answer as his hands were all over her body. It was like there were multiples of him and she didn’t know which one was the real him, hitting and striking that nerve inside of her. Her body jerked under his touch and she had no control over it, he controlled her. 

“Answer me babygirl.” He demanded as he nuzzled her neck from behind.

”Yes Daddy.” She gasped as his hands toyed with her breasts, arching into his touch. Cries, pleas, and whimpers spilled from her lips. 

“I haven’t done anything worth those pretty noises yet.” She guessed he had the cocky ass grin on his face as she was still blindedfolded and couldn’t see anything - which heightened her senses.

She brought her tied wrists around the back of his neck and dropped her head into the crook of it. God he smelt amazing. 

“That’s it my babygirl, relax. Focus on my voice and the way I’m making you feel.” How could she possibly focus on anything but that? Finally, she was about to see her principal naked; a long term fantasy of hers - and everyone in the entire school for that matter.

Never had her body been touched like this before, and even if it had by some other surely she wouldn’t be a whimpering mess like she was now. 

Feather weight touches were roaming up and down her sides, belly, thighs - touching everywhere but that one spot. His open mouth kisses were placed everywhere on her neck and shoulders. The way a mature man fondled her, handled her body made her jump for joy on the inside. 

“Lay down.” It came out more as a growl and the shot straight to her core. When the heck did his voice become so husky? This was new. 

She trembled as she situated herself on the bed; lying on her back, arms above her head. 

She felt him tug her legs apart until she was completely exposed to him. His only contact with her was his hand rubbing one of her ankles - a warning to keep her legs opened and apart for him. 

Self awareness and self consciousness crept up and she slowly started to movement her arms to down to at least cover her breasts. 

“No.”

Oh fuck. The way he said that with the authority in his voice has her dripping wet. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve dreamed of, pictured this in my sleep. Even while in board meetings, parent - teacher conferences, student conferences even when I had to take care of my own desires.” That last part lingered on his tongue until she understood what he had meant. “You’ve been my fantasy since the day we met, it truly pains me I’m not your first.” He gripped her jaw firmly in one of his hands and raked his eyes over her naked form. Yes he had been dreaming of this moment for four long years. 

“Understand this Little Miss -“ his voice caught a dangerously low, firm tone. “I’m going to give you a chance to tell me you don’t want this, you don’t want us.” 

He saw her brows furrow from under his tie he had covered her eyes with. 

He sighed. 

Was he - was he having second thoughts about all of this? Was she too inexperienced for him? 

A panic attack shot through and she started to wiggle under him. 

“Shh.” He calmed her, uncovering her eyes. Her eyes had concern in them, mouth dry she had to lick her lips. A question forming in her facial features. 

“I mean to say, I will give you a chance to tell me to stop. That you don’t want me and I will let you get dressed and we can do whatever you want to do.” His thumb gently circled her cheek. “But if you let me have you - not only will you not regret it, and not only will you be begging for me to fuck you everyday and night - you will belong to me, completely and utterly mine. No one else’s.” 

The choice - option was a thoughtful gesture but truthfully that didn’t seem like such a bad idea. The thought of her begging him to fuck her in his office came to her simply out of no where. So her response was to kiss him; fiercely and passionately. 

She gripped on the back of his head and her fingers dug into his scalp. Loki groaned into her mouth, slipping his tongue in to dance with hers. The taste of liquor was on both of their breaths and small pants were heard throughout the room. 

"So I guess that is a yes?" Loki came up for air, as his Little Miss lay beneath him - chest heaving. 

She nodded eagerly, not even caring how desperate she must've looked in that moment. The ache between her thighs had her full attention and it needed to have his as well. She clenched her legs together, rubbing them for any type of friction - she waited all day for this. 

The shit eating grin on Loki's face reappeared, as he plunged her into total darkness again with the tie. She loved the isolation she felt being blindfolded; it was a way to keep her aware and grounded, to not let her mind wonder too far from the present and into oblivion, to focus on Loki. 

His breath was hot in her ear,

"I'll be back." He kissed the spot beneath her ear and she felt the shift and his weight gone. The silence was killing her and her mind - though she tried hard not to - started to wonder. 

She didn't know where or what he was doing. He could've been taking pictures of her, recording her or.....no no no. She tried, truly she tried not to think of it; but she had learned from Life Education class her school always did that guys would do anything. Now she started to think was he like every other guy; would he bring in friends to have their way with her? Or to watch as he fucked her? 

No. No. No. No. 

He wouldn't do that. He's mature. He's been through a lot. He cares. He even said so, his friends who were basically his family said so. 

He was a gang banger - they don't have feelings - bitches ain't shit to them. They steal, lie, cheat and kill.

He - 

"What's wrong?" It was then she realized that she had been silently sobbing. Blinded as Loki took made quick work of taking the tie off of her, his heart panged at her tear stained face. The redness in them, she hyperventilated; "Hey." He spoke carefully, gently as he lifted her to sit on his lap. Instinctively, she curled into him and quietly sobbed. Loki held on to her tight; a simple gesture to make sure she understood he wasn't going anywhere. He let her cry out the obvious pent up frustration. He stroked her back gently as he hushed her, whispering his loving words to her. 

After a while the weigh lifted and ragged breathing returned to normal. He titled her forward so that she would gently fall into his hands; he cupped the back of her neck with them. 

"What has gotten my babygirl upset?" He frowned gently stroking her cheek again with his thumb. 

Her eyes shifted, debating weather to tell the truth or lie. Of course, he knew what she was contemplating. 

"You know better than to lie to me by now." 

She huffed and rolled her eyes. 

"There she is." Loki was able to smile knowing his feisty one was coming back to him. He hated to see her cry or worry over things that she couldn't control or that he could protect her from. In this instance he had a feeling it was both. 

She shifted so that she was sitting in between his legs still facing him, 

"I - I'm sorry." She was on the verge of tears again and she hated herself. She started hitting her head hard against her palms and Loki snapped. He gripped her wrists stopping them mid attack and flipped their bodies so that he was on top of her. He pinned her wrists above her head, and pinned her body with his chest - his entire weight on her. His eyes told everything; he was pissed - though she never really showed anyone that side of her before. Not that it happened often anyways, only when she felt stupid of guilty. 

"I don't know whats gotten into you -" his clipped tone both scared and aroused her. "But if I ever see you doing that again so help me I will throw you over my thigh and spank the living crap out of you, you won't be able to sit down for a week." 

Oh - yes please. 

"So are you going to tell me what happened from the moment you kissed me like the starved touch woman you have inside you and the moment I came back with the glasses full of ice?" He gestured over to the two champagne glasses filled to the brim with ice. 

She gulped - ok now her circulation was getting cut off a bit - so she shifted to try and get him to understand. Luckily he did and let up on the pressure, his gaze never leaving hers, still searching for an answer. 

"I'm sorry I thought you were like most men." She whispered as she dropped her gaze. He was confused - when did she- 

"I got scared when you left and I was alone on the bed, naked, blindfolded.." She trailed off not sure how else to put that she thought the worse of him. Loki wasn't stupid, and knew what she meant. 

"Little Miss, I could never and would never do that to you. I don't know what else I can do to prove how much I care for you. "

"You don't need to Loki, I know you -"

"But you don't." He sighed and let go of her completely sitting back against the headboard. "You should've told me you were not comfortable with the blindfold if that was the problem." 

"It wasn't until I realized you left - or seemed to have left." 

Loki cocked his head to the side. 

"Babygirl, I left to get some ice - I have planned somethings for you, new sensations I know you've never felt before." 

She blushed deeply at the thought of him running the ice all over her body. 

"Loki, I just - I've never done this before, been with anyone older. Especially not a principal of a school - that happens to be a gang banger." She chuckled and scooted up to cuddle into his side. "I'm sorry Daddy. I always had to take care of myself, I never expected for you to care for me. I never expected anyone to care for me - my parents well I told you they left me alone when I was 11 years old. I went to school one day and came home and they were gone."

Loki clenched - fucking bastards. How could anyone leave such a precious girl to fend for herself before she even hit puberty? How could anyone just up and leave their own child? 

"I could never betray your trust Little Miss - it means too much to me. I will put your mind at ease now - and I don't want to discuss this issue again. I will never let anyone put a finger on you, weather fighting, or sexually. I will never take pictures nor videos of you without your consent - unless.." His smile came back on his face and she smacked him. 

"Maybe another time."

"Mm I will hold you to that promise. I will not leave you and if I ever feel like I do not have any feelings for you anymore - which would never happen - I will let you know. But even then you will still be mine to care for in my eyes."

Her heart melted at his sweet words and understood not just from the words but the way he said he truly meant them. 

"I didn't think you truly cared about me that much, we have nothing in common."

"Well I do care for you, alot. And we do have things in common - this our first of many weekends together, when I take you out on dates we will get to know each other more, you'll see."

"And you being a gang banger?"

"I will tell you more of that as the time comes along - you have my word. I am not a dangerous man babgirl, that is unless you want something dangerous." 

"I want something, somebody - are you that somebody?" 

Loki growled and flipped on top of her again. He pulled her into a bruising kiss as her legs came up to wrap around him. His arms shook as he steadied himself over her - too much clothes. 

"I am - I could be - I will be - if you let me." He whispered smoothly. 

"We still have a lot to talk about Loki, I want to know some things about you -"

"In time, but as for now.."

 


	11. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I pray you all are in good health and are having a wonderful summer! I want to say thank you so much for the love and support you've shown to my stories I am so glad to have found this website!❤️🥰  
> This chapter is truly from my heart and soul I gave every feeling I could to them and I hope y’all enjoy this. I will see you all in the next chapter. 💘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to Ursus_Minor & Gryffindorstark for the kind words on my last chapter. I appreciate you two😘

Cold. So, so cold. But good, oh so good. 

She shivered as Loki taunted her with the ice cube. He had warned her to keep her 'pretty little eyes close' and to 'keep her hands by her sides.' Before she felt the instant coolness of the cube on her lips. He leisurely drew a path from her lips to her jaw and down her neck, proving it to be difficult to keep her hands where he told her to keep them. Almost twice she had disobeyed him and now her knuckles were turning white from gripping the sheets beneath too hard - anchoring her. 

Naked and in his bed; Loki had to enforce that hands by the side rule or else she would feel his tremors. It had been years since he had felt like this, being so into a woman that he trembled at the sight of her, the scent of her, the taste of her. Four long torturous years he had watch this girl saunter the halls without even knowing she'd caught his attention, and for four long years (though prohibited) every time he was with someone else; he would imagine her beneath him, wreathing, convulsing and begging for him to make her feel like a woman. 

Loki listened as her breathing became heavy pants as he engulfed one of her breasts into his mouth with the ice and she let out a soft moan. He rolled his tongue over her nipple and gently scraped his teeth over it.

"Daddy." She breathed out. 

His other hand stroked her sides as he switched to the other breast with his mouth. She was already left breathless and he hadn't even started yet and oh how long she had been dreaming of this. Those days in class her mind always shutting off wishing and dreaming to be in his office doing things that weren't so kosher. The things she felt he could teach her, the hunger and lust a grown man could share with her inexperienced body. 

"Do you trust me Little Miss?" He whispered to her as his tongue glided on each side of her. She giggled as his wet tongue tickled her skin, trying to squirm away from him. "And where do you think you're going hmm?" He caught her body and pinned her down yet again so that she was trapped between the mattress and him. 

"It tickles Loki." 

His name from her lips did things to him, oh he couldn't wait to drive out more it when he would be finally inside of her; giving her a fucking that would make her run back for more, she'd submit to him one way or another. Tonight was going to be perfect for her, he was going to make her lose her mind, make her beg him to stop, and she was going to belong to him. 

"You didn't answer my question, do you trust me?" He stared straight in to her eyes, making her feel like he was searching for her soul. 

"I wouldn't be here with you if I didn’t.” 

“Putting trust in a stranger? I disapprove Little Miss." He chuckled darkly in to her ear before licking the shell if it. 

"You're not a stranger, I've known you for four years." She shot back, if he wanted to get smart she could get smart back. 

"Be this as it may, I've only shown you what I wanted you to see."

"Then why don't you show me what you haven't shown me yet." She arched her body up rolling her hips into his. Loki groaned, burying his head into her neck.

"You naughty little thing. Are you trying to get another punishment?" 

"Maybe. If it brings out the side of you that you've been hiding from me." 

"You have no idea what you're asking Little Miss, I told you I am not a dangerous man. But I could become it if you wish, I can become a beautiful nightmare for you." 

Just the thought of that made her wet instantly,

"Show me. Let me see 'The God of Mischief'. I've already bared witness to 'The Silvertongue."

Loki growled and assaulted her neck,

"Enough. You want that other side of me, I will give it to you. And you my sweet Little Miss will accept me for who I am like the good girl I know you are." 

"Yes, yes. I promise. I will whatever you give me, I will take."

A dangerous deal that shot wave after wave of tension within her core. 

Loki took another piece of ice and plopped it into his mouth, quickly tracing it on her lips. She obliged the silent command and parted her mouth; allowing him entrance . First she felt the cold wetness of the cube and then the warmth of his tongue gliding with hers as the ice melted. She moaned, arching into him and mentally screwing the rule she wrapped her arms around him. 

So many sensations wrapped into one; she was lost completely and utterly his to devour, bend and shape to his will.

Too many clothes were keeping her from feeling his skin and so while still deliriously lost in the kiss, she fumbled for the bottom of his shirt. It was proving to be a bit difficult as it was clingy to his already sweaty body. 

Loki chuckled as he pulled away to stare deeply into her eyes; he pulled his shirt over his head and off tossing it somewhere behind him on the floor. He was beautiful; scars, tattoos and all. Gnawing her lip cross between licking and biting him like a deprived savage or starting off slow. Since when did she turn into such a wanton little thing? She opted for gently bringing her fingers to glide across his arms and he jerked, startling her. 

He growled and grabbed her hips, reversing them so she straddled over top of him. Bracing herself on his chest, she gasped at the sudden flip and felt even more exposed now that she couldn't curl into her self. Loki raked his eyes over her form, her beautifully round breasts slightly moving with each breath she took. His hands were travelling all around her from hips to thighs. No women's body he'd ever seen or touched was like hers; for the age she was - she was a dime. 

“Don’t be scared Little Miss, continue your exploration.”

His black and white markings; covering his other markings intrigued her. She traced each raised abrasion. One tattoo was of the helmet with horns he had shown her and there was a deep cut there.

He swallowed thickly as he felt her study his past. If he wanted to be with her, he knew he slowly needed to open up, be honest with her. But would she accept him for the monster he was? 

His confidence was but a sham - with her he felt below her, self conscious. He still couldn’t believe he had bared his whole body to her - as mutilated as it was. That was one of the main reasoning for as many tattoos as he had; to hide his past, his mistakes. 

She hummed as if approving his form and bent down to lick a specific marking that was meant to be his death sentence. It was placed right over his heart and he hissed as he felt her caress it with her tongue. He gripped her hair a little too tightly, pulling it so she let off of him. She groaned at what sounded as an approval from the sensation. She never really considered herself to be someone who derives from pain and pleasure. 

"Oh, What is this? My Little Miss likes a little pain?" 

She dug her nails into his chest and prayed he wouldn't look down between them; knowing if she moved there would be all the evidence to his question on his pants. 

"No need to answer. I already see it as in the way your body is reacting."

Yet again she found herself underneath him in a flash, he slid down her body and then off the bed. Her heart hammered in her chest; this man was becoming her guilty pleasure, and not just because he had been there for her through out her entire high school years, but now for being her favorite thing to look at and touch. His back muscles rippled with every move as he searched for two ties in his closet. 

Oh he had plans for this small thing in his bed, he smiled at the two ties in his hand and turned back to face her. She was shaking in anticipation as he made his way over back to her, the ties in one hand while the other undid his belt buckle. 

Yes. Please. 

She licked at her lips her eyes slowly growing darker. He undid his zipper but never pulling his pants completely off.

Tease. 

He straddled her legs and traced a line with a finger down the middle of her breast, down her stomach, stopping short of her mound.

"I need you you to tell me that you trust me."

"I trust you Principal Laufey-Odinsinson." 

Her innocence was showing through her words again. He engulfed one breast back into his mouth and suckled it with care, tongue flicking over her nipple. Grabbing one arm and pulling it by her side he studied her face as he tied one end of the tie to her wrist, the other to her ankle, repeating the action to the other side. She tugged on the restraints finding that she could hardly move, the only part of her that was able to function was her legs- they could spread - calculated.

He looked at his masterpiece as he slowly, oh surely on purpose slowly, let his pants fall with his boxers gone as well. There he stood fully erect and powerful and now she completely understood why he always man spread his legs. Her eyes grew wide and she struggled against her restraints.

“Are you scared?” He asked as he kissed up one inner thigh. 

“Yes.” She couldn’t lie, but she wasn’t scared of him or what he was doing per say. 

He raised an eyebrow and bit down on her thigh causing a moan to escape her throat. By the end of tonight her voice was going to gone, and the neighbors will know of her presence in his house. 

“Why?” He switched to the other thigh, his long black hair tickling her skin. He had it so his curls were loosely falling to his shoulders with a bit of product in there - and she loved it. He looked handsome no matter how he did his hair but this way - whenever her hands would be free - she could pull on it as much as she wanted.

”I just - well I’m not - it’s not my - you’re just so -“ 

“Big? So I’ve heard.” He purred as he placed a kiss on her clit. She clamped her legs shut around his legs. 

“Asshole.” 

“Oh. You want me to be an asshole? Just for that -“ he licked a big stripe up her slit and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. “You’re not allowed to cum til I say so, if you do there will be consequences.” He circled his tongue on her clit with one finger dancing around her entrance. 

She pushed down on it, weather that’s what he wanted or not she didn’t know but she needed to feel something inside of her. 

She groaned as he tongue danced on her pearl - was he doing the alphabet? It had only been a day and she had already forgotten the way his mouth felt on her like this. 

“D-Daddy” She stuttered out as he took her higher and higher, now bucking her hips and humping that finger - that now was two. “Please I’m, I’m sorry please let me l- let me come.” 

“I sure hope you’ll be good for me now baby, I want to taste you on my tongue. Cum for me now.” His command was her undoing as he clamped down over her swollen bud, moaning as her juices flowed through to his mouth. His fingers moved faster as some leaked from her beneath them and she swore she saw all white. 

Coming down from the high, her eyes still beautifully glazed, she watched as he shuffled his way up her body. Loki brought her into a fierce kiss and she moaned at the taste of herself. 

“Don’t you want -“ she tried to ask but Loki cut her off by moving his head along her slit. 

“Another time Little Miss. I waited so long to finally be inside of you.” He was out of breath from the teasing and was ready to finally claim her after all these years. “Please tell me you’re on birth control?” 

“Yes - oh my!” He didn’t need any other confirmation as he slowly slipped inside of her tight heat. 

Big, so, so big and yet she was full oh so full. 

It felt like time stood still as he slowly kept pressing into her, until he finally bottomed out. All that was heard was their pants in unison as she clutched at the ties. Being restricted of movements made her more slippery Loki found as he slowly drew back almost completely out then pushing back in. 

“How do you want me Little Miss?” Loki’s voice trembled as he steadied himself on his elbows. 

“Deep and slow. I want to feel everything, I want to feel you when you’re not even in me.” 

“Do you know exactly what you do to me?” He groaned as he gripped her right thigh, pulling out of her and slamming into her with everything he had. The high pitch scream almost was enough to make him come on the spot. 

“I’m starting to realize.” How she was still able to form coherent sentences was beyond her. Again, he pulled out oh so slowly making sure his cock dragged against her spot and slammed back into making sure he not only hit her spot, but the head of him was now in cervix. 

He gave her all of him - holding nothing back as promised. She took every inch of him, her body accommodating  his deep penetration. With every pull and push she found herself slipping away, but trying so hard to remain present. 

“You feel so good, so tight. You were made for me.” Loki pushed a stand of hair out of her face and crashed his lips on hers again. He was addicted - now and forever - she was his. Years after years of being so close yet so far from her was now rewarded. 

“Loki please, deeper.” How deep could be possibly get? 

Never the one to disappoint he grabbed her legs, pushing them up to her chest - oh there was her answer. He was now, no doubt, balls deep within her. His rhythm picking up as one hand snaked between them to draw circles on her clit. 

“Cum for me again Little Miss. I want to feel you cum on my cock.” His dirty words - yet again - were her undoing as she scratched at her ankles and contracted around him. 

“Fuck. Oh fuck.” She screamed to the ceiling and walls knowing they knew their dirty secrets and yet not only did this feel right, she agreed with him - she was made for him. 

As her orgasm shot through her; it was like the last four years flashed before her:

Their first day introducing themselves, him rescuing her from the group of girls, their lunches, their small talks, when she helped him out. But strangely she recalls little glances her way, his eyes sparkling every time she walked into his office, a deep breath being taken every time she sauntered by, the way he would leave a conversation just to have one with her. 

It made sense. It truly did. 

Loki slowly brought her back down from her high as her vision was brought back and she was still aware of his hard member inside of her. He licked his way up her neck, tasting the saltiness from the sweat. 

“You have a stamina of a God.” Was all she could chuckle out as he chuckled into her ear. Oh it was music to her. 

“You have no idea.” He swirled his hips around in a circle and she threw her head back. 

After undoing the ties and rubbing her wrists to make sure the blood flowed through them, he quickly flipped her on her stomach. Instinctively, she wiggled her perfectly round ass searching for his touch. 

His hands went to either side of her, enjoying the way the smooth skin felt beneath his own skin. He bent forward, sucking on her earlobe as he slowly guided himself back to her heat. 

She pressed her chest deep into the mattress so that her ass presented more up, driving him into a new angle. This time it wasn’t slow, but fast and hard as he snapped his hips into her. Not being able to resist the urge; as evidence from earlier he grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her head up. 

She moaned at the feeling, and reveled in the pain that molded to pleasure. 

“Who do you belong to?” He asked not sure why he was going this far with her their first time together. Maybe it was the fact he just needed to here those words escape from her lips. 

“You.” 

“Again.” 

“You.” She said a bit louder. Yes she was his and she was proud to shout it from the graduation stage when the day came. 

“Say my name.” He drove in and out of her at a speed that her breath swinging and ass jiggling. 

“Loki.” 

Not good enough. 

“Say my name!” He snarled as his thrusts  became more brutal, how was she even going to walk tomorrow? 

“Loki!” She screamed as her third orgasm was creeping up on her. “Yes. Oh my gosh yes. Please like that.” She whimpered as he became more urgent. 

“Say. My. Name!” He punctured each word with a thrust that had her cumming around him.

“Lokiii!” This had to be illegal, for a man to have a woman cumming three times in the last 45 mins and he was still going strong. “Daddy, please, cum inside of me I want to feel you, claim all of me.” She pleaded as she hid back down in the pillow, hands grasping the sheets.

His movements faltered at her words. He grabbed her waist and pulled her back onto him in one particularly hard thrust, then all movement stopped as he bent down to whisper, 

“Is this truly what you want Little Miss? To be claimed by me fully?” His thrusts started back up, albeit shallow. “To have me forever inside of you?” He was hardy pulling out just wanted to tease until she told him what he wanted to hear and what she truly desired. “You need to understand what you’re asking of me baby.” He pulled her body straight up, his arm going around her mid section as he thrusted up into her. “Touch yourself.

She immediately went to rubbing her clit as she tried to bite back her orgasm. Her head rested on his shoulder and all she could think of was how wonderful it would feel to have him spill all he had inside of her. He sucked a bruising love mark on her shoulder waiting for his answer. 

“Yes I’m sure. I want to feel you - I want to be yours fully. But I also want you to be mine.” She admitted already about to topple over to the edge. 

Loki urged her back down into the sheets, pressing her legs closely together so that his cock was entrapped in her as he started to know jackhammer into her. 

“Sweet girl, you don’t get it still. I’ve always been yours.” 

And with those words she came for the fourth time as she felt Loki pulse inside of her and warmth flood her entire being on the inside. 

Both of their guards were down, Loki was ready to move forward, ready to see where this could lead to. 

And as for her,

She never wanted to be anyone else’s, never wanted to look at anyone else, never wanted to even think of anyone else. Now that she felt this - him - she wouldn’t trade it for the world. He was her rock, had always been. He was her friend, a shoulder to lean on - her 

Support. 

 


	12. Fall Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! I hope the beginning of this week is treating you all well. I had an amazing overwhelming response to the last chapter I posted! It made me smile that you guys enjoyed the different emotions in it. Who is ready for some plot? Now, I can't keep it cute and sweet all the time the plot is coming from now on - but I will ease into it slowly. Get ready for a roller coaster. Love you babes!

He had fucked her into a coma last night and she was sore in the morning - paying for the pleasure. Never had she experienced such pleasure like that before, one that had her desperate for more, one that her fiening as if she was addicted - which she was. She was out like a light by the time morning came, the only way she even woke up was with his Silvertongue lapping at her.

Now, the warm water felt heavenly on her body easing the sore muscles. However, there was nothing that could stop the ache she was feeling between her legs..nothing except Loki. He had suggested a bath after making her cum on his tongue, and she watched as his back muscles rippled as he walked towards with bathroom. Somewhere between conscious and unconscious she heard the water running and not realizing Loki had already scooped her into his arms.

He looked down on the girl, she was already weak from his advances but if only she knew what exactly he still had in store for her. 

Gently as he could he stepped into the big oval tub with her, putting his back on the tile and her in between his legs. It took a few minutes for her to realize what he did and when she finally came to she coddled him like a kid coddled it’s parent. 

“Such a small thing.” He murmured into her hair as he started washing her body. Gently taking her arm, he kissed each finger and knuckle while his soapy hand kneaded at her breast. 

“Uhhh. Loki.” So delirious to everything around, like the world didn’t even exist, time didn’t even exist. 

He hummed, only focused on the task at hand of getting her washed and refresh - just to make her dirty again. 

“Lean forward for me." He growled and she obeyed instantly. Loki smirked a little smug of himself as she lent forward so her elbows were on her knees. He took his time massaging the knots out of her shoulders. He winced when he heard her whimper when his thumb rolled one of the knots too hard, if only he could take away the pain. Surely what she did for a living was taking a tole on her body; flipping upside down, banging her legs and arms. He had seen so many bruises on her, and yet her beauty shined through all of them.  They both had their lives marked - on different paths- but still marked nonetheless. 

He trailed his hands tenderly on her sides causing her to jump. Her reactions to him was his favorite thing in the world. All the control he felt over her body was exhilarating, and she was near ready to fully submit to him, all that was left? To teach her, show her how to be obedient and he would show her a different world of pain and pleasure she never knew existed.

He gripped her and pushed her up on her feet, she wobbled on her legs, knees feeling they would give away. 

He felt proud yet again of himself - he had ruined, destroyed other men for her. She would be begging him to take her anytime, anywhere. 

Soaping his hands he maneuvered her so her back was to the tile wall, she bit back the moan as her warm wet skin made contact with the cool wall. Her body was hypersensitive - this was hard for Loki to handle. 

Nevertheless, he pushed his desires down and brought her leg up so her foot could rest on the side of the tub. He admired the little moles on her calf, the discoloration from the sun that was weaving between her natural skin color, the way her muscle twitched as he continued washing. He kissed his way up her calf to her thigh, leaving bruises of his own. 

Finally she was able to grip a handful of his thick, black hair balling it up into her hand. 

"Loki." Her head bumped against the wall, as he bit hard at her outer thigh. "Yes. Mark me." She whimpered looking down on him through lusted eyes, licking her lips. His blue eyes shot up at her, and she felt a shock roll through her core, and wave formed in the pit of her belly. Those eyes were locked on her as he sunk his teeth deep into her skin - breaking through it. He licked over the now forming black and blue mark as her grip tightened on his hair. 

Feeling a bit brave she pulled it so that his head cocked back, the noise he made was a mixture of a grunt, moan and whimper. Loki licked at his lips, his heart hammering in his chest - his Little Miss wanted the control sometimes it seemed and he would gladly let her. 

She shifted so that now she was in front of him, water sloshing against her calves. He moved more up so he was straight up still keeping his eyes on her - waiting for a command. 

For a while, all she did was clench and release the pressure on his hair, she loved the feeling of the silkiness of it. He purred and nuzzled her legs like a cat, she was shocked and surprised; not expecting such vulnerability from him. He always was the dominant one even without the sex, at school he would exert on her his protection of her. 

"I want to wash you." She murmured under her timid breath but he heard and leaned back against the tub. His arms stretched across the side and her stomach did somersaults as she raked her eyes over his chest. In a daze like trance she sunk on her knees with the soap rubbing it between her hands. He had taken so much care of her and she felt she hadn't done anything for him. It was funny how his praise made her climb a cloud that reached no end but kept her in a space of pure euphoria. She wondered what would happen if she returned the praise, if he would accept it, if she could make him feel like he made her feel. 

"Poor Principal Laufey-Odinson." She said seemingly to herself, to the air as she focused on his front shoulders. Her delicate little fingers worked the sore muscles on it and Loki just about fell asleep instantly. She started kissing his neck tenderly, licking, and lightly scraping her teeth on it. Loki gasped as she whispered, 

"You are a magnificent sight Loki, just beautifully made." Her hands made their way to the left of his sternum, slowly massaging the tissue there. She stared at the tattoo of his helmet and placed a kissed over it. "Life has not been kind to you...has it?" 

"No." That word alone made her heart break, she could tell how hard his life had been on him. He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and continued to enjoy her advances. No one - except Maria - had made him feel such a way. The women that came into his bed, that rode him, that he rode - those were just the bricks filling the void in his empty heart after Maria past. His Little Miss was slowly breaking down every one of them, slowly cementing the brokenness he felt into a whole piece again. He knew she would be different.

"And this one?" She pointed to the nasty scar over his heart, slowly circling it with her fingertip. That one looked like it had needed surgery, looked so deep it was certainly meant to take his life. 

Loki placed his hand over hers, stilling it. 

"That..was meant to be my death sentence"

"That's why you have the Angel of Death there?" 

"Mmm." He let go of her hand and she continued to spread her hands over his entire chest.

"I love how strong you are -" Still not looking up to meet his eyes, she continued down his torso, "Not just physically, but emotionally -" She pressed a kiss in the middle of his sternum, "Mentally." 

Loki yelped as she bit him hard on his side, and she jumped scared she had hurt him. But the sound he made, oh that beautiful sound awoke an anamalistic tendency in her. The breath was sucked in when she realized she could no longer see the blue in his eyes, they were black and wanting. 

"Can you stand up for me? Please?" 

"Such a beautiful plea coming from beautiful lips."  

Wanting to tease her he slowly lifted himself up and she explored his lean torso, those abs that protruded from seemingly no where. Once he was finally all the way up her gaze dropped to his legs - those runner legs. They were lean, pure muscle that had thickness to them. Travelling her eyesight all the way up to the juncture of his hips, her breath hitched as his member was close to her face - red, and begging for attention. 

But she wouldn't give him that satisfaction just yet. 

His thighs were bigger than her hands - good lord this man had big everything on him. She braced herself, kissing her way up that delicious pale skin. The sounds he was making spurred the moment and she bit down hard on his thigh leaving a mark of hers. She smirked to herself upon looking at her wickedness. 

He was hers alright. 

"Do you like marking your territory?" Loki chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. The vision of her on her knees was enough to make him weak, such a beautiful little thing, so pure and innocent, yet so corrupted by him. 

"Mhmm." She hummed as she marked him again on the other thigh. 

Ok enough was enough her mouth was watering to try and take all of his cock in her mouth. It was thick and juicy enough to make her eager to please him. 

"Take your time Little Miss, don't rush it. I promise I will feel good whatever you do with it." 

She started by kissing under his shaft; short, feather light. He needed to ground himself already as she slowly open her mouth on to his head. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Minx. Vixen. 

She knew what she was doing, she knew how to make him feel like he would explode at any moment. 

"You have a beautiful, big cock Daddy. Is it mine?" She pouted innocently at him, while stroking him. 

Oh Bloody Hell. 

"Yes. Little Miss it's all yours. Claim what you want." It was his turn to now be speechless, his turn to be on the receiving end of the spectrum and she reveled in it. 

She pushed his cock far back down her throat causing her to gag a bit. 

"Oo. Careful there Little Miss. I am burden with this big glorious -"

Enough of the cockiness, she shut him up quickly by pursing her lips tightly together and pumped him with a screwing motion. Both of his hands found a way into her hair and he thrust his hips into her mouth. Two can play the game, she wanted to play with the big boy - she got it.

Loki saw her eyes roll back and her breathing evened out as she found the best way to take all of him to breathe through her nose. She rested her hands on his two beautifully peach shaped butt cheeks. Loki chuckled as he continued to thrust into her mouth, when she moaned around him the vibration shot through him.

"Yes oh shit. I'm about to cum." He warned, oh she was ready for it. She could tell he thought she was going to pull away before but no,

"Cum Loki." Was all she needed to say to have his seed shoot down her throat, swallowing every last drop. He pressed her head so far into his pelvic bone it was a miracle she didn't regurgitate on him.

Little pants was all he could muster up at the moment while petting her. Her head rested on his leg, smiling to herself.

Hers. 

Loki begged he truly did, he was down on his knees holding her body close to him. He didn't want her to go to work; all he wanted was to lay up all night, cuddle, kiss, tease. The thought of other men seeing her pure, unclothed form made his veins hot. 

No. 

After multiple attempts he understood her needs for money despite his defense of being more than capable of providing her of what she needed. 

So he was stuck at home, staring at the ceiling with the scent of her on his bed, and the vision of her in his mind. Finally his life was coming back around and his heart mending together. 

He had warned her to not stay out too late as school was the next day and he wanted to make sure she got plenty of rest.

Almost dozing off into his fantasy of them he heard a knock at the door - that sounded urgent. He grabbed his knife from the nightstand prepared for whatever when he heard, 

“Loki, you need to open up now it’s urgent.” It was Steve and by that tone in his voice Loki had a gut feeling this was going to be bad. 

As soon as he open the door Steve barged through it, chest heaving like he ran and Tony right behind his heels. 

"What is going on?" Loki was looking between them confused. 

"The couple you killed as your gang initiation.." Steve stuttered out, waving a piece of paper. Loki's blood ran cold - no - not his past - no. 

"What about them?" He couldn't believe this, not now, not when his life was getting back on track.

"They found out their identity. I needed to tell you because they found out they have a daughter somewhere around the area."

Tony shook his head, face hiding in his hand. He felt for the kid right now, he worked his ass off to get where he was, he had a new romance in his life, he loved his job. His past shouldn't be back in his life - he didn't deserve it. 

"So, what does this mean?" 

"You might have to go on and confront the girl, and go on trial if she feels she wants to press charges."

"Fuck!" He sat on his couch, head in his hands. This couldn't be happening, not now. His life flashed before his eyes as he quickly recalled that night, his eyes pricking into tears. He regret that night so much, he wanted to prove to be one of them, he wanted to show how heartless, soulless he was. 

The bodies had been rotten by the time they found them, he was certain there was no way they would've been identify, now there was a chance he would have to come face to face with his victim’s daughter. 

"Do they know who the girl is?" 

"Yes." Steve handed the piece of paper to him and when he read the name his blood turned cold, his heart that was slowly mending was shattered into a million pieces. 

"No." Loki shook his head in disbelief, "No." 

"What is it Loki?" Tony looked at Steve who looked back equally confused. 

Loki ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it at the root,

"No!" He cried out, now in full water falling tears. He stood and started banging his head against the wall. 

"Woah, dude chill. What the hell is going on?" Tony and Steve asked in unison pulling him from the wall to the couch. 

"It's her." He whispered. 

"It's who?" 

Loki looked between his two friends, his eyes red and dead inside. 

Her.

 


	13. Past Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves! I hope you all are enjoying your week. Here is an update for you: This chapter revolves around trying to find resolutions to the problem at hand, Tara comes back for little and someone requests a dance =X  
> Also, I have a NEW story coming out tonight:) So stay tuned for that. 
> 
> Xoxo Shortybaby

“Loki.” Tony was quiet and stern with it. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head when Loki had said it was her parents. 

Loki sighed still shaking his head in disbelief. 

“She - hmmm. She always told me that her parents abandoned her when she was younger, they left her. She went to school one day and when she came home they weren’t there.” 

“You did this - this - crime in daylight?” 

“I had no choice. After I got jumped in they told me the leaders would give me a target and no matter what, when they gave the signal I had to do it.” 

“Was there a reason why it was her parents?”  Steve chimed into the conversation.

He shook his head,

”I don’t think so, they wouldn’t have given me that much responsibility being new.” 

“Then why?” It was turning into a tennis game of questions, first Tony, then Steve, then back to Tony.

“It’s random they just give you a victim and you do it no questions asked or else.” 

Loki was becoming frustrated with all these questions. He understood is friends wanted to help but right now his only focus was on not throwing up all over the floor. His heart was beating into his chest it was like an oncoming heart attack and sweat was starting to pour out of him. 

She was going to crucify him - hate him. Just as he thought he won his prize it was about to be taken away from him. The years spent gaining her trust was wasted.

He started to shake uncontrollably now his vision starting to blur as his mind raced with so many different thoughts. And suddenly he was back to that day, he was in the car with one of his new brothers when they saw a couple on the side of the road with car trouble. The brother had shot Loki the look, knowing that his victims were now chosen. 

"Loki." Steve voice called out to him. 

“I can’t - I can’t lose her.” Loki finally admitted whipped out from all the emotional stress. 

“Hey man, you’re not going to lose her. It’s going to be ok.” Steve patted his shoulders in a gesture of reassurance. Although, deep down, Steve didn't truly know if everything was going to be ok. 

If tried and sentenced he could always revoke it with probation, or get him on community service. However, with her, Steve couldn't do anything about her emotions nor her reaction. 

One thing they all knew - if Loki would lose another love of his life, then he would surely take his life. 

Loki rolled his head to Steve, who had to look away. The little brother, the one who was so positive, confident was slowly dying on the inside right now. 

“I don’t know how Loki but it will be.” 

“When are they going to inform her.”

”Steve can’t you just buy time? I think it would be better to have Loki tell her than someone else.” Tony tried to come up with some sort of solution. 

“I ... What?!” 

“Loki don’t you think it would ease her nerves a little?”

”Yes you’re right Stark tell my world, my girlfriend, the woman who I honestly want to marry that ‘Hey so uhm Little Miss you know how you told me your parents had abandoned you? Well guess what turns out I killed them as a part of a gang initiation.”

"She deserves to know the truth."

"She will hate me I can't risk that."

"So you would rather risk her finding out another way? You're being a selfish douche right now man." 

Ouch.

Tony didn't mean to sound so hard but while Steve was spoon feeding him the truth little by little, he needed to shove it into his mouth. These were his actions that are now back weather he was prepared for it or not. Unfortunately, Loki didn't realize this wasn't just about him. 

This was about her. What right did Loki honestly have to keep this away from her? It was her parents! 

Again Loki was growing sick and frustrated with himself, his friends and the situation. 

Of course this would come back to haunt him. But what’s more is that he was about to lose his world, his everything. And it was because of that one fatal night he wanted to be apart of the big boys - that his victims were her parents. 

Steve stepped aside to ask what he could do. His little brother needed him -she needed him. It was obvious from the day she had walked in the office on his birthday they needed each other. No normal beings connected the way they do. 

He couldn’t bare the thought of Loki having another heart break, and fear arose as he would go back to the person he once was. 

"OK good news. I bought you sometime to tell her, informing them I knew the girl personally and I want to wait for the right moment to tell her. You have 2 weeks Loki."

"Thank you Steve. I just - I don't know how-"

"It's alright. At least you have a little time to process everything beforehand. But I can't protect you Loki if others get to her first."

"You mean - my enemies right?"

Steve nodded his head silently. 

Loki's life was back in danger after years of it being safe. 

******

Sakaar was slow, only making $150 or so. The music was hardly getting through to her though as she sat on stage, swinging her legs slowly. She had tried to text Loki but it had been about 2 hours now and still no answer from him. 

This was the first time in 3 days she had not been by his side, and the loneliness she felt killed her. In truth, she was terrified of her growing feelings for Loki. It made butterflies flutter in her stomach just thinking how someone swooped in to her life. He made her feel alive again, gave her life back, made her feel safe and guarded. 

But with those feelings came the polar opposite; the heartbreak, cheating, lying, abuse. 

Could she honestly tell herself she was falling in love with him. 

She knew him and yet she didn't.

What past did he want to tell her about? He promised they would get to know each other more, and yet she still didn't have any answers. What happened to Maria that caused him to turn to so cold? How was his life in his gang? What exactly did he partake in?

"Hey girl." Tara snuck up behind her. 

"Hey." She gave her friend a half smile.

She wasn't in the mood to work anymore, she felt a dark cloud hovering and it didn't settle. 

"What's wrong? How was your night with your hot principal?" 

Right. She didn't have a chance to tell her how the weekend went.

"It was actually pretty good. Uhm we got to know each other more-" she bit her lip at her friend and gave the slyest of smiles.

"Ah so when you say get to know each other you mean to say get to know each other's sensitive spots huh?"

"Not just that Tara but he really is as sweet as he is when we are at school, he kind of turns into a uhm freak. He...well he likes to make sure I get my pleasure first I find."

"Well that's good. Like brother like brother huh?" 

"Wait you and Thor?"

"Uh huh."

Well she didn't see that one coming, but Tara did look pretty cute with Thor. The contrast of Thor's pasty skin, blonde hair against Tara's caramel colored skin and dark hair was beautiful. She couldn't help but wonder now how her and Loki looked to others. 

Or rather yet; how her and Loki looked while their bodies meshed into one. How she looked wreathing underneath him - if only she had mirror on the ceiling. Oh Loki had brought something out of her, something so carnal. 

"Uhm does - does Thor like it when you call him Daddy?" It slipped out of her mouth before her brain could process it. 

Tara raised an eyebrow and suddenly she wished the stage would swallow her right now. But Tara ended up smiling slightly, shaking her head.

"No. He doesn't. But babygirl, what else does or he did to you?"

OK no. She was so not going to answer that, it was already embarrassing to let slip he had asked her to call him Daddy. And what's worse; now she had to beg Tara not to tell Thor of it, because the last thing she needed was for it to get back to Loki. 

"Come on you can tell me."

"Promise you won't tell Thor?"

"Cross my heart." Tara drew a cross over hers, causing her to laugh a little.

"Well he uhm, he tied my wrists to my ankles so I had little to no movement. Only thing really was I could spread my legs if needed. He wouldn't let me...ah well he wouldn't give me release unless he said so." OK she was blushing now.

"Oh he likes to dominate huh?"

"Well, no not necessarily he doesn't hit me or anything like that."

"That's not a Dom babygirl, well it depends if you like that."

"OK Tara what are you talking about?" 

"He likes to be in control. Some men like that it gives them a sense of purpose. He even likes it when you call him Daddy?"

"I guess it makes sense, I mean he always did it in school. Would make me eat when I wasn't hungry, made sure I would be in class, did my homework. And he did spank me-"

"Babygirl you got someone who wants a dance from you." Tito pointed to one of the tables on the opposite side of the stage.

"Thanks Tito. We'll talk about this later T." 

Anytime someone requested her it was a previous person she gave a dance to, however she didn't recognize this one. He was tall from what she could tell even as he sat, he had muscles all around. Broad shoulders, big biceps and triceps. He was kind of scary looking if she were to be honest. His face was long, and had a beard. As she looked down she noticed a purple and white bandanna hanging out of his pocket. 

Her heart was in her throat as she approached him. 

"I heard you wanted a dance?"

The handsome stranger looked up at her, his brown eyes saying hello. 

"I did. I hear you're worth the money." 

She plopped down in to his lap straddling him. It was custom of course so that everyone got their moneys worth to wait until the current song finished so they had a full song dance. 

"So whats your name?" asked gently pressing into him slightly. 

"Is that something that is important?" 

"Fair enough. But you requested me and I don't think I ever danced for you before it's only right." 

She was good at flirting - well at work anyways. However with Loki she was incapable to speak around him. 

"I believe you know my acquaintance. The God of Mischief?"

Her world stopped as his grip tightened a little around her waist. Her eyes dared not to return to his for he would see the fear in them. 

How did - no Loki never - 

"You can call me Thanos baby."

 


	14. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling about the plot so far guys? Leave some feedback =] as always I love you guys so much, Thank you for your kind of words<3.

_Thanos. God of Mischief. The weirdest nicknames she had ever heard, whats more they sounded more like they belonged in comics or mythology._

"I believe this is where we start the dance baby." 

She had been thinking hard she hadn't realized the new song had started playing. 

_"I left my girl back home, I don't love her no more. And she'll never fucking know that. These fucking eyes that I'm staring at."_

"Oh. I'm sorry I-"

Thanos laughed,

"No need to apologize but I don't want this $20 to go to waste." He still held the bill between his fingers, waving it around like a piece of meat. She loathed when people did that as if she were a trained dancing monkey. It rubbed her the wrong way, she already made enough that if she wanted to she could go back to Loki for tonight. 

Still facing the front of him, she started grinding little circles into his pelvis her hands clasped behind his head. 

"I didn't see you when he was here this past weekend for his birthday." Trying to test to see if she could lure him into telling more. Loki had never mentioned anyone by that name and from what she saw this past weekend, the people she met were the only ones he seemed to care about. She was sure in her heart he would have mentioned this person to her if he was a friend or an acquaintance. At the same time she tried to keep it neutral not wanting to let on her and Loki were closer than they appeared.

_"Let me see that ass. Look at all this cash. And I emptied out my cards too. Now I'm fucking leaning on that."_

How had this dude known of her name? She had certainly never seen him at Sakaar before, she was good with recognizing faces. It was how she made as much as she did - people loved it when the dancers would remember them and greet them as if they were their favorite people in the world.

Thanos wrapped his arms around her whole waist, holding her close to him now. She could feel his hard on underneath which was normal for her to feel with most customers. But for whatever odd reason, it didn't sit right with her now.

_"Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame. Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain. I got my heart right here. I got my scars right here."_

"I unfortunately couldn't make it, other plans." He grabbed the back of her neck and her heart leaped into her throat out of pure fear, he would and could harm her if he wanted to. "What a pity that is, I could have gotten to you sooner." 

Gang members were unreadable and unpredictable. 

_"Bring the cups, baby, I could bring the drank. Bring your body, baby, I could bring you fame. And that's my motherfucking words too. Just let me motherfucking love you."_

She pulled his hands from around her, quickly swung one leg over so now her back was to his chest, and arched her back. She was trying desperately not to make it look like how she felt; unconformable and afraid. It was only before Friday night her life was normal it seemed; she went to school, work though not typical, had a crush on her hot principal, got in trouble and repeated everything. Now dangerous people were involved and she didn't understand why or how. 

_"Listen, ma, I'll give you all I got. Get me off of this, I need confidence in myself."_

As graceful as she could she slid down from his lap on the floor landing into a split. She was grateful for the moment she had away from his face. It was unnerving how he said so little and yet told so much. The bad feeling in her gut didn't let up not even as she started to muster up enough courage to do her job and twerk her ass for him. She shuttered at the feeling of his beady eyes on her, and she came to the conclusion that it was only Loki she'd ever want to do this for.

Thanos licked his lips at the little dancer. Loki was predictable, certainly no trickster to him - she was his type in every way. She even reminded him of someone else in Loki's past. 

_"Listen, ma, I'll give you all of me. Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself."_

Being Loki's girl meant something to her being completely his. It set a pride inside of her one she hadn't felt before, he did things, made her feel things she never felt before. Loki was a confident man but even more he was her support system. Thinking about all her days in the same building for 8 hours a day with the man that was now hers - it was crazy how time and life worked. He was her best friend as weird as that sounded, her strength.

So, trying to play up his confidence she turned around again to stare the chilling soul in the face. 

_"So tell me you love me. Only for tonight, only for the night. Even though you don't love me"_

Thanos had now reclined back in the chair, one arm resting on table the other on the rest. He looked down on her in between his legs, her hands rest on his knees as she peered up at him through her lashes. He slowly brought his hand to her cheek caressing it slightly and from her peripheral she saw Tito jerk. 

Clients normally weren't suppose to touch too much during dances, but to keep this man happy she held up her hand at Tito to signify it was ok. 

_"Just tell me you love me. I'll give you what I need, I'll give you all of me. Even though you don't love me"_

He jerked her by the arm so she was back straddling him and leaned into whisper into her ear, 

"What do you see him? If only you knew who he is, what he is, you wouldn't be so quick to let down your guard down."

She struggled to push him away, shoving her hand against his shoulders but it was no use. 

"You see this is typical for him. Always picking the prettiest, smartest - self conscience girl."

"I am not self conscience." 

_"Let me see you dance. I love to watch you dance."_

"Oh but you are it's written all over your face, your body I mean you wouldn't be in this place if you weren't." He gripped her jaw so tightly she felt it crush he bones slightly. She winced at the contact trying to back out of his grasp. 

Fire burned in her soul; sure, what she did wasn't the ethical route but she damn sure wasn't going to take any bullshit coming from a stranger. 

"It's none of your concern why I do what I do." 

"Indeed not."

"I don't even know him."

Thanos rumbled into a fit of laughter as if what she said had amused him - it did. How such a small thing could lie, and know whom she was lying to, no wonder Loki picked her. 

_"Take you down another level. Get you dancing with the devil."_

Two men had come in sitting on either side of the table watching her dancing on Thanos. Oh how she wished Loki would come in and take her home, or one of his friends would come in. 

"What's so funny man?" One of the men had asked as the waitress came over handing him a beer. 

_"Take a shot of this. But I'm warning you."_

"This girl is funny. Says she doesn't know Loki."

The men laughed in unison at her making her feel small and helpless. She was being made fun of, laughed and for what reason was because she claimed she didn't know Loki. It seemed what she wanted turned into something she regretted. This was becoming too much for her own good, for her physical and mental health and now she was scared her life would be in danger from her connection with him. 

"That's funny how you don't know you're own principal." The one with a snake tattoo on his head - that reminded her of a cue ball - said.

"Who are you to him again?" She turned her attention, ignoring the bozos who walked in. 

"Oh she's funny and a feisty thing."

"Let's just say he owes me a debt and owes you an explanation." Thanos shrugged nonchalantly as he bounced her up and down on him.

"For what?" She glared at him. 

"Why don't you ask him about his initiation night into his gang."

"You're a rival?"

"Not really. We have an alliance but how could he, I mean if he loves you so much not tell you about that night?"

Loki loved her? He never said he did only that he wanted to care for her but never mentioned that word to her. Could it be possible he loved her already? Did she - did she love him? How did this fool even know Loki loved her, no, this was a mind game - one she refused to lose.

_"I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby. So put down your perfume."_

"What - What does he owe you?" She ignored the love part not wanting to know for sure if he spoke the truth or not. 

"He owes me -" He stopped her dancing, yet again gripping her tightly. His breath reeked of alochol by this point as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Tears started rolling down her cheek now as she started yelling at him to release her. She didn't even want him to finish that sentence. 

This was becoming to much and she looked at Tito to come and get her. Tito was always there to come to her rescue and he didn't fail her once as he came over gripping Thanos's shoulder.

"I think your dance is over" He sternly said as he lowered his sunglasses to look him into the eyes. He saw the fear in her eyes and the streams that formed in them as she scurried back to the stage. 

"Gentleman, do we have a problem here? Grandmaster had witness most of everything from the Dj booth, he didn't run a brothel for one, and for two; when it came to her he would gladly have Tito rough up some bodies in the alleyway. Not only was she his prize, as everyone wanted to see her, making him more richer, but she was of course a sweet girl with dreams. She wouldn't be here forever and he would not allow it 

"I only got about $10 worth of it." Thanos had begun to complain but Grandmaster just waved his hands in dismal over the situation already.

"Then I will send you another one to finish it." He grumbled "Though I would have you suffer a flow painful death if I could.” He muttered under his breath.

Strip clubs turned men into the biggest bitches.

She had begun to hyperventilate behind the curtain of the stage. Her eyes were blurred as she struggled to even get a breath out, her world felt like it was collapsing. The man whom she trusted, was now turning into a threat and it was hard to come to terms with the fact the she indeed was falling in love with him. But how could she go home to him, in tears, on the verge of a panic attack.

But more importantly, how could she not go home to him? 

Home. 

She hugged herself and rocked back and forth on the ground. He was her home, her only home. Loki was the only one she had now him and his friends. She finally had her family she wanted. 

"Girl whats wrong." Tara had ran back following her worried for her friend. "I saw you dancing with the dude and the way he grabbed at you - Oh!” Her heart sunk as she saw her friend in a ball on the floor. Tara rushed by her side cradling her while softly stroking her hair. 

Her friend; the one with so much heart and soul that was smiley and full of pure joy was broken down tonight. 

"Do you want me to call Loki?" 

She shook her head - she couldn't face him, couldn't even stand to even be touched by him tonight.

"Can I stay with you tonight..please?" She asked through broken sobs.

"Of course you can." Tara helped her friend up as they walked to change back into their normal clothes. 

Just as they were about to exist a fear crept into her mind -

"No, no. I don't - please don't make me go out there."

"What is it babe?"

She stopped in her tracks shaking her head violently.

"Wait, do you think they would be?"

"I don't know but I just - please." She began to sob hysterically again. 

Tito went out there just to make sure they were gone, lucky enough for her they were. She ran to Tara's car locking it almost instantly.

"One more thing babe. Thor's out my house." Tara smiled weakly at her friend. 

She groaned and threw her head back against the seat. Great. So much for keeping it a secret. and away from Loki. She was sure between her not coming home, and his brother being there; tomorrow at school was going to be - the first one she had in a long time - be a torturous long day.


	15. Decisions & Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little warning: This chapter is very MILDLY Dub-Con. I have always wanted to try and write somewhat Dub-Con so yeah:) Please let me know what you think?  
> Also this is a chapter that is a little bit longer than normal.

"I can't do this Tara." She tried with all her might to talk her friend into not letting her go to school. Even went so far as to make herself throw up, but she just couldn't face Loki not after last night. It wasn't just the fact of the creeper who came to visit her, but of the guilt she held for not going home to him. It hurt to spend the night away from him, so much. 

“You have to. You need your education but most of all you need to face him, talk to him. He needs to at least know you’re ok.”

”Thor did that for him last night.”

”And from what I've been told he still couldn’t sleep.” 

Oh. 

Now her guilt rose and she felt her heart break for the hundredth time in the past 12 hours. She had spent all night huddled up in a ball, on the floor rocking back and fourth. Her head started to pound from the force of her cries. She had locked the door so neither Tara nor Thor could get in, but it was inevitable because much to Tara's dismay Thor had knocked the door down. 

As she walked in to school she still heard the conversation with Thanos, 

_“He owes me a debt and owes you an explanation.”_

What explanation did Loki owe her? How did he know? How did he even know where she worked and how she’d known Loki? 

_“Ask him about his initiation.”_

Was he talking about his gang imitation? What did that have to do with her? She’d only met Loki four years ago.

She heard her name being called in a familiar voice and when she turned, she exploded in tears with emotions.

"Sonya!! You're back!" The two girls embraced near her locker as she buried her head into her friend's neck. Now she could go back home and stay away from Loki for a while. 

"How are you mama? What have I missed?" 

"A lot." She sighed as she backed up against the locker. The bell had rung signalling the start of first period and students hurried to get to their destinations. She was in no rush, she probably would skip the first two classes just to catch up on some sleep.

"Ok so catch me up. How was your birthday?" 

"It was...wonderful." She had to admit to herself - though the last day or so was a mess everything else was so much more she could ask for. 

"What did you do?"

"Ladies!." A man's voice growled before she could answer, and her eyes shot up with fear. 

Oh no. 

Loki came strutting down yet again as if he was modeling the suit he was wearing. All black, his long hair was now dangling to shoulders, his waves loosely free forming his beautiful face. 

"Why aren't you in class?" He was looking at Sonya but she had a feeling he was talking more so towards her.

"We're sorry, I just came back home and I haven't seen her in a while." Sonya excused but Loki just shook his head.

"Well get to class before I give you both detention." 

"Principal Laufey -" 

"Go to class." He turned his back on her and the feeling of despair hit as he didn't call her 'Little Miss', instead he used her name. She watched as he disappeared beyond the corner and her bottom lip quivered with tears threatening her eyes.

All through out class she chewed at her fingers.

"Ayee." Sonya whispered to her from across the room gesturing for a smoke. 

She shouldn't, she knew it was a bad idea but temptation was lingering and she needed a reliever from the way Loki was treating her, not that she could honestly blame him.

After class, walking into the bathroom the sweet smell of Mary Jane hit her nose, it had been far too long since she had a blunt. 

The first hit to her lips had her moan of the warmth that spread into her mouth as she inhaled and exhaled completely lost in the haze. 

"Girl you look like you needed this." Sonya laughed as she passed the blunt. 

"Yeah well I need it. It's been far too long."

"Girl, tell me whats been going on?" 

She nibbled on her lips debating weather or not she could trust Sonya with this, should she vent what was on her mind and her broken heart? Just as she was about to make her decision the door swung open as Ms Boyd eyes went wide at the blunt being passed. 

Fuck oh fuck. 

Ms Boyd made a come hither motion and she hung her head down knowing it was a trip to his office. 

"Sit." was all she heard as she knocked on Princiapl Laufey-Odinson's door. 

"Look who's here to see you Principal, caught her smoking in the bathroom with Ms Martinez." 

His beautiful lean figure was now in the door way with his head cocked, his face had the expression of 'really' and 'shock'. He breathed in heavily through his nose and folded his arms across his chest.

She smiled a little and waved and he rolled his eyes,

"Ms Martinez you can go back to class."

Her mouth hung open. Wait that was so not fair why was Sonya off the hook?

"Oh Princi-"

He held his hand up without wanting to hear an explanation. 

"Go. Now." His voice stern and a warning. 

"You, come." 

She swallowed hard at his tone. 

Fuck.

She got up and followed him closing the door.

All she could do was stand there as the pair of piercing blue eyes bore into her soul; making her equal parts of afraid and somehow aroused. Loki sat back in his chair, one arm resting in his lap, the other resting on his arm rest his finger stroking his cupids bow. The silence was irritating her as she listened to the ticks of clock; minutes passing. 

"Come here." He finally broke his voice authoritative. 

She took a deep breath and sauntered over watching how his eyes raked over her like he did when she was naked.

Everything was about choices and decisions; she had the choice to go home to him after work, but made the decision to go with Tara. She had the choice to at least call him to let him know where she was and that she was safe, but made the decision not to. She had the choice to tell Sonya no regarding the smoke session, but made the decision to do so.

Yes, in life everything has a consequence for the good or bad. 

Loki cocked his head at her when she was almost, just barley - between his legs. His eyes had a dangerous warning to them, his face stone cold serious. He was indeed unreadable right now which made her all the more nervous. 

"Turn around." 

As slowly as she could she did what she was told, teasing him a bit. She turned around slow her hands grazing over his thigh. Her ears perked up when she heard a slight; ever so slight, moan escape his throat. She smiled to herself at the little victory. 

Her - 1 ; Loki - 0

However, it was short lived as in a blink of an eye and before she could even process it; she heard his chair being pushed away slamming into the wall and one side of her face slamming into his wooden desk. She whimpered at the sting her right cheek felt, and was forcefully pinned to the surface by Loki's hand pressing down - hard - on the other side of her cheek, his ever so present erection poking its way on her butt. She couldn't move and was bent over totally to his every whim. The strength of this man had her rightfully fearful and yet confusingly wet. She could do nothing but wait and see what his next move would be. Yet when she heard the clinging of his belt being undone she had strength in her to try and escape his grasp. 

"Loki! No." She gasped. 

"Stop. Moving. You have no say." He growled in her ear as he bit down rather hard on the top of her ear lobe. She would've screamed loud enough that Ms Boyd could've heard but luckily the Loki she knew had some type of compassion and covered her mouth. "You want Ms Boyd to come in here? You want her to see our little secret?" 

She shook her head frantically. Heavens never that. 

"Good. Then I would suggest you keep it on mute." 

Was this suppose to be punishment? For everything? 

His fingers had already begun working at her jeans as she tried to close her legs together to prevent him from taking them off. He huffed in frustration overly annoyed at the girl trying to scramble away. She felt her scalp burning as his nails dug into it gripping her locks in his hands, twisting it around his fist. As forceful, but still gentle not to completely scare nor scar her, he pulled till her head was up and slammed it down on the desk again.

Why, oh why did she felt herself becoming wetter with each dominating gesture? Surely this was not normal but oh she could careless. Her eyes searched frantically around the room to try and keep herself together. The white tile walls were plastered with his awards and degrees. She smiled slightly to herself because no matter how hard he acted and try to be, he had the nerd side to him the one that drove her crazy. It was hot knowing about a street man who also had a brain. 

Her pants were now around her ankles as he trailed those skilled fingers up her thighs until they found their destination. He cupped her ever so slightly smirking to himself as he felt the heat radiating off of her. She wanted him, needed him and Loki being Loki knew that. She was an open book to him and he read and memorized every chapter of her beauty. 

She rolled her head slightly trying to tilt her eyes towards the door,

"It's not locked." He knew.

Fuck him. He knew exactly what she was thinking and now his other hand was rubbing her ass cheeks while the one cupping her started sliding a finger across her slick folds. She was indeed wet, the wettest he had felt so far. 

A loud crack was heard as his hand slapped her ass and she yelped before ultimately biting down hard on her bottom lip. If she could, she would turn her head and glance at him but it was no option right now as he was still pushing her head down on the desk. Which was now becoming a bit uncomfortable as the hard wooden table started irritating her jaw. But somehow she knew Loki was in his mood and would not let up. He had every right to be, she hadn't come home to him, nor phones him. She sighed in defeat, spreading her legs slightly to accept the slow torturous punishment she was sure to receive. 

Loki smiled to himself; so happy she started to be compliant and it did not go unnoticed by him of her arousal practically dripping off of his fingers as he slowly sank two inside of her. 

"You see? Everything is better and easier when you submit to me." He whispered as he placed a quick kiss on top of her head. 

She rolled her eyes,

"Yes Daddy." She whispered back. 

Oh and if Loki was only smirking before he was full on grinning now. How he missed hearing her.

"There she is, my beautiful Little Miss." He inhaled her intoxicating scent that sent his senses on a high. "You're going to be good for me and take your first punishment with no fight right?" 

"First punishment?"

"Yes. One for not coming home and another one for getting caught smoking. Should've been smart about, go to your car or behind the fence outside the football field. A rookie mistake that's why you have me."

Oh. Of course.

She nodded giving in ready for whatever he was going to do. 

"Now I am going to give you one punishment here and the other at home. I can't really give you the proper spanking here but just know it won't be with my hands." Oh the tremor he felt had him laughing so deliciously evil. "I know you can't wait and I promise you're going to want to be bad more so I can give it to you - you're going to love it." 

Oh his beautifully sinful words were like chocolate to her so velvety soft and sweet with a bit of a hidden bite to it. 

"You want your punishment Little Miss?" His fingers were moving in and out of her soaking wet cunt making sure to drag along that spot. 

"Yes." She squeaked trying to keep her voice to a minimum. 

That was all Loki needed as he unzipped his pants in a hurry and finally for the second time he buried himself inside of his Little Miss. They both moaned at the sweet sensation; her of being completely stuffed again and Loki at the heat that trapped him so warm and snug. Loki groaned as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. 

"I'm sorry Little Miss I want to make it last but you have another two classes and I have a meeting."

"Please Loki faster, fuck me." 

Her wish was granted as Loki grabbed her hair and rutted her against the wood. He slapped her ass hard and a yelp escaped - too late for her to hold in. Oh yes he was hitting her in just the right places at just the right speed.

Her hands gripped at the end of the desk, fingers leaving her mark on it. As her body would ripple with his, both of his hands on her waist pulling her back against his harden member. 

She was right at the edge as warmth started to spread on to her and Loki was now swirling two fingers on her sensitive clit. The slaps were filling the room and her breathing was becoming ragged. Oh such sweet sounds that escaped her lips, Loki knew though as much as he wished he could, that she couldn't be too loud and they couldn't keep this up for long.

"Ah, Loki, Loki. Mmm I -" Her words were not coming out, and why would they? He was giving her a good fucking in his office, oh the fantasies she had about this. His grunt into her ear almost sent her right over, he sounded so sexy. She started contracting around his cock bringing Loki back to the reality of this being a punishment. He had been so lost in the feeling of her warmth it had been forever since he felt like this.

"You remember this is a punishment right?" 

Oh no. Anything but that.

"No Daddy please, please." She begged, pleaded. "I'll do anything. Please let me cum." She whined as she started to shake knowing her undoing was near. But before she could she felt Loki's seed spill into her filling her with everything he had. 

"I'm sorry but you need to learn your lesson and I know you will do anything. Let this be a lesson for you." She whined as he pulled out of her, leaving her feeling empty. 

She collapsed on the desk exhausted and wondering how she could convince him to let her sleep in the office. 

"Mmm." She moaned as she saw his thick, white seed slowly trickling down her inner thigh, goosebumps forming. It was so erotic, so wrong, so hot. 

Loki chuckled as she saw his legs come back in her view, a white cloth cleaning her up. She had to admit how much of a gentleman he was. 

"What was that? That little moan?" He questioned.

"Nothing I just - seeing you claim in that way, seeing evidence of it it's just -"

"Intimate?" Loki smiled knowingly as he wiped the cloth against her skin, causing her to jump at the coolness of water and harshness of the fabric.

"Yeah. Intimate." She smiled as he pulled her pants back up, and cradled her in his lap as he sat back down on his chair. She nudged into his neck, her breath hitting his skin as he calmed her down while soothingly tracing her back. He never intended to be rough with her, but the way she reacted he would have to play up more of that. 

"You know Little Miss, I didn't intend on being so dominate right here in my office, I wanted you to get use to it at home where you are more comfortable. You can skip lunch and 30 minutes of your next class. Seems I took the energy out of you." He tooted his horn proud of the mess he reduced her mind to. If only she knew what exactly he had in store for her. What pleasures he could give her and what her body could handle.

"Ok Daddy. Thank You." She hardly managed to get out before she knocked out on his lap. 

 


	16. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loves! Thank you so much got the wonderful comments that were left due to my absence, I decided to just surprise you guys with a new chapter - but your love has not gone unnoticed. I've missed you all so freaking much! As my mental health is slowly but surely getting better I had to just find a way to let a positive outlet take me away from my depression it is not there yet but everyday is another chance to try and strengthen it and do the best you can. & I am proud of myself to even be positive for an hour but the fact I've done it for two weeks straight so far I just - wow! I can't wait to see more changes.  
> Also I've written chapters to ALL OF MY STORIES!!  
> Support, Babygirl, Vulnerable, Lost In London, & Getting Help.  
> Mental health is a very serious issue and I do no wish it upon anyone so if you guys do and feel like you need someone to talk to PLEASE FEEL FREE TO EMAIL ME: ShortyBaby2008@gmail.com even if you're not sad but want to talk about something positive and all Please message me<33333.

It only took one look at the sleeping girl curled up in his lap, to realize the weekend that had past with her had brought out feelings in him. It took merely just one glance at her in general to fathom the fact that he, maybe had a feeling of love towards her. But he couldn't deny that it was the acceptance of his brutality, his animalistic instinct, she had that made him realize he was INDEED falling in love with her. 

Every so often he would feel her grip around his neck tightened as if she was claiming him in her own right. To which, Loki had no objection he was hers weather she realized it or not. She had a power over him one that scared and yet enticed him.  

It was inevitable though that he had to come clean about her parents. The more he thought about it, the more the walls began to close in on him and he felt everything go hazy.

"Loki." Her sleepy voice whispered as her head nudged into his neck. He looked down only to see a shade of red on her cheek, she was adorable. He kissed the top of her head so sweetly causing the red shade to deepen slightly. 

"Welcome back." He smuggly stated proud of himself to reduce her in such a state. 

"Oh my gosh." She was annoyed, confused, turned on and deeply in love with him - not that she would ever admit that. 

"Are you hungry?" He whispered as she nodded in and out of her daze. 

"Ms Boyd, can you order two large pizzas? One with anything you want, the the other with -"  He looked down on his Little Miss, who practically perked up and bounced in his lap. 

"Hawaiian!" 

Loki made a disgusting face mocking her choice,

"You do know pineapple does not go on pizza right?"

"Oh no, you're one of them." She slapped her hand against her forehead and heavily sighed, twisting the ends of his hair in between her fingers. "I guess I have to find me a new Daddy." 

A growl escaped Loki's lips before he'd realize that Ms Boyd was still on the phone. 

"And one Hawaiian please." He sighed in defeat. 

"But you don't like -"

"Just do it please." 

Not that neither of them could see, but on the end of the phone Ms Boyd just smiled slightly as if she knew. 

She giggled and wiggled around in his lap for a victory dance. He rubbed his temple, groaning in the process. The little vixen was a charmer, and she was getting her way more than what Loki meant to.

"Now was that so hard?" She sat up straight in his lap to give his nose a kiss. 

Stuck between half a mind to fuck her brains out again or putting her to work until the food came, he regretfully chose the latter. What would it tell if he gave her if everything she asked for and wanted?

Oh, but Loki knew, he wasn't stupid. Little Miss was coming around to the idea of being manhandled. But being the caring person he was; he didn't want to take advantage of her, but he also wanted her to have a skill of work so she could leave Sakaar. Much to her annoyance. 

She pouted when Loki told her to copy paperwork for him, but it made her prideful at how much he trusted her with important tasks. Every once in a while she'd peak over her shoulders to take a look at him and his beauty. His sleeves were rolled midway up allowing some tattoos to peer through. His hair was hanging in front of his face as he went back and fourth between reading and writing on whatever paperwork he was on. 

It never went unnoticed by Loki; though nothing ever did, not that she knew all the time. He'd always felt her stares, they were out of adoration, admiration and recently lustful, sinful. 

A pair of hands on her hips startled her as she squeaked, not that she didn't already know whose hands they were. 

"Daddy please I don't want to get you in trouble." Her voice trembling with worry. 

He wrapped her in his arms as he nibbled slightly on her neck, she closed her eyes concentrating of the contrast of his hot mouth and the cool air he'd blow. It was still hard to believe she was finally his and he couldn't hold back anymore. It was time to show it. He bit down hard on the side of her neck near where her shoulders connected. If it wasn't for the knowledge of the sound he would be rewarded with, they would have surely been found out. But his lightning fast reaction had his hand clamped over her mouth as she screamed into it. He licked the now forming blue and purple mark. 

"Mine." He growled. 

She pushed him out of the way running to bathroom in the office gasping when she examined it in the mirror. 

"What the hell Loki?" She screeched.

"Now no one will try and mess with you." He shrugged as if it was obvious  that would stop the assholes in school.

"You're not understanding. First off, Ms Boyd is out there, I didn't come in with this thing what would she say if I now leave with one on me? Secondly, I don't want no one to know I am 'claimed' as you put it. I don't know how it was when you were in high school but it is different now a days." She snapped taking in a deep breath to start again. 

Meanwhile, Loki, as hard as he tried couldn't hide his entertained expression behind his hand he had over his mouth. She was the most adorable thing when she was mad - like a little Chihuahua. 

"You haven't been to school in like what? 15, 20 years? Give or take?"

Now he was fully amused and showed no attempt to hide it. He raised both eyebrows staring intently at the little spitfire who now had danger in her eyes and arms crossed on her chest. 

"Give or take Little Miss, yes." He chuckled and beckoned her to continue. 

"Look, boys now a days do not care if a woman is taken or 'claimed'. They will still try something, they lack respect. Whats more now I'm be called easy because of this!" She pointed straight at the hickey. 

He seemed to have pondered her words carefully, leaving her with a state of nervousness. She felt bad having had borderline insulted him an his love for her. But ultimately Loki being him, he pushed himself off of his desk and made a way towards her with a look in his eyes that had her burning with desire for him, he changed back in his Daddy role so easily. 

"You know that is whats wrong with you kids now a days." Ow. Ok, that kind of stung that he was generalizing her in the group of her pears. "You kids seem to think; well for one showing affection of any kind is a weakness. That God forbid you show any emotion towards one another like a tit for tat type of game. Second, that if you did have a special someone they DO have the right to mark you as they please." He was now in front of her and she didn't even dare look at him for fear of how much she would just burst. "You all think that person is easy and will sleep around with anybody." He wasn't going to tolerate her not looking at him anymore, he already missed her gaze at him, missed her beautiful eyes staring back at his. So he hooked his finger underneath her chin and when her eyes met his, it was something different than before. A vulnerability as if she was truly taking in everything he was saying and slowly wanted to open up. "But in all reality they are just committed -" he placed a kiss on her nose. "Fully submissive and puts their trust in that person." He pressed his lips against her and immediately her wall broke away and she welcomed him in her mouth tongue and all.

He pulled away a little too soon for her liking and she moaned in disapproval. He chuckled scratching the back of her head,

"Any back talk Little Miss?"

"Nu-uh."

"Pizza is here!" Ms Boyd shouted through the wall, making them giggle. 

The time was spent with her in his lap and him feeding her the pizza. It was a strange feeling to have someone feed her, simply for the fact he wanted to. Loki loved the way her mouth would at times catch on to his fingers and her teeth would graze his skin - it was erotic. In between the little bites he would sneak in kisses, telling her how lucky he was to have her in his life. In return, she would play with his hair, even getting him to lowly admit pineapple does go on pizza. 

"Alright off to class you go." He pushed her off lightly, hoping she would get the hint, but she was being stubborn and clung on to him even harder. 

"Nu-uh." She shook her head, now straddling him in his chair. She didn't know how she would go the rest of the school day without some sort of physical contact - she was growing soft. 

"You know you're coming home with me right?"

"I know.. I just -" She blushed harder at the thought of expressing everything she felt towards him, but Loki knew - he could sense it. 

"I don't want to be without you either, but  you only have an hour and half left."  He urged giving her one of his smiles that her insides melt. How on earth could she possibly say no to that?

"Ok Daddy."

Loki smiled at those words. 

"I forgot to ask how was work last night?"

Work. Oh shit. 

"Uhm Loki I have a question." She bit at her lip and started to shake a little, much to Loki's confusion. 

"Whats wrong?" 

"Uhm. Who's Thanos?"

Loki's blood ran cold and his skin turned paler than normal. Anger shot through him and he tried so hard not to scare her but how on earth could she have known who he was? 

"Why are you asking me this? How do you know him?"

"He came to my job last night, specifically asked for me to dance for him."

Without any control over his own body and much to her fright, she ducked quick enough to not been hit in the head with the stapler. Her heart heart sank as she never saw him this enraged before. His breathing was abnormal and he punched his desk a few times, all he saw now was red - it was Maria once - it couldn't be another. 

As soon as she was about to ask about his temper and why he was so angry, Steve came busting through the door. 

"Loki we need to talk now!" He stopped in his track when he saw her, and he looked to and from Loki and her trying to figure out what to say and do. It was clear Loki was pissed about something and from what he had in his hands it couldn't be discussed with her in the room. 

"Get. Out. Now. Go to class." He practically barked at her,slamming his fist in the desk yet again, causing his knuckles to bleed.

"But Loki -"

"Honey, come one I'll walk you to class." Ms Boyd pulled on her arm towards the door that lead out into the hall. Loki nodded at Ms Boyd as she shook her head in pain. 

"Steve what is it? I - I just got news from her I have some shit I need to take care of now." He pulled out his phone going to the one person he knew that would help him with this little problem.

"Loki, you didn't kill her parents." Steve spat out carefully watching for his reaction. 

And for the second time that day Loki felt the walls closing in. 

 


	17. Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: The words in the _Italic_ font is the background of the day Loki killed her parents. I advise that you read with caution if; you're sensitive to LITTLE descriptive scenes, there is mentions of abuse at home. HOWEVER, That is only a small portion, I really recommend to keep reading because this chapter is key to the rest of the story. 
> 
> * SIDE NOTE: If you don't know what a '40' or '40 Oz' is it's basically a 40 oz bottle of beer lol.

"Steve, what are you going on about? You told me I did - I - I saw them, they weren't breathing." Loki tossed his phone on the desk; leaning back in his chair, twiddling his finger. What was reality to him now? Life was becoming a cruel, twisted game, taunting him every second of his life it seemed. It was like whatever God was up there - creating - plotting - he was making sure Loki lost his mind. 

Steve plopped down on the corner of the desk with his stack of folders and threw them so they were scattered. Loki glared up just from underneath his lashes clenching and releasing his jaw. Steve nodded as a silent command to look through those papers. Loki cleared his throat; with his shaky hands he spread the papers out in order. 

Most were reports with different signatures and notes. But there were four of images and Loki turned away immediately. He had robbed them from her, made her feel she was neglected for most of her life. 

"Loki..please keep looking." Steve urged as he patted Loki's back. 

Facing the his fears, he looked at the image of the woman - his heart melted. His Little Miss was the spitting image of her mother. Unfortunately for him it was like he was looking at her lifeless body. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" He choked out. It seemed his friend was taunting him.  

"Loki, I know you. Try to remember that night. Try heard to remember exactly what happened, be truthful to yourself. Don't fool yourself into believing the lies."

"I was too nervous. So they thought it was a good idea and a bit easier if I was tipsy. It would be like a dream for the most part - a haze." Loki collapsed forward head in his hands as he tried to remember what he could from that night. Suddenly it was like a picture movie as the memories started to unfold. 

_Loki his friends; Danza and Snoop had been through three forty oz bottles each. They had stolen at least eight bottles each from the convenient store down the street. Snoop had parked the car a little off road and they continued drinking and smoking._

_"It gets easier with each victim." Danza had told him. "You don't understand why we have to do this right?"_

_"To prove our loyalty?" Loki guessed, because in reality he didn't truly understand._

_"Not just that." Snoop had slurred in. "The reason why I am in here is I needed a family; Mama was on crack my whole life, Papadukes was in and out with a different whore every night. They couldn't careless weather if I ate or not, truthfully, whether if I was still alive or not. They were too busy doing their own thing not even caring they had a boy to take care of." He paused to chug the rest of the forty - a temporary feeling for a permanent damage. "That is why I am thankful for Lobo, after everything he has done for me; feeding me, place to sleep, I owe him my life. It is not just about loyalty; it is about a real true family. Trusting that they will never steer you in the wrong direction and we always need to listen and follow_ _their wisdom so that we will always be successful."_

_"Man kid, if you remember anything: it is that blood is not always thicker. Just because that is your family doesn't mean they will be there for you, take care of you or even love for you for that matter."_

_Loki had never heard truer words that day, and it soon dawned on him that he was making the right decision. He was with his new family that would have his back through everything. The Odinsons; they would never be his real family, and he didn't choose to be saved that day by his sister, Hela. He should've been left for dead. It was always a competition between him and Thor; though, much of it was in the recess of his mind._

_"This is no life for a pussy. You're either all in or don't bother with it at all."_

_"No, I'm - I'm all in. The loneliness has been gone since you guys came into my life."_

_"Look there's a couple right there, easy targets. It is your time kid - move."_

_The pair walked down the trail as Loki got out of the car. He stumbled back a little, feeling the alcohol rush through him. Everything was hazy and dizzy as he walked down the path, keeping a distant and studying the couple. They were in love it seemed - which Loki knew nothing about. Being a 14 year hormonal boy had taken a toll on him, as girls much preferred Thor._

_The couple had sat down by the bank, and as it was getting dark Loki knew he had to work swiftly and fast. With the rags in both hands he slowly crept up on them, putting both rags over their mouths. They kicked and screamed until their fight gave way and he dragged them more out of the way of_ _witnesses._

_He held his breath as he knew what needed to be done. The alcohol made everything dream like as he felt the man's neck under his hands. He felt him swallow a couple of times before - nothing was felt, assuming he was dead. Loki closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he moved over to the woman's body.  
_

_Man, was she gorgeous. She was like an angel, hair thick and wavy, he had her voice; which sounded like a choir of angels singing. But what needed to be done was something that was beyond his control. He did the same thing to her as he did the man and when it was all done, he crouched by a tree debating if he should at least call the ambulance in an attempt to save them._

_"It is done." He had texted Snoop, Danza and Lobo. His first of many victims, it was then he heard footsteps and not wanting to already fuck up scrambled away._

_"It will get easier." Was all the comfort he received as they all went to drink in celebration of the new brother._

"Steve, I don't know. They weren't breathing - I don't know, I don't know" He kept repeating over and over.

"They were unconscious but they were still alive." Steve reassured.

"Prove this to me."

Meanwhile, mind spun as she walked down the hallways to her locker. Loki had never gotten that angry before nor in all the years she'd known him had his eyes held a twisted demeanor. So demented and Devil like - the opposite of what she'd known him to be. That was the thing; what she'd known him to be. The whole weekend was about her, despite them almost sharing a birthday. He had thrown her a party, threw money on her, asked about her likes and dislikes, triggers and focused on her sexually. She'd been selfish and greedy, soaking up everything and not giving in return. Although she knew his reasons - some what - for joining his gang she still didn't know his origins; not that she thought he would tell her anyways. Loki was a mysterious person regardless. 

She groaned, smashing her forehead against her locker as her fingers lazily turned at the dial. 

How did she let her life become a mess over a boy? No, not just a boy or any boy a man. Not just any man; a dangerous, thrilling, passionate man. What was wrong with her, that she felt so right about the situation. 

She was perfectly fine with being the independent woman she was, and as for the pleasure went, that is why she had fingers and toys. 

"Oh my, did you see what the Principal was wearing today?"

Her ears perked up immediately recognizing the voice as Kate Sanders; the girl Loki had saved her from when she was a freshman. 

"Yes, Principal Laufey-Odinson is such a babe." Her friend Melanie had agreed.

She scratched at her locker knowing she couldn't go out on a limb without exposing their relationship. 

"Ugh. I need to find a way to get after school detention with him. Maybe he could find a way to get extra credit if you know what I mean."  She could hear that cockiness in Kate's voice and she trembled holding on to the locker. It was about to be a fight in two seconds flat. 

"I wonder what he looks like naked." Melanie 

"Forget that. I want to know how big his dick is and if it could fit in my mouth." 

That right there had done it for her. Loki was hers - ONLY - hers. No other woman had the right to even look, think or see him. She knew, oh how she knew that if she even thought about it, people were going to be suspicious. It could possibly risk jail time again for Loki, but in this moment so much fire ran through her she didn't even care. 

"Why don't you two shut up and hop on someone else's dick. I'm sure Lok - Principal Laufey-Odinson wouldn't even glance your way." She had turned to face them, hands balled by her side. Tara had taught her since her first night at Saakar to always be ready to swing. 

They both scoffed at each other and circled around - it was obvious to her that they were going to jump her. She stood up straight turning her head every which way as to not be caught off guard. 

"And you would know?" Melanie had shoulder bumped her, making her stumble slightly as Kate came behind and grabbed a fistful of her hair. 

"Does someone have a little crush on the Principal?" Kate pushed her whole body back against the locker hitting  her head in the process. "Pathetic. The guys your age don't even like you, how can a grown man like you?"

Without warning her fist had connected with Kate's upper lip. It was one thing for her to question herself why Loki was interested in her, it was another when the one girl she hated dared to even question it. Kate didn't know, she didn't need to know, the whole school didn't need to know. 

The girls attacked each other, with a few unfair kicks and hits from Melanie. She held her own until her and Kate were the main ones, and she had the upper hand being on top. Kate had put her arms around her to keep her mobility limited.

"You're fighting awful hard for someone who doesn't even notice you." Kat had managed to nudge with her leg, to get the upper hand so that she was on top, landing an awful hard punch to her lip. Pain shot through her as she tasted the blood that filled her mouth. She turned her head to spit - which it was nothing clear about it, it was all red.

Another punch to her rib had her in a fetal position on the floor.

"You're nothing more than a stripper. A disgusting woman who takes off her clothes for a living, probably even a high body count to say the least, though I highly doubt anyone would want to sleep with someone as ugly as you." Kate had stomped hard on her side, and she cried out. Though down she was not out, and with all the strength she had left in her she unsteadily rose and pushed Kate full force into the lockers.

 ******

"Look here -" Steve had shown tons of evidence that the time of death Loki had reported was incorrect, as well as some physical evidence that was not seen to the naked eye. Loki thanked whatever God was up there for his friend. He didn't know how but Steve convinced his boss to approve him to reprocess the evidence. Deep down Steve had known that Loki couldn't have done fully the deed, it was evident that there were two pairs of hands around the couple's neck. "Look closely, you can see your mark underneath the bigger print." Steve had examined the bodies underneath the new lightnings. The picture showed on her mother's body a larger hand print that did not match Loki's, and while examining it closer he noticed something odd.

"Hey Steve, the person was wearing a ring." Turning the picture every which way to see if he could make out the symbol that left the mark on her neck.

"Let me see." Steve had reached out for the paper examining it closer. Loki was right, the person had been wearing a ring, also in her father's hair they had found nests of parasites, that couldn't have collaborated with Loki's story. It takes about 12 hours for parasites to latch onto and nest, Loki claimed it was early in the night probably 6 or 7 in the evening. But the blood was still rushing as the parasites were still feeding meaning they both were still alive during the time. Loki hadn't had applied enough pressure to completely cut off their airways, just enough to have them unconscious. Whether he consciously did this, or not only Loki knew but somehow didn't remember.

"Steve..I recognize that shape, it looks like an orb that is raised. That's.. no - it can't be.."

"Loki whose symbol is this?"

"It's Thanos's"

"Thanos...that kid that jumped you in 9th grade?"

"Mhmmm. Little Miss told he came to her job last night, said he specifically asked for her."

"You don't think-" Steve began and as if reading his mind,

"I don't know." Loki responded, going over the writing evidence again.

This was going more deeper than both of them thought. Steve looked at the pictures back and forth again and again. Something wasn't adding up, and when he looked at the father's chest he finally found a piece he had been missing.

"I need to examine the father's body again, I feel like we are missing some-"

"Loki!" Ms Boyd threw open the door causing it to slam hard against the wall. Both Steve and Loki jumped up from their spots.

"Its Little Miss."

Loki was first to bolt out the door, slightly pushing Ms Boyd and leaving Steve in a trail as he chased after him.

"Loki!" Steve shouted as both had turned a corner and saw the group of kids standing in the circle. "Please be smart about this man, if she is involved in this."

"What is going on?" Loki barked startling a few kids, they parted making a way for Steve and Loki.

"Really?" He had found his Little Miss with her back against a locker breathing heavy. Her beautiful face was scratched up and her lips were leaking and covered in blood. Steve was about to step in to help her when Loki out stretchered his arm to stop him. 

"Loki. Go easy on her." Steve had had started but Loki simply ignored him and turned to Kate.

"Ms Sanders." He looked to her on the ground, in much worse condition than his Little Miss. Her eye was swollen shut and bruised, her neck black and blue; she had choked Kate - _an ugly twisted parallel._

As much as he knew this was an ugly situation, he felt nothing but pride for his Little Scrapper. She could handle her own well.

"Principal Laufey Odinson, she-"  Kate had started to defend her actions, and even started to play victim.

"No, I don't want to hear it Ms Sanders. I've let you off the hook for too long, gave you so many chances, you just can't help yourself but to prove that you're a big dog."

She snickered a little bit at his harshness towards Kate, however, it didn't go unnoticed and he turned to her giving her the 'look.' and her face went straight instantly.

"Tomorrow, come to my office with your parents; you will be suspended for your actions."

"But I-"

"And as for you." He had completely cut Kate off turning directly to his Little Miss. She gulped and physically started shaking at his powerful tone, the one that only she knew. His patience was wearing thin the last couple of days. Without thinking and not even caring who saw; teachers nor students, he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, ready to just go home. His rage was boiling at Thanos even daring to come near what was his...yet again.

"Eek!" She shrieked out, grasping on to his waist as the blood rushed to her head, she had the best view of that magnificent bum. "Principal -"

"Quiet." He had half the mind to slap her ass to make his point but he already knew this was going to cause quite the talk anyways.

Steve walked beside them,

"Hey Little Lady. How you doing?" He laughed as she twisted her neck awkwardly.

"Hey Steve! Uhm, you know just hanging around. Principal Laufey Odinson, I'm slipping do you mind?"

Steve and Loki both laughed as he fixed so her waist was on his shoulder, so she was more stable.

By the time they reached his office, Ms Boyd looked with questions in her face but ultimately decided against it.

She looked up yet again from her downward position waving at Ms Boyd, who waved back at her and looked to Loki.

"Early day Boss?"

"Yeah, I'll be back early tomorrow for Ms Sanders and her parents. Say bye Little Miss." Loki had turned around so she could say bye.

Loki had plopped her into the front seat of his car,

"Hands." He demanded. 

She raised her hands, both eyebrows raised in question.

"Don't look at me like that." He undid his tie; tying it around her wrist partly then tying the longer end to the door's coat hanger.

Without another word he closed the door and got into the driver's seat. She tugged on the bond amazed at how tight it was, not that it was uncomfortable - it kind of turned her on.

"Two punishments." Was all he said as he sped of to his place - more like their place now.

 


End file.
